The Legend of Zelda: The Destiney Within
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This is a story about Link, Zelda and their friend's journey in their world; Hyrule. Their land is in great danger when someone is trying to releasing Ganondorf with help from a vengeful group of outcasts called the Evil-licious 8. It's up to our heroes to save the day. But little did our heroes knows, that Link and Zelda's relationship is the key to defeat the evil for good.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda:

The Destiney Within

By Matchmaker Amethyst

 _In this story, is mixed with characters from Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and some of my fanfiction characters. This story is full of action, adventure, comedy, drama, epic, horror, romance and of course; musical. Before we began let's meet our_ _ **characters:**_

 **Link:** Our main protagonist and hero the story. A 19-year-old boy; who dreams to become a great knight and guitar player like his father, leave his home, explore the world and have adventures. He's kind, charming, pure-hearted, caring, heroic, curious, righteous and independent. Ever scene birth, he has a strange birthmark on his right hand. When he turned 9, his father died and he lives with his loving and overprotective mother. For years, he wants to leave his home to explore his friends' home, but always end up getting caught by his mother. Even though; he never gets a chance to leave his home, his 11 friends (aka The Explores) always comes to his village to visit him, show him pictures of their home, have fun and talk to him. His childhood best friend is Princess Zelda ever since he was 6. But he stared his knight training at age 10 and years past that they haven't seen each other for a long time. But his mother never told him, that he's more special than he thinks. And let's not forget he's a girl magnet. He looks like his Hyrule Warriors form and when he was young, he looks like his Wind Waker form.

 **Princess Zelda:** Our second main protagonist and love interest of the main protagonist. An 18-year-old girl; who dreams to leave her home, explore the world and have adventures. She's kind, beautiful, sweet, pure-hearted, curious, caring, righteous and heroic. She's the daughter of the king and queen of Hyrule and childhood best friend with Link. Ever scene; she meets Link, she grows a strong romantic interested for him and kept it a secret for others including him. Her mother died when she was 9, and she is cared by her father, her guardian Impa and the Hyrule Castle's servants. She has the Triforce of Wisdom on her left hand. Her father became overprotective of her and won't let her leave her home. But things changed when she meets Link after 9 years apart from him because of his and her training. She looks her Hyrule Warriors form and when she was young, she looks like her Wind Waker form.

 **The Explorers:** A group of 11 friends leads by Link. They would love Link to come visit their home and try to help him leave, but they always get caught by his mother. Every day, they come and visit Link to hang out with him and show him pictures of their lands. They also get teased and picked on by Amanda; the daughter of the King's rich advisor. But Link always steps up for them. And they finally get their wish, when they discovered Link's mysterious birthmark.

 **Cia and Lana:** They look like in their Hyrule Warriors form. The twin sisters and magic experts of The Explorers. Cia is the oldest and Lana is the youngest. The twins love magic, each other, their friends, adventures, their home, peace, happiness and like all of the girls; Link. They would love Link to come and visit their home; Valley of the Seers. Their dream of becoming the greatest sorceresses ever just like their mother; the Guardian of Time. Even though, they have share likes and dislikes but there is one main difference between them; their magic. Cia uses black magic and while Lana does white magic. Cia wants to fight and hurt people if they messed with Lana, her friends and herself, but Lana wants to talk it out.

 **Darunia:** He looks like in his Hyrule Warriors form. He has the same personality and would love Link to come and visit his home; Death Mountain. He is the brawn of The Explorers. As the king of his people, must not go alone. He let one of his guards follow him and that guard's name is Daruk.

 **Princess Ruto:** She looks like in her Hyrule Warriors form. She has the same personality and would love Link to come and visit her home; Zora's Domain. She is the second cousin to Mipha. And like all of the girls; she has a crush on Link. She's the-always-prepared member of The Explorers.

 **Agitha:** She looks like in her Hyrule Warriors form. She has the same personality and would love Link to come and visit her home; Naturetopia. She thinks she's a princess because she's the daughter of Mayor and dreams to become one. She's the healer of The Explorers. She's the only girl that doesn't have romantic feelings for Link. She treats him like he's her older brother.

 **Minda:** She looks like imp form from Hyrule Warriors. She has the same personality and would love Link to come and visit her home; The Twilight Realm. She can even transform to her true form and her cursed form. She's the master of disguise of The Explorers. She only shows a little crush on Link.

 **Fi:** She looks like her form from Hyrule Warriors. She has the same personality and would love Link to come and visit her home; Skyloft. Instead of being the Spirit of the Sword, she's the guardian of Skyloft and Spirit of the Sky. She's the guidance of The Explorers. She only shows little interest in Link.

 **Urbosa:** She has the same look and personality. She's known as the brains of The Explorers. She would love Link to come and visit her home; Gerudo Desert. She's the aunt of Riju; chieftain of Gerudo.

 **Daruk:** He has the same look personality. Like his king; Darunia, he would love Link to come and visit their home. He is known as the powerhouse of The Explorers. He's the uncle of Yunobo.

 **Mipha:** She has the same look and personality. She's known as the peacemaker of The Explorers. Like her second cousin; Princess Ruto, she would love Link to come and visit her home.

 **Revali:** He has the same look and personality. He's known as the adventure lover of The Explorers. Even though he has rivalry with Link, would love him to come and visit his home; Tayantha Frontier. He's the cousin of Teba.

 **Impa:** She looks her Hyrule Warriors' form. She has the same personality. As, the princess' royal attendant, she must follow Zelda wherever she goes. She knew Link's parents and her dream was for King Rhoam to destroy the walls that protected Hyrule Castle and its village; so, Link and Zelda can go explore the world. She was an explore before she was hired to become Zelda's attendant. She also ships Link and Zelda's relationship.

 **King Rhoam Bosphorumus Hyrule:** The father of Zelda, husband of the late Queen Zelena Hyrule and King of Hyrule. After his wife died from illness, he became overprotective to his people including his daughter. At the day when Zelena died, he commanded his people to build a 36 feet tall wall around the castle and its village; so, he keeps his people inside and no one but his traders for the trading routes of Hyrule and it's 8 neighbors; leaves. And he named the wall; The Wall of Safety. Nothing change until he discovered Link's strange birthmark.

 **Lady Lexi:** A widow, mother of Link, wife of the late Sir Lion and wonderful singer. A middle-aged woman with fair skin, blue-belle eyes, long golden hair with one string of gray hair covering her right eye. She wears a long blue dress with white stars on it, black hoodie attached to a black cape, and a real diamond wedding ring on her left hand. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, loving and overprotective. When she was young, she was the best singer of the lands and has voice of angels. Her singing was so beautiful, that it caught a lot of attention from men and they want to marry her. When she was in her 20's, she met her true love for the first time; Sir Lion. Before they got married, they sang and played songs together. When they got married, they had the happiest life ever. But it got better when their greatest dream of all was born; Link. During Link's childhood, she taught him how to sing and dance. When Lion died, she became overprotective of her son. She kept two deep dark secrets from her son: how his father died and the truth of his strange birthmark.

 **Queen Zelena Hyrule:** the dead wife of King Rhoam Bosphorumus Hyrule, mother of Princess Zelda and queen of Hyrule. She looks like her daughter except she has light violet eyes and light rosy cheeks. She wears a long golden dress, a bejeweled tiara, her hair is in one long braid and it's on her left should her. She's a wise, caring, loving, playful, calm and sweet. She's best friends with Sir Lion and his wife. When Zelda turn 9, she died from an illness. Her final wish was for her daughter's dream to come true. And the only thing that she felt behind for Zelda was a pink blanket that she made for her.

 **Sir Lion:** the dead husband of Lady Lexi and father of Link. He looks like his son except he has green eyes and tan hair. He's kind, thoughtful, caring, loving, calm, playful, brave and pure heart. Like his ancestors, he became a great knight and protector of Hyrule but his dream was to become a wonderful guitar player. When he was in his 20's, he became a great knight and succeeds his dream. But his life gotten better when he fell and married his true love; Lady Lexi. And she gave birth to his greatest dream of all; Link. During Link's childhood, he taught him how to sword fight and play the guitar. When he died, he felt behind for Link was his guitar; Dream.

 **Ganondorf:** the main antagonist and villain of the story. His goal in life was to use The Triforce to conquer Hyrule and the world. He has the same look and personality of his Hyrule Warriors form. He has the Triforce of Power in his right hand. But was sealed by the Goddess Hylia. A prophecy states that he'll return but be defeated by a boy in green with a powerful sword, powers of friendship and powers of true love.

 **Amanda:** the second main antagonist. The daughter of King Rhoam's rich advisor. She's an attractive and beautiful lady. She has pale peach skin, golden eyes, and long red curly hair that reaches her knees. She wears a long pale purple dress with black stars, 3 golden bracelets on both of her arms and a necklace with green diamonds. She's cold, cruel, mean and heartless. She's always flirt Link and tries to kiss him. She picks and teases his 11 friends for being different. Ever scene she first met Link, she grown super-ultra-mega romantic feelings for him. She gets super-ultra-mega jealously to Princess Zelda; so, jealous that she wants to burn her to the stake. Also, she'll do anything to have Link all to herself. She could have a chance when she heard a voice that would help achieve her goal if she helps it back.

 **The Evil-licious Eight** : 8 evil minions and followers of Ganondorf. Their goal was to steal the 9 rings of Hyrule and use their powers to help Ganondorf get his powers and help him rule the world. The members are **Zant, Ghirahim, Volga, Wizzro, Yuga, Helmarocking, Jalhalla, and Molgera.**

 **The Goddess Hylia:** the mother of the three golden goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. Her Temple is located in the highest sky. She mysteriously disappears along with her daughters after sealing Ganondorf but left an ancient prophecy, shattered the Triforce and created the 9 rings of Hyrule.

 **Din, Goddess of Power** : the oldest daughter of Hylia and older sister of Nayru and Farore. She created the Triforce of Power to expand Hyrule. She mysteriously disappeared along with her mother and sisters. Her temple is located at the deepest volcano.

 **Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom:** the middle daughter of Hylia, older sister of Farore and younger sister of Din. She created the Triforce of Wisdom to expand Hyrule. She mysteriously disappeared along with her mother and sisters. Her temple is located in a crater full of the purest water.

 **Farore, Goddess of Courage:** the youngest daughter of Hylia, and the youngest sister of Din and Nayru. She created the Triforce of Courage to expand Hyrule. She mysteriously disappeared along with her mother and sisters. Her temple is located in the belly of the biggest tree of the forest.

 _Now, that you finished reading about our characters; let's take about the songs…...just kidding with you, readers. Instead of that, let's the story official begin right now._


	2. Ch 1: The Very Start

**Chapter 1: The Very Start**

Our story begins at Hylitopia; a village that's close to Hyrule Castle. In the village church, Impa tells a group of children; a story. "Come, all you little youngsters. Gather around," said Impa. In the group of children, one of them was the 9-year-old-Princess Zelda and seating next to her was the 10-year-old Link. "What story are we going to hear this time, Link," said Zelda, whispering to him. "I don't know. But I hope it's exciting like yesterday's." Then Impa pulls up a chair, seats on it and takes out a book. And said, "[sighs happily] Our home is beautiful, isn't it? The sunny sky, the cool breeze, the fresh rivers and fuzzy grass fields. Did you know that Hyrule didn't just appeared out of nowhere?" The group of children nodded. "Well, of course, it didn't appear out of nowhere. Look at these four statues of our goddesses. If it isn't for them, we won't be alive and there will be no home for us to live. Today's story we'll be listening is: The Origins of Hyrule." Impa opens the book and starts reading. "Our story starts a very long time ago; when time official started. 'Back at the beginning where there was nothing alive. It was just space of nothingness: no animals, no sky, no plants and no anything. Until the oldest and first goddess emerges; Hylia. She gave birth to three other goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore. Together; all four goddesses use their powers to create Hyrule. They created the 9 tribes of Hyrule: the Hyrulians, the Sorcerers, the Gorons, the Zoras, the Peacivilians, the Twilis, the Skylians, the Gerudos, and the Ritos. To keep the peace in balance, they gave each of the 9 tribes their own territory. They gave us; the Hyrulians, our home; Hylitopia. The Sorcerers are like us except they inherited strange and magical powers and they were given, the Valley of Seers. The Gorons are a humanoid, rock-eating race and they were given, Death Mountain. The Zoras are aquatic, blue-skinned humanoid creatures and they were given, Zora's Domain. The Peacivilians are like us but are intelligence about nature, can understand it's language and were given, Naturetopia; a perfect place that's full of wondrous nature. The Twilis are a peaceful race of Twilight within the Twilight Realm. The Skylians are like us except they have fear standing on true ground and they were given, Skyloft. The Gerudos are a reclusive tribe of thieves that consists entirely of women; however, every hundred years, a man who is destined to be their king is born and were given, The Gerudo Desert. And lastly, The Ritos are a race of bird-like humans. They have a mix of human and animal biological characteristics, with very distinctive traits. And they were given; the Tayantha Frontier. Peace and happiness was flowing for many years to come, until one day. On that day, Din, Nayru, and Farore created a powerful object called the Triforce. They used its powers to expand Hyrule even more. Then another day, a pure evil man wants to use the Triforce to conquer Hyrule but was sealed away by Hylia. To keep him locked away forever, she created the 9 keys to lock him away and gave each key to each of the 9 tribes known as the 9 Rings of Hyrule. After sealing the man away, she scattered the Triforce and she; along with her three daughters mysteriously disappear.' And on that day and up to right now, the evil man is wait for a chance to escape and have revenge. He swears when he escapes from his long-time prison, he'll reunite the three pieces of the Triforce and uses its incredible power: to conquer Hyrule, burn our homes, and destroy our food sources until everyone is killed by his black-hearted darkness of inescapable death."

The group of children except Link and Zelda were so terrified that one of them cried and another faint. Link and Zelda enjoyed the story that they clapped for encore. "Thank you, Link and Zelda But I'm not finished yet." "We know, Miss Impa. We just want encore," said Link, moving closer to Impa to hear more. "You can continue if you like," said Zelda moving closer to Link. "Ok. But our four goddesses leaved behind an ancient prophecy. It's shape as rectangle and written in big letters of pure gold. It shows a picture of a boy in green defend his 11 friends and a princess from the pure evil man. The boy, the princess and his friends are known as The Light Heroes.

As it says like its **written** :

 **'** **One day the pure evil will return**

 **Stealing the 9 rings**

 **A boy in green will learn**

 **Peace and justice this boy will bring**

 **With the Triforce of Courage in his hand**

 **And 11 friends on his side**

 **Together they'll stop this evil fiend**

 **Happiness will be all over; world wide**

 **A princess with the Triforce of Wisdom**

 **Will join the boy and his friends**

 **The boy and the princess will explore the whole kingdom**

 **Will be in love in the end**

 **This pure evil with the Triforce of Power**

 **His plans will end forever failed**

 **He'll finally meet his final hour**

 **His goals will never be fulfilled.'"**

"Ok, Miss Impa. I bet the children heard enough," said King Rhoam Bosphorumus Hyrule, coming inside the church from the main entrance. Impa closes the book and the group of children look at the king. Zelda walks up to the king, he picks her up and carries her in his arms. "Hi, daddy. You won't believe what story we heard today," said Zelda, hugging him. "I know. I heard that story a thousand times, my little princess," said King. "Hi, Mr. Hyrule," said Link, walks up to him and bows to him. "Link, please. Call me, Your Majesty." "Ok, Mr. I mean Your Majesty." King Rhoam pats Link on his head; gently. Then walks to Impa, stand beside her and said, "Miss Impa. You forgot the most important part about the stories you tell." "What's that, my lord?" "They're legends and myths. And besides, there are no monsters." When telling her that, he accidently knocked open paintings of monsters. When the group of children saw them, they screamed and ran everywhere inside the church.

While King Rhoam and Impa tries to calm the children down, Link and Zelda walks out of the church and closed the door. The two seats on the porch to wait for Impa and the King to come out. While waiting, Link pulls out a guitar decorated with stars, Triforce symbols and the word 'Dream' on it. "Link, I love your guitar. Where did you get?" "My dad gave it to me. He had this wonderful instrument ever since he was a kid." "You miss him, don't you?" "Yes. Even though, it's been one full year without him. But whenever I played this and hold it, it's like he's here; next to me. How about you? How are you doing…...without your mom?" "It's like…...she died yesterday. Even though, it was a few months ago. She made this pink blanket. I treasured it like you do for your father's guitar." "Do want me play something for you?" "That would marvelous of you, Link." "Before I play for you, I need to tune it." While he's tuning the guitar, Zelda looked into his eyes, she blushed and said in her mind, "oh, look at him. He's so beautiful. His sparkling blue eyes. His golden-sun hair. His irresistible smile. I just can't resist him. He's so kind and wonderful person. I hope when he and I get older, we can go out together and I can finally tell him how I feel for him. How I feel…in my heart." "So, Zelda. What do you want me to play?" "Oh! I don't know. Can you play 'Beauty and the Beast'?" "I could give it a try." While playing the song, everyone in the village listens and looks at Link playing. Everyone was awed and happy of hearing him play. A few blocks away, his mother; Lady Lexi comes out of a bookshop while talking to its book keeper. "Thank you for the book. My son will love it," said Lady Lexi. "Well, speak of your son. Do hear that music? It must be your son playing, Dream," said the book keeper, overhearing Link. "Link is playing his father's guitar just like he did. I better get home. Goodbye." "Have a good day, Lady Lexi." After Link finished his song, everyone applauds. And Link bowed for the villagers. While everyone is minding their own business, Zelda saw something outside the village. "Link, do see that?" "Where?" Link puts his guitar away and takes out a telescope. He looks into it and saw a gigantic bronze wall. "Woah. I don't remember that being out there. Want to check out, Zelda?" "You bet I do. But what about your mom, my dad and Miss Impa?" "I'm sure, they won't mind for us to take a look. Come on!" Link put his telescope away, grab Zelda's hand, and leads them both outside of the village.

When they got to the wall, it was bigger than being far from it. "Wow! How tall do think it is?" "Well, Link. I would say 30 feet tall. What do think it's on the other side?" "I don't know. This writing on the wall; it says, 'The Wall of Safety'. Looks like your dad wants to keep us, safe." "Look. There are some stairs that'll lead us to the top. Let's go." Link and Zelda climbed all the way to the top. When they got there, they saw some guards and hide from them. When none of them were looking, they looked at the other side. And what they saw was beautiful grassy plains, shining rivers, wild flowers everywhere on the plains and the Forest of the Great Deku Tree. "O my gosh, Zelda. It looks amazing. I don't know why your dad build this, but it looks like heaven." "I know, right?" "Zelda. I thought of something. My dreams were to became a great knight and guitar player like my dad. Now, my next dream is to explore the lands on the other side of this wall. Will you join me?" "Yes! Yes, I do!" Then, a guard said, "open the door! The traders have return." Link and Zelda saw the door open and climb down to get closer. "Zelda. Let's go. Right now," said Link, grabbing her hand. When he grabs her hand, she blushed and said, "let's do it." When the guards and traders aren't looking, Link and Zelda runs fast as they can to get to the other side of the wall. Until they were picked up by Impa. "Miss Impa?! What are you doing," said Link; with surprise. When she put him and Zelda down, the door closed and Lady Lexi and King Rhoam walks up to the two. "Zelda! Link! Didn't Impa told you, you're not allowed to leave," said Lady Lexi; suspiciously. "No, Lady Lexi," said Zelda, honestly. The king was surprised and said, "oh! Then you're not in trouble. You see, kids. We can't go out there. It's dangerous." "But dad, how come those men could?" "We need men to get products from other places." "Now, do you understand? Don't you Link," said Lady Lexi, calmly. "Yes, Mom." Then, Impa, Lady Lexi, King Rhoam, Zelda and Link walked back to the village while Link and Zelda looks back at the wall.

"Remember Zelda, my little princess. Your training of how to be queen starts tomorrow. Ok" said King Rhoam. "Yes, dad. Will I have time to play with Link?" "I'm afraid not because Link has his knight training tomorrow. I don't think you'll have a chance to be with him." "Link, this is awful. When both of us are in training, how are we going to remember each other and our dream?" "I got it. I'll write our names and dream on the side of my guitar so, I won't forget. And you write them on a rock, so you won't forget." Link takes out his guitar and writes on the side; saying "Link and Zelda- to explore the lands on the other side of the wall is our dream" while Zelda picks up a heart shape heart and writes "Link + Zelda-to explore the lands on the other side of the wall is our dream". "Come on, Link! Time to go home," said Lady Lexi, calling. "Coming mom! Goodbye, Zelda." Link hugged Zelda and it causes her to blush. And hugs him back and said, "Good bye, Link." When they let go, Link runs to his mother and she carries him in her arms; all the way home. "Come, Zelda. Let's go home," said King Rhoam, leading her and Impa to the castle.

A few hours passed, and its already night time. At Link's house, Link goes into his room, puts his telescope on his desk, puts his guitar on a chair that's near his bed and lie down on his bed. He talks to himself and said, "like dad always say, 'Don't change yourself, Link. Have hope in your dreams. And you will succeed like I did.' Don't worry, Zelda. No matter how many times I try and how many times I fail; I'll never give up on us." Lexi opens his door, seats on his bed and said, "good night, Link. I love you." "I love too, mom. Good night." They hugged, Lexi gives Link a kiss on the cheek, she blows out his candle and closes the door while leaving her son's room. When Link is tucking himself in his bed, he looks out of his window, saw his father's grave and said, "good night, dad. I love you." And he fell asleep.

At Hyrule Castle, Zelda gets tucked in bed by Impa. "Good night, Princess." "Good night, Impa." When Impa leaves, Zelda places the heart stone next a portrait of Link and her. Her father comes in her room and said, "good night, Zelda." "Good night, daddy." When he closes her door, Zelda looks at the blanket that her mother made for her and said, "like mom always say, 'Zelda. Don't change yourself. Keep following your dreams and have faith in it. I always be with you even when you are truly only. And listen to your heart.' Good night, mommy. I just wish can tell me 'good night' like you always do. Oh, Link. I won't give up on you or my love for you. I promise will meet each other again soon." She blows out her candle and goes to sleep. At the king and queen's bedroom, King Rhoam looks at the painting of him, his daughter and his wife that's handing above his bed and said, "oh my sweet and dear, Queen Zelena. If you were here, you know what to do. I hope you're in heaven; right now. Looking down at us, your people and the entire kingdom. It's going to be hard without you here. Well, good night Zelena." He blows out his candle, gets into his bed and goes to sleep.

Back at Link's house, Lexi cleans up the dishes and looks at family portrait of her husband, her son and her. While finishing her chores, she put her hand on the face of the painting of her husband and said, "oh, Lion. Our son missed so much. I hope your watch us. Because things are changing and getting hard without you. I hope you're playing the angels' guitar because I want to hear you play it. Good night, my knight." She walks into her room, blows out her candle and goes to sleep.

Outside of the Wall of Safety, four cloaked figures appear of nowhere. One was wearing a white cloak, one was wearing a red cloak, one was wearing a blue cloak and one was wearing a green cloak. "Girls, it's time," said the white cloaked figure. The blue and green cloaked figures keel down in front the wall's door and prayed. When they were done, they got up on their feet. "The king will have no choice but to let her," said the blue cloaked figure. "Same thing for the one of the knights' lady for him," said the green cloaked figure. "Master, I'm not sure we're doing the right thing. They're going to have tuff times in their lives. Besides, I don't want to make their lives more difficult," said the red cloaked figure. "We have to. Also, they would love to have a chance. We just have wait 9 years, so we can see them. Alright, girls. We should return home and keep praying. Good night, girls," said the white cloaked figure, leaving. "Good night, Master," said the red, blue and green cloaked figures. And all four cloaked figures disappeared in the shadows of the night.

The next morning, Lexi woke up early to make breakfast for her and her son. While she was busy cooking, she heard a strange noise coming from her son's room. "Link! Link! Is everything ok," she said trying to open his door. When she peaked through a crack of his door, she then closes it and was in shocked. "He'll have to wait until he's old enough to know the truth. He's too young to know, right now." At Hyrule castle, the king goes to his daughter's room to wake her. When he opens her door, she was surround by mysterious light. He then closes the door and said, "it can't be?! I tell her when she's old enough. But I'm going to have to tell Impa." He finds Impa reading in her room, he whispers something in her ear and she was in shock. And said, "you're right, we have to wait."


	3. Ch 2: Link

**Chapter 2: Link**

Years passed, and through those years; Link and Zelda haven't seen each other since. Until Link turned 19 years old and Zelda turn 18 years old. At Link's house, Link comes out of the house but now he's 19. Inside the house, his mother yells, "Link. Remember, you have knight training today." "Yes, mother," said Link, closing the door and starts walking into Hylitopia. Then he starts singing,

 _"_ _Hyrule Castle_

 _And it's a quite village_

 _Everyday_

 _More normal and excitement is low_

 _Hylitopia_

 _Full of populated; Hyrulians_

 _Waking up to say…"_

Then the cloak tower rings when strike seven. Then the villagers come out of the buildings, doing usual stuff like shopping, selling and etc. And they sang,

 _"_ _Hello!_

 _Good morning!_

 _Hello!_

 _Good morning!_

 _Hello!"_

Then Link continues sing,

 _"_ _There's the groceryman setting up his shelves, like always_

 _To sell food, ingredients, spices and drinks_

 _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning my ancestors came_

 _To this plain gigantic town."_

Link passes Malon's family farm. Malon see him and said, "good morning, Link." "Hello, Malon. What are you doing today?" "As usual, help my parents with the farm. Where are you going?" "To the book shop and my training." "That's nice. Daddy! Where's the buckets of milk?!" As Link keeps walking, everyone stops, looks at Link and sang,

 _"_ _Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted, don't you think?_

 _Never part of any crowd_

 _Except his friends, but his head is in a cloud_

 _No denying he's a funny boy that Link"_

They stop looking and continues their work plus their singing.

 _"_ _Hello! Good day! How is your family?_

 _Hello! Good day! How is your wife?_

 _I need six eggs! That's too expensive!_

Then Link sing,

 _"_ _There must be more then this permanent-able life!"_

When Link arrives at the book shop, the book keeper saw him and said, "well, if it isn't the only book lover in the village. How's your mother?" "Overprotective but loving as usual. Got anything new?" "Nope, sorry. But you can re-read anything else if you like." Link takes a random book. Before he leaves, he said, "if you weren't here, I wouldn't be fully educational like I am, today." "Thank you. Goodbye." "You're welcome. Have a nice day." Link leaves and read his book while walking to his training location. Again, everyone stops working, looks at Link and sang,

 _"_ _Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar_

 _Always reading something with permanent ink_

 _With an irritable and charming look_

 _And his nose stuck in a book_

 _The one puzzle to the rest of us is Link."_

Then Link sang,

 _"_ _Ohh! Isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because you'll see_

 _Here, where she meets Prince Charming_

 _But she won't discover is him till chapter 3."_

As he continues reading and walking, the villagers continue singing,

 _"_ _Now, it's a mystery how he's so handsome and charming_

 _He can win any girl with just one wink_

 _But behind his attractive face_

 _He's like UFO from outer space_

 _Very different from the rest of us_

 _He's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes, different from the rest of us is Link"_

From a hill that's near the village, Link was being watched by King Rhoam's rich advisor's daughter, Amanda and her two maids. Amanda watches Link by using a telescope and said, "look him, my maids. My future husband. Link is the most handsome boy in Hylitopia. That makes him the best." "But Mistress, he's so…knight and well-read. And you're so…rich and fancy," said one of her maids. "Yes…But ever since I meet him, I felt like I've been missing something. And he's the only boy gives me that sense of-" "Special passion?" "Yes, something like that." Her and her maids walks through the village. She sang,

 _"_ _Right from the moment when I meet him_

 _Saw him_

 _I said he's cute_

 _And my heart pump and sink_

 _Here in our town is only he_

 _Whose beautiful as me_

 _So, I'm making plans to impress and marry Link"_

She sees Link in a crowd of people and chases after him followed by her maids. A group of muscular guys saw Amanda and sang,

 _"_ _Look there she goes_

 _Isn't she gorgeous?_

 _Miss Amanda_

 _Oh, she's too perfect!_

 _She stolen my heart_

 _She looks flirtatious_

 _She's such a tall, dark, shapely beautiful and I'm correct."_

The villagers are walking through Amanda's path to Link. And then everyone sing:

Woman 1 _:_ _"Hello"_

Amanda _: "Pardon"_

Link _: "Good Day"_

Woman 2 _: "How do you do?"_

Man 1 _: "You call this bacon?"_

Woman 3 _: "What lovely flowers!"_

Man 2 _: "Some cheese"_

Woman 4 _: "Ten yards!"_

Man 2 _: "One pound"_

Amanda _: "Excuse me"_

Cheese Merchant _: "I'll get the knife"_

Amanda _: "Please let me through"_

Woman 5 _: "This bread"_

Man 3 _: "Those fish"_

Woman 5 _: "It's stale"_

Man 3 _: "They smell"_

Men: _"Mrs. mistaken"_

Women: _"Well maybe so"_

Then Link sings,

 _"_ _I want this normal life to finally end"_

Then Amanda sings,

 _"_ _Just watch, I'm going to make Link, my husband"_

Then everyone steps in front of Amanda, looks at Link and sings,

 _"_ _Look there he goes_

 _That boy is strange but special_

 _He'll get your attention in just a blink_

 _It's pity and a sin_

 _He doesn't quite fit in_

 _He really is funny boy_

 _A handsome but a funny boy_

 _He really is a funny boy_

 _That Link!"_

When Link turns around, everyone went back to what they were doing. Then Link continues reading and walking. Until someone takes his book and shouts; angrily, "hey! I was reading that!" Then he realized, that it was Amanda who took it and Link said; annoyingly, "oh. It's you, Amanda. What do you want and could I have that book back?" Then Amanda puts her hand his chin and said, "yes and wait for a minute, cutie. It's been a long time, Link-Poo." "I don't have a minute, it's been a few days since we last seen each other and how many times have I told you not to call me that?" "You are so good at playing hard to get." "Give me that back, please." He takes the book back and walks away. "I told you, Mistress. Maybe you should give up. And check out those muscle men over there," said one of her maids, pointing at the group of muscular guys. The guys smile and waves to Amanda. "No way. Link will be mine. I'll never give up that easy. Ladies, let's head home."

A few hours later, Link leaves his training and his trainer from inside the building said, "goodbye Link. And congrats, you got another perfect score. You are just like Sir Lion." "Thank you and goodbye." Link walks home while reading his book. Until someone grabs on his leg and pulls him into the air. When he's lifted up, he drops his book, prepare his fists and, "hey! Put me down! You better or you'll get the beating of your life. I am the son of Sir Lion! You have been warned, mister!" When he looked at the person that pick him up, it was Daruk the powerhouse of Link's group of friends; The Explorers. "Explorer Daruk? Is that you? It's good to see." "[laughs happily] Good to see you too, little guy. Still, love to read I see." "Yep! And could you put down, please?" "Oh! Sorry. And besides, when you are in reading mode, Link. It's hard to get you to notice anyone including us." When he puts him down, Link said, "Wait? The others are here, too?" "Yes, we are. You drop your book, Link," said Agitha; the healer and youngest of the Explorers and she gave him his book back. "Thanks, Agitha," said Link, taking the book from her and pats her gently on the head. "Hi, Link," said Cia and Lana; the magic experts of the Explorers and walking to Link. "Hi, Sorceress twins," said Link. "Hello Link," said King Darunia, Princess Ruto, Princess Minda, and Urbosa. "Hi, fellow Explorers. Where's Fi?" "I'm above you." Link was surprised that he falls to the ground but was caught by Mipha. "Thanks, Mipha," said Link, getting back on his feet. "You're…welcome," said Mipha, blushing. "Well, if isn't the mama's boy of Lady Lexi," said Revali, coming done from the sky." Link was angry and said, "I'm not a mama's boy! She's just overprotective, Revali." "He's right you know. I've seen a lot of protective mothers from all over Hyrule, but never seen a mother ultra-protective than Link's," said Urbosa. "Still that doesn't change. Hey! Who pinched me on the back? Link!" "I didn't do it this time." "Sorry, Mr. Revali. But I need your feathers for some of my medicines that I'm making," said Agitha, putting his feather in a jar. "So, Explorers. Do you got anything new," said Link, who's excited. "Here you go Link. A picture of the entire kingdom of the Zora's domain," said Ruto giving him the photo. When he got it, he said, "thank you, Princess Ruto. You're the best." While he's looking at the photo, Ruto was blushing and said quietly, "see, Cia. He's like mine's better." "Oh, please. I have super magic powers which is better than Zora's talents." "Hey," said Mipha, annoyed. "Not you, Mipha. I was talking about Ruto." "But she's my second-cousin." "Cia, just say that I'm going to win his heart," said Ruto. "No, I will win it." "She's right because I'm going to win," said Lana. "I said 'I' not we, little sister." "Link would prefer a calm and peaceful girl like me," said Mipha. "No way, he prefers someone who's a master of disguise like me," said Minda. "He prefers someone that knows the way like I do," said Fi. "Why would he pick you? You're a spirit." "But you are a Twili." "And you sound like a robot plus you're creepy." "I am not." When Lana, Cia, Ruto, Mipha, Fi and Minda argues, Urbosa and Agitha talks to each other. "They're fighting about winning Link; again. I'm glad we don't have interest in him. I'm just a little girl," said Agitha, being annoyed by the fight. "Agree. It's a mystery of how Link is so attractive. Luckily, I'm not looking for anyone to love," said Urbosa. "To be honest, Ms. Urbosa. For a long time, we been helping Link trying to leave Hylitopia ever since he formed us; The Explorers. His mother can sense when he tries to leave. How does she do it?" "Well, Agitha. When a mother give birth to a child, she will get senses that are mysterious. It's from the very first sight of her child, that she'll get her mother senses. It happens to every woman when they have children. It's actually normal." Darunia pats Link in the back and said, "Everyone. I saw Link's mother at the market. It's time to activate of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th plan; The Flying Link." "Still my king, we should work on naming the plans better," said Daruk.

At Link's house, he, Darunia, Daruk, Revali and Minda are on the roof while Ruto, Agitha, Mipha, Urbosa, Fi, Cia and Lana are watching around the town to make sure that Lexi doesn't see what they're up to. "Ok, can guys explain the plan again," said Link, all confused. "Well, it's simple. Minda will give you a bird costume to wear. Darunia and Revali will push you of your house. While Urbosa, Mipha, Agitha, Ruto, Fi and I keep an eye on and distract your mother, Cia and Lana will use their magic to help you fly over the wall. Easy as pie," said Daruk. "Why can't we just make Link invisible," said Revali. "We tried that already. That was our plan from 2 days ago. Somehow, Lexi knew Link was invisible. She caught him by pouring paint on him," said Darunia. "How about we disguise Link as trading goods?" "That was yesterday's plan. Even though, Minda is the best and only master of disguise in our group, still Lexi found out. It's a mystery of how she does it." "Ok, men. This time; my costume will not fail. I worked on it all day before I got here," said Minda, taking out the costume that it looks like a hawk. She throws the costume to Link. While looking away from him, Darunia, Revali and Daruk helps him put it on. Minda shouts to Fi; saying, "hey, Fi! Do you or the others see Lady Lexi?" "Nope, all clear. Start phase 2." "Yes. It's time to push Link. I always wanted to do it ever since you bet me at ever sword fight," said Revali, all excited. "I only won 999,999,999,999,999,999,910 of them," said Link, walking to edge of the roof. "But I won 90 battles!" "Still, does it matter?" Revali slaps his face with annoyance and said, "ok. Are you ready, King of the Gorons?" Then, Darunia said, "ready. Set? Now." Then both Revali and Darunia pushed Link off the roof. While Link was falling, Cia and Lana uses their magic to making him float in the air. And while he was in the air, it looks like he's a soaring eagle. While Minda, Revali, Daruk, and Darunia climbs down from the roof, Cia and Lana keeps Link from falling. "I think he's going to make it," said Agitha; seeing Link almost above the wall. Until Cia and Lana's eyes were blind by a reflection of the sun. While they were rubbing their eyes to see, Link fall from the sky and he landed into his mother's arms. "Mother," said Link, all surprised and shocked. When she puts him down, she looked disappointed and said, "nice try, Link. But no matter what, you will never leave here." "Mother, it's not fair. My friends can go explore. I know we are not supposed to leave, but I just want to see." "Link. It's dangerous out there." "But my friends are saying it's safe. Are you lying to me?" His mother was shocked and made an unsure look on her face. Then Link became sad and runs to his room, while running he takes off the costume and throws on the ground. Then his mother looks at the Explorers with sad face and goes into her house to comfort her son. The Explorers were shocked and surprised. "Wow. I never seen Link getting upset like that before," said Mipha. "We should go home, now. And let them talk," said Urbosa, grabbing the costume and gave it to Minda. "You're right. I better get Agitha back home or her mother will get worried," said Minda, putting the costume away and holds Agitha's hand. "After a few years, Link is still friends with you weirdos," said Amanda, with a mean laughter. "You! Why don't you give up on trying to marry Link," said Cia, about use her magic on her. "Cia. Stop. We can't use our magic on others for no reason," said Lana, calming her down. "But she deserved to be turn into a mouse and be feed to the mountain lions!" "Is that a bit too much?" "But she's a bully." "Why don't you guys run along to your home where freaks like you belong," said Amanda, leaving with an evil laugh. "Lana, maybe you should've let Cia do something to her," said Revali. "But we can't use violence to solve our problems," said Mipha. "She's right. And our magic can only be used for good, bring joy and happiness," said Lana. "Well, turn her into something hideous will make us happy," said Ruto. "Can we just reason with her," said Agitha. "Reason," said Darunia, all shocked. "With Amanda," said Daruk, all confused. "Are you crazy, Agitha," said Minda. "Well, she can't be all that bad." "Oh, yes she is. She's innocent in the outside but a pure-black heartless person in the inside," said Fi. "C'mon, everyone. We'll deal with her tomorrow," said Urbosa. "Really," said Cia, excitedly. "No." "Ah, man. Still like turn into vampire bat because she's a monster." The Explorers goes to the gate of the wall. It opens up and they walked back to their home.

Back at Link's house, Link lays down on his bed and plays "Bad Day" on his guitar. Lexi comes into his room and said, "hey. I brought you some soup in case you were hunger." "Mother, am I an outcast," said Link, sadly. "No, you're not. Why do you ask that?" Lexi put the bowl of soup on his desk and sits down on his bed. "The villagers think I'm a funny boy." "Still, you're not. You are a very special boy with incredible talents." "I'm sorry. For what happened out there." "I forgive you. I just love you too much, besides I don't want to lose you like your father." "I wish father was here. I miss him; so much." "I miss him too. Life isn't easy and it depends on the choices you make." "I give up." "What!?" "I know father doesn't want me to, but I give up for you." "Oh, ok. But what about Zelda?" "I haven't seen her in 9 years. But if I do meet her, I tell her." "I see." Lexi gets up and leaves his room.

At Hyrule castle, a black-hooded figure runs to the exit of the castle but was stopped by Impa. "C'mon, Impa. I just want to see the other side of the wall," said the figure that turns out to be the 18-years-old Princess Zelda taking off the hood and throws on the ground with disappoint. "I wish I could let you, Princess. But I don't want you to get in trouble with your father again." "Fine. I'll return to my room," said Zelda, leaving calmly. While Impa picks up the hood, King Rhoam walks up to her and said, "Ms. Impa. Did she try to leave again?" "Yes, Your Majesty. She never gives up on her dreams that easy. Also, she's doing it for love." "She still in love with Link? But she hasn't seen him in 9 years." "She gets her never-give-up spirit and heart from her mother." "Yes, I know that. But I don't know where she gets her attitude from. Zelena never have that kind of anger before." "You already told her about the Triforce of Wisdom, right?" "I told her when she was 14." "Ok. You know with that piece of the Triforce within she'll have a chance to fulfill her dream, right?" "I know. Although, I hate to do it. But I have to. I'm just worried about who have the Triforce of Courage. It's says in the prophecy that the ones with the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage will be in love. I just hope it won't be someone that Zelda and I hate. I hope this person will be kind, strong, smart, independent, caring and brave. You know I'm starting to think this will be the future king of Hyrule and father of my future grandchildren." "Now, Your Majesty. I know want to see your grandchildren before you go, we should give your daughter some time. I mean, what if it's Link?" "You always ship my daughter and Sir Lion's son ever since they meet." "I think it's time we should go to our rooms. It's almost the end of the afternoon." "You're right. I'll try and talk to my daughter. Have a nice day, Ms. Impa." "You too, Your Majesty." After, she bowing down to him, she goes to her room. King Rhoam goes to Zelda's room where she was lying down on her bed with her face on her pillow. He opens and knocks on her door and said, "hello, my little princess." Zelda uncovers her face and said, "hello, father." "I heard what happen." "Sorry, I tried to leave again." "You know you will have a chance to, right?" "Yes, but I want explore with Link." "You're still not over your love for him? I heard that a lot of girls here in our home goes crazy for him." "Really?!" "Yes. I heard one of those girls wants to marry him." "What?!" "Don't worry. Link always refuse to her." "Who is it?" "I don't know." "Will mother be ok up there?" "Yes, I'm sure. Goodbye, princess." "Goodbye, father." When her father leaves and closes her door, Zelda takes out her heart stone she made and a photo of her and Link when they were younger. She flashbacks to when her and Link were young playing in the grass fields. "There you are," said Link's father; Sir Lion. "Dad," said Link, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Zelda was picked by her mother; Zelena. "Mommy," said Zelda, hugging her. "Alright, children. Let's head to Lion's place. His wife is baking apple pie and chocolate cookies," said Zelena, carrying Zelda in her arms. "Yay, sweets," said Link and Zelda, happily and laughing. When the flashback ends, she kisses the photo of Link, "I miss those wonderful days in the sun. And you too, Link."


	4. Ch 3: Reunited at Last

**Chapter 3: Reunited at Last**

A few hours passed and now night time. Link walks outside and goes to his father's grave; which near his house. He touches his father's headstone and it says, "Sir Lion. Died at age 42. A great knight trusted protector of Hyrule, best friend of King Rhoam and Zelena, loving husband, and a wonderful father." Link takes out a bouquet of flowers, puts it in front of the stone and says, "Father. Rest in peace. I shall pray to the four goddesses of Hyrule for you." "Come on, Link. It's night time," said Lexi, calling him from his house. "Coming, mother." Link kisses his father headstone and goes back inside. At Hyrule Castle, Zelda goes to her mother's grave. She touches her headstone and it says, "Queen Zelena Hyrule. Died at age 40. A great queen, true best friend, a loving wife and a wonderful mother." She takes out a bouquet of roses; her mother's favorite puts them in front of the headstone and said, "Mother. I shall pray for you to the four goddesses. Rest in peace." "Zelda. Time to call it nights," said Impa, calling from the castle. "I'm coming, Impa." She kisses the headstone and goes back inside. Back at Link's house, Link goes to bed, he playing his guitar, and flashback to when he was 9 years old. His 9-year-old self was hugging his father grave and sings,

 _"_ _Days in the sun_

 _Where my life has barely begun_

 _Not until my whole life is done_

 _My family is broken by heart."_

"Link," said Lexi. "Coming, mom," said Link going to his mom. After his flashback ends, he continues playing his guitar. At Hyrule Castle, King Rhoam looks at the portrait of him, his wife and daughter and sings,

 _"_ _Will I lose love again_

 _Like my dead queen with gorgeous refrain?_

 _Will she now forever remain_

 _Out of reach of my arms?"_

At Impa's room, she looks at The Wall of Safety and pictures of her of all the places she went. Then she sang,

 _"_ _All those days in the sun_

 _What I'd give to relive just one_

 _The exploring I have done_

 _Is like the pure and shining light."_

Back at Link's house, Lexi looks at the portrait of her, her husband and son. And sings,

 _"_ _Oh! I could sing_

 _Of the pain these dark days bring_

 _The spell we're under_

 _Still, it's the wonder of us_

 _I sing for tonight."_

Back at the Hyrule Castle, Zelda holds her heart stone tight and looks at The Wall of Safety. Then sang,

 _"_ _How in the midst of all this sorrow?_

 _Can so much hope and love endure?_

 _I_ was _innocent and certain._

 _Now, I'm wiser but unsure._

Impa _: I can't go back into my live-hood_

Zelda _: One that my father made secure_

Link _: I can feel a change in me_

Link and Zelda _: I'm stronger now but still not free_

All _: Days in the sun_

 _Will return we must believe_

 _As lovers do_

 _Those days in the sun will come shining through."_

After finishing playing his guitar, Link puts it on a chair, blows out his candle and goes to sleep. Lexi goes to her room, blows out her candle and goes to sleep. Back at Hyrule castle, the king goes to sleep. Impa reads a book to make her sleep. Zelda is drawing a picture of her and Link when they were young; kissing. "I wish that could have happened for real," said Zelda, placing the drawing next to her heart stone.

A few hours past and morning comes. Outside the wall, The Explorers waited for the guards to open the gate. When the gate open, Cia yawns and say, "why do we have to come this early?" "Getting up early was your idea. Just so you can have breakfast with Link," said Urbosa. "Well, I'm going to sit next to him because I'm a princess," said Ruto. "Cousin. Can I have a turn sitting next to him," said Mipha. "You can sit on the other side of him." "But that's where Cia sits." "Wait. Is that Link on top of his house," said Lana, noticing Link on the roof. Fi and Minda fly up to the roof and sees Link; sad. "Link, are you ok," said Fi. "FI and Minda?! You're here early," said Link, all surprised. "We're not alone. And it's 9 am," said Minda. "Link! Can you come down, please," said Agitha, shouting to him. "Hold on, guys," said Link, climbing down while Minda and Fi fly down. When he got down, The Explorers notice his bad mood. "You feel blue, Link," said Lana, asking. "One. I didn't get to eat breakfast yet. And two. I give up." "What you mean you give up, little guy," said Daruk. "I give up on my dream." "What?! Who are you and what have you done to the real Link," said Cia. "This isn't you, Link. Are you joking? Please, tell us you're joking," said Lana. "No, I'm not." "Why? We loved you to come over and visit our home," said Ruto. "I'm doing this for my mother." "After all of the plans, you want to give up," said Urbosa. "Yes. I know I'm not going to succeed." "Good, because we need a break from that," said Revali. "Revali! That's cold," said Darunia. "Sorry, but we could have a break." "C'mon, Explorers. Let's go get some eats," said Link, leading them to Hylitopia. And they follow him. While walking, Link starts reading his library book. "Well, at least he hasn't changed when it comes to reading," said Urbosa.

From the other side of the village, Princess Zelda walks with Impa. Zelda notice her Triforce of Wisdom is glowing and said, "Impa! My Triforce! It's glowing! What's happening?" When Impa saw the glow, she said, "it means there's a piece of the Triforce here. We must find it. Zelda, the only way will find it is yours' glow. If it glows brighter, it means the piece is closed. If it glows less, it means you're going farther from it." Zelda looks at her glow and keeps walking to find the piece. Back with Link and his friends, they stopped at the bakery. Back with Zelda and Impa, Zelda stops and feels weird. "Something wrong, Princess," said Impa. "No, but my heart is beating so different. It's like it hasn't beat this way for years," said Zelda, placing her glowing Triforce hand on her heart. When she put her hand in front of the bakery, her glow became super bright. "So, Link. What are you having this morning," said the baker man. When she heard the word 'Link', her heart pumped harder. She then saw Link and she quickly runs up to him and hugs him. When Link noticed her, he was confused at first and said, "I don't want to be rude but who are you?" "Link. It's me; Zelda." Then Link became so happy that he hugged her right back. While the two were hugging, Impa notices Link's birthmark on his hand is glowing. Impa silently saying to herself, "can't it be? Is it possible? I was right." "Link. Who's this," said Mipha. "Explorers meet my childhood best friend in Hylitopia; Zelda the Princess of Hyrule," said Link; introducing Zelda to his friends. "Hi, Princess Zelda. My name is Agitha," she said shaking her hand. "Princess of all of Hyrule. I'm Cia and this is my younger twin sister; Lana," she said bowing down to her with Lana. "A great honor to meet you, Princess. I'm Darunia, the King of the Gorons and this is my appointed-bodyguard knight; Daruk," he said bowing his head while Daruk bowed with bended knee. "Indeed, it's an honor. I'm Ruto; the princess of the Zora and this is my 2nd-cousin; Mipha," she said bowing her head with Mipha. "Hello, Princess of Hyrule. I'm Minda; the Princess of the Twilight Realm," she said bowing her head. "I'm the spirit of Skyloft; Fi," she said bowing her head. "I'm Urbosa; the aunt of Riju; the chieftain of Gerudo Desert," she said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Revali of the Ritos," he said bowing down to her. "It's nice to finally meet new people. How did you and your friends meet, Link," said Zelda. "Oh! It's a funny story actually. In order, I first met the twin sorceress sisters; Cia and Lana at age 10. Then I met King Darunia and Daruk when I was 11. At 12-years-old I met Princess Ruto and Mipha. Then 13, I meet Revali. Also at 14, I met Urbosa, Minda, and Agitha. Then at 15, I meet Fi. It was the bumping and running into them routine. But man, when I meet Revali; it was so hilarious," said Link, laughing. "Not it wasn't. You accidentally pushing me into the farm pigs' mud bath was so embarrassing. Also, it was when my cousin and I were helping our trading route," said Revali, angrily. "When Cia and I meet Link, we came to Hylitopia for the trading. He runs into us while doing his knight training," said Lana. "When the King and I meet Link, the King came to visit Rhoam. Link was reading when he bumped into us," said Daruk. "When Ruto and I met him, he got hurt from falling off his father's horse," said Mipha. "When I met Link, my niece came to visit this town of yours. He was playing his guitar and my niece wanted to know who was playing. And both; I and she were amazed by his talent," said Urbosa. "I met Link when my mommy and daddy came to visit. I was carrying crates for my trading route. I slip and drop the crates. But Link was there and helped me," said Agitha. "I met Link when my parents want to show me this town. He was playing in the grass with his other fellow knights," said Minda. "I came to Hylitopia to help my Skyloft people as their guide to get there. Link was trying to get in the wagons when we try to leave," said Fi. "Interesting stories. Link, you remember Impa," said Zelda. "Ms. Impa. I didn't see you there. How are you doing," said Link, shaking her hand. "Good. We would like to show you the Castle," said Impa, leading them to Castle. "Sure," said Link, following Impa and Zelda with his fellow Explorers.

Before going inside, Impa shows the pins of the knights' horses. A Mustang was nighening with joy when it saw Link. "Link, I think that horse likes you," said Zelda. "That's my father's horse; Faith," said Link; hugging Faith. "He looks friendly," said Revali. But Faith was angry and tries to bit him. "Link, I don't think he likes me." "Because you called her a man." "Wait, what? Faith is a girl." "Yes. Do you remember her, Zelda? We ride on her when we were kids." "Oh, yes. I was so focused on my duties that I forgot about her. I'm so sorry, Faith," said Zelda, petting her. Then Faith licks her with forgiveness. "You still love to read, don't you, Link," said Impa. "Yes, Ms. Impa." "We'll follow me. I have a surprise for you." While walking through the castle, Link closes his eyes. "Alright, Link. We're here. You can look, now," said Zelda. When he opened them, he was amazed and happy because they were in the Castle Library; full of millions of books. "You like it, Link," said Impa. "Like it? I LOVE IT. Did you read all of them?" "Almost, everything. My mother was book lover like you and father." "Link? Is that you," said Amanda; walking pass them. When Link heard her, the Explorers stare at her with anger. "Princess. You know, Link," said Amanda with worry. "He and I are childhood best friends. We know each ever since he was 6 and I was 5," said Zelda, hugging Link. Amanda notices Zelda's affections to Link and Link's kindness to Zelda; that she smiled outside but on the inside, she was full of pure jealousy and anger. "Amanda, are you ok? Because I see that you are sweating," said Impa. "I'm fine. It's just hot today, Ms. Impa," said Amanda, wiping the sweat away. "You want to get some ice cream with me and the Explorers, Zelda," said Link. "Yes, Link," said Zelda, happily. "I got to go home," said Amanda, running away to her mansion. "Link, you know her," said Zelda. "Don't want to be rude but of course he knows her. Amanda is so mean us and flirts with Link. That girl wants Link's hand in marriage ever since they first met. If the others let me do magic, I would turn her into an ugly rat," said Cia. Zelda was shocked and Link said, "you ok, Zelda?" "I'm fine. Let's go gets some ice cream now. I'll pay for us. You won't come, Impa?" "No thank you, Zelda. I have duties to attend. I'll go tell your father what you're doing. Have a good time." While Link, Zelda, and the Explorers were leaving, they were being watched by Amanda. While watching them, she pretends that's she's chopping Zelda's neck with two fingers. She then walks to her mansion; which it's close to the Castle. When she went inside, her maids escort her to her room. While the maids fix her hair, she said, "maids. Leave me alone in my room, please." "Yes, ma'am." When they leafed, Amanda takes out a shrine with pictures of Link and dolls that look like him. She looks out of her window, sees Link and Zelda hold hands as they walk with their friends. She takes a picture of Link and Zelda and holds it into her. She takes out scissors and cuts Zelda out of it. She placed the picture of Link on her shrine and throws the picture of Zelda into her fireplace. She then speaks to herself, "that Princess Zelda. She thinks she can steal my future husband! My future husband! She's wrong. You! Your Princess-ship, you don't deserve him, I do!" Then she calms down and starts singing,

 _The Goddess Hylia_

 _You know I'm a righteous woman_

 _Of my virtue, I am justly proud_

 _The Goddess Hylia_

 _You know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

 _Then tell me, Hylia_

 _Why I see him singing there_

 _Why his god-like eyes still scorch my soul_

 _I feel him, I see him_

 _The sun caught in his golden hair_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control_

 _Like fire_

 _Hellfire_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning desire_

 _My rivalry with Zelda now begin_

After singing, she sees visions of a million cloaked figures and sings to them,

 _It's not my fault_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _It's Zelda_

 _The one who set this jealously and angry flame_

 _It's not my fault_

 _But I'll have a plan_

 _To make Link not hers but my and only man_

After singing, the figures disappeared into her fire place. She then falls to her knees and continues to singing,

 _"_ _Protect him, Hylia_

 _Don't let that siren cast her spell_

 _Don't let her fire sear Link's flesh and bone_

 _Destroy Princess Zelda_

 _And let her taste the fires of hell_

 _And let Link be mine and mine alone_

 _Hellfire_

 _Dark fire_

 _Now, Princess it's your turn_

 _Link will choose me and you_

 _Choose your pyre_

 _He'll be mine while you shall burn_

While watching the picture of Zelda burning, she manically and evilly laughs. But was stopped by a knock at her door and the person from the other side of the door said, "Amanda. It's your father. Is everything okay?" "Yes, father. I was just laughing at a joke that heard from my maids." "Ok. Your mother and I will wait for you downstairs. It's time for lunch." "OK. Just give me one minute." Then she clams down and continues singing,

 _"_ _Hylia have mercy on him_

 _Hylia have mercy in me_

 _But he will be mine and_

 _Zelda Shall_

 _Burn!_

"Amanda! What's going on up there," said her mother from downstairs. "Nothing, mother," said Amanda, calming down. "Well, come down; my honey-cup princess. Our chef made your favorite meal." "Great. I come down soon." Then Amanda takes out a pen and some paper. She writes, 'Goals: Make Link mine & husband and find a way to kill Zelda." Then she leaves her room to go eat lunch with her parents.

A few hours later, it's noon. At the ice cream parlor, our heroes enjoying their milkshakes. While Link and Zelda continue drinking their shakes, he shows a photo album of the photos that the Explorers gave him. "Look at all of those places. There so beautiful," said Zelda, so amazed. "I know right. I wish I could go there," said Link. "I haven't given up on our dream, Link. I still believe that we can go." "You do. Well Zelda, I…" "You still believe in our dream, right?" Before Link could answer, Zelda smiled sweetly at him; that's cause Link to think. Then Link thought to himself, "my father is right. I should because there are still people that believe in me. Especially Zelda." "Link, I haven't got an answer yet," said Zelda, whose confused. "Yes, I still believe." "But Link, you told us this morning, that you…," said Revali, correcting him. "Oh, Revali. You are such a joker," said Link, sarcastically laughing and punches him in the arm; hard. That hit causes Revali to fall into a rose bush, comes out of the bush with thorns and screamed with pain. The Explorers, Link, and Zelda laughed at him so hard that it caused Daruk to fall off of his chair but continues laughing while he was laying on the ground.

A few hours, Agitha pricks out the thorns off of Revali and puts creme on the wounds. "Don't worry, Mr. Revali. With this special crème I made, your wounds will be healed by tomorrow," she said putting crème on the last wound that's on his hand. "Are you sure I'll be fine," he said looking at his wounds with crème on top of them. "Of course. I'm from Naturetopia. Our motto is, 'Whom every is hurt or sick, with our medicines; you'll get healed quick'". "That's good motto. And it rhymes." Then two walked to the other Explorers whom they're explaining the pictures that Link is showing to Zelda. "They're all so beautiful," said Zelda. "Really? Even the Valley of the Seers, Death Mountain and Gerudo Desert," said Lana. "Yes. Today is the best day of my life. I reunited with Link and made new friends. Link, you know tomorrow night is the Ball of Peace?" "Oh yeah. I can't wait," said Link, excitedly. "What's the Ball of Peace," said Agitha. "It's a universal celebration of peace. It's now the 38 millionth anniversary," said Urbosa. "Would all of you like to come to ball," said Zelda, asking. "Yes. Of course. Why sure," said the Explorers, excitingly. "Should you head home, Link? Because it's sunset," said Ruto, noticing the sun. "Oh, yes. I got to get going. Hey, Zelda. I don't usually say this to other girls but can I be your dancing partner at ball," said Link, about to head home. Zelda blushed and happily plus calmly said, "yes." "Great. Have good night everyone." "Goodbye, Link. Goodbye, Princess," said the Explorers, heading to the gate of The Wall of Safety. "Good night everyone," said Zelda, run to her castle.

At Link's house, his mother is waiting for him. "Mother, I'm so sorry that I'm late," said Link, coming in the house, excitedly. Lexi was so confused and said, "Link. You look happier than ever. Did something happen?" "Yes, mother. I met Zelda again." "Really? Why Link, that's incredible!" "Also, the Explorers and I got invited to the Ball of Peace." "Wow! Who invited you?" "Zelda." "Oh, then we got to get you something good to wear. Let's head to Madam Couture's shop." "Right now? Ok."

At Hyrule Castle, Zelda was happily dancing while heading to her room. She accidentally bumps into Impa and her father. "Oh, hi Impa and father. I can't wait for the ball tomorrow night. I should pick the best ball gown I have," she said, happily dance passed them and goes into her room. "What's up with my daughter," said King Rhoam. "Well, Your Majesty. That's how she acts when she thinks about Link," said Impa, laughing. "Link? I haven't heard from him in a while. She saw Link today?" "Yes, sir. And his friends." "Friends? Who are they?" "Cia and Lana; the twin daughters of the Guardian of Time, Darunia; the King of the Gorons, his knight; Daruk, Ruto; the Princess of the Zoras, her 2nd cousin; Mipha, Agitha; the daughter of the mayor of Naturetopia, Minda; Princess of the Twilight Realm, Fi; the spirit of the Sky, Urbosa; aunt of the chieftain of Gerudo and Revali; from Tayantha Frontier." "Well, that's a lot of friends." "I think your daughter got asked out to dance at the ball. And I'm guessing it was Link. She probably invited him and his friends to the ball." "I bet you're right." "I bet the two will kiss the ball." "I bet that will happen soon and not tomorrow." "Sound like a challenge." "You're on." "I'll go check on Zelda, Your Majesty." "OK. I'm going to win." When Impa walking to Zelda's room and opens her door, Zelda was looking through of all of her ballgowns. "Impa, you're just in time. Which dress should I choose: golden, silver, red, blue, violet, light green, or pink." "I think you should wear pink because Link will think you're pretty." "Great, thank you." "I'll tell you something. You should whiten your teeth, so Link will think you have beautiful smile." "Thanks." When Impa leaves her room, she whispers to King Rhoam's ear and he said, "really?! Link has it?! Then that means you were right. Does Zelda know?" "Nope. But she'll figures out by herself." Back at Zelda's room, Zelda hangs her ballgown near her closet and hugs her heart stone. She then tucks herself to bed and said, "tomorrow is going to be the best night of my life. I got help father preparing for the ball. I better get plenty of rest." She blows her candle and goes to sleep.

Back Link's house, Lexi, and Link return home with ball clothing. "I hope you pick the right one, Link. Because it's a very special ball," said Lexi, putting the clothing on the living room couch. "Don't worry, mother. Green always fits me. I better get some rest. Good night, mother," said Link, going into his room. "Good night, son," said Lexi, going to bed. As Link blows off his candle and tucks himself to bed, he said, "you're right, father. I should never give up. I hope you sleep in peace tonight."

Outside the Wall of Safety, the white, red, blue and green cloak figures look at the wall. "Master, we're going to the ball, right," said the blue cloak figure. "Yes. We have to check on our two lovers," said the white cloak figure. "Still, Master. I can't believe we did gave them to them. I heard from my home that he was trying to leave, but she won't let him. He must have a hard time throughout his life, especially her. He won't let her leave too.," said the red cloak figure. "Calm yourself. You know we have to. And they are the ones who will save Hyrule from him. Besides, they're also part of the prophecy including his friends," said the green cloak figure. "Alright, ladies. We must prepare for tomorrow night. Have a good rest," said the white cloak figure, leaving. "Good night, Master," said the red, blue and green cloak figures, leaving.

Back at Link's house, Link's hand glowed. It glowed so brightly that Lexi went to look. Lexi said, "it's time for him to know the truth about his birthmark and his chance to leave. I'm not sure if he's ready to know how his father died. I'll tell tomorrow." Then she goes back to bed.


	5. Ch 4: The Princess and the Knight

**Chapter 4: The Princess and the Knight**

A few hours passed, and it is afternoon. At the Valley of the Seers; at Cia and Lana's house, Cia and Lana look in a closet full of dresses they have. Cia choose a black dress with white roses on it and Lana choose a white dress with black roses on it. When they looked at the dresses, they laughed happily because the dresses almost looked the same. As they put them on, their mother from downstairs said, "Cia! Lana! Your carriage is here! And have a good time!" "OK, mother," said the twins running downstairs. As they kiss their mother goodbye, they stepped into the carriage and waved goodbye to their mother as they leave.

At Death Mountain; at the Goron Castle, Darunia was putting on colon and Daruk was brushing his bread. "Sir, our ride is here," said Daruk, looking outside of the window and see their carriage. As they walked out of the castle, Daruk notices his nephew. "Are sure don't want to come, Yunobo," said Daruk, patting his head. "Yes, I'm sure. Someone has to keep an eye on the castle. Have fun, uncle," said Yunobo. When Daruk and Darunia got in, Daruk waves goodbye to Yunobo as they leave.

At Zora's Domain; at Zora Castle, Ruto brushes her eyelashes while Mipha puts on lipstick and eyeshadow on. Sidon comes in and said, "cousin and sister. Your carriage has arrived." "Are you sure you don't want to come, brother," said Mipha, hugging him. "I'm sure. And someone has to look after father. Have a good time you two," said Sidon, waving goodbye to them as they ride off.

At the Twilight Realm, Minda transforms into her true appearance and see her carriage. When she walks into she said, "driver, take me to Naturetopia; fast. I need to pick up a friend." Then it leaves to Naturetopia. At Naturetopia; at its Mayor's house, Agitha puts on a blue dress with golden butterflies. "Agitha! Minda is here," said her mother, from downstairs. "Coming mom," she said going outside. She walking into the carriage and sits next to Minda. "Princess Minda. Please look after my child," said Agitha's father. "Don't worry Mr. Mayor! I'll take care of her," said Minda, as the carriage drive away.

At Skyloft, Fi is about to leave. "Have a good time," said the Skylians. "Goodbye, everyone," said Fi, riding off on a carriage that's made of clouds.

At the Gerudo Desert; at the Gerudo Castle, Urbosa brushes her hair and polish her nails. Riju comes into her room and said, "aunt. Your ride is here." As they walk outside to her carriage, Urbosa said, "are you sure you're not coming, niece?" "Yes, aunt. I'm afraid I'm busy today. Have fun." As Urbosa steps into her carriage, she waves goodbye to Riju.

At Tayantha Frontier; at the entrance, Revali shakes hand with his cousin; Teba. "Have fun, Revali," said Teba, let's go of his hand. "So long, dear cousin," said Revali, flying away to Hylitopia.

At Link's house, Lady Lexi puts on purple dress with sparkles on it and a green cloak. "Link! Hurry up," she said knocking at his door. When Link comes out, he's wearing a prince uniform except it's green and no crown. "Link, you look like a real prince," said Lexi, all surprised. "Thank you, mother. Let's go," said Link, opening the door for her.

At Hyrule Castle, the main entrance open and a crowd of Hyrulians enters inside. Inside the ballroom, the Explorers waited for Link and his mother. When they saw Link and Lexi, they were so surprised by Link's appearance that the sight of it causes Cia, Lana, Ruto, Mipha, Minda and Fi to faint in daze. "What happened to them," said Link, noticing Cia, Lana, Ruto, Mipha, Minda and Fi on the floor; unconscious. "Oh, it's ok. They just fainted with surprise because you look like a prince, Link," said Agitha. As they wake up, they greeted Lady Lexi and said, "I'm going to go find Impa. Have fun, everyone." When she walked away, King Rhoam walks up to them and the Explorers quickly bows down. When he saw Link, he thought he was a prince and said, "a prince? Who are you and where are you from?" "Mr. Hyrule, it's me Link," said Link, comes up to him. The king was so happy that he gave him a bear hug. "Look at you, Link. You look like your father and a prince. You got me good. Let's hope you fool my Zelda," said the king, noticing Zelda is coming who's wearing a beautiful pink ballgown. "The Explorers. Father. And…father, did you invited another kingdom over to the ball," said Zelda, thinking that Link is a real prince. "Zelda, it's me," said Link. "Wow! Link, you look like a real prince." "Thank you. You look nice this evening." "Thanks." "Princess, why are these non-Hyrulians doing…...," said Amanda, who's wearing a red ballgown, but was interrupted by Link's appearance, also it caused her to faint in dazed. "Did she died," said Cia. "No, she just fainted," said Lana. "Aw, man. I really want her to die," said Minda. "Minda," said Mipha, all disappointed at her. "She's right, cousin. She does deserve it because she bullies us," said Ruto. "Excuse me, but are you, Princess Zelda and Link," said the white cloak figure and behind her was the red, blue and green cloak figures. "Yes. Who are you," said Zelda. "I'm the Priestess of Hylia," said the White Priestess. "I'm the Priestess of Din," said the Red Priestess. "I'm the Priestess of Nayru," said the Blue Priestess. "I'm the Priestess of Farore," said the Green Priestess. "We are the Priestesses of the Four Goddesses," said all four priestesses. "Hello, what brings you here to our ball," said Link. "We heard that you and Zelda are going to dance together; alone. We would love to sing for you while you dance," said the White Priestess. "Why, sure," said Zelda. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this special night. We would love you to leave some space for my daughter and her dancing partner, so then can dance for you," said the King. Then a white spotlight shines down on Link and Zelda. The four Priestesses runs to the stage to sing for the dancers. Before they start dancing, they bow to each other and prepares their dance. While they were dancing the White Priestess sings,

 _"_ _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bent_

 _Unexpectedly"_

Then the Red Priestess sings,

 _"_ _Just a little change_

 _Strangely feels just right_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _The Princess and The Knight"_

Then the Blue Priestess sings,

 _"_ _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise."_

Then the Green Priestess sings,

 _"_ _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Better sweet than strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Nothing can't go wrong"_

The White Priestess: _Certain as the sun_

The Red Priestess: _The evening turns to night_

The Blue Priestess: _Tale as old as time_

The Green Priestess: _Song as old as rhyme_

All: _The Princess and The Knight_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _The Princess and The Knight_

After they finishing singing and they finished dancing, everyone clapped for the performance except for Amanda who is angry that Zelda danced with Link.

While everyone continues to enjoy themselves, Impa, Lady Lexi, and King Rhoam talk to each other. "You know Link has it, right," said King Rhoam. "Yes. But I told him it's a birthmark. I haven't told him the truth yet. But I'll tell him tonight," said Lexi. "Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. That means she and him are meant to be together. Just as I thought," said Impa. "You still ship them. But I'm confused about one thing. How did Link and Zelda get them anyway," said Lexi, all confused. "I'm not sure. But I got a strange feeling about the Priestesses," said King Rhoam.

Back to our heroes, they were talking to each other. And Zelda notices something on Link's hand she grabs his hand and said, "Link, what 's this on your hand?" "This? Oh, it's my birthmark." When she looked closer, she gasped and said, "that's not a birthmark." "What you mean?" "Link, can talk you for a minute," said Lexi. "Sure thing, mother. Excuse me, Zelda and Explorers," said Link, going to his mother. She whispers in his ear and was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me before," said Link. "I wasn't sure you were ready to know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before," said Lexi; sadly. "I forgive you. Now, I know I can fulfill my dream." "You can only tell your friends the truth, but not no one else. Ok?" "Ok, mother."

When they finished talking, Link goes back to his friends. "So, Link. What happened," said Urbosa. "Guys, let's talk to each other; privately," said Link. "I know the perfect place," said Zelda, showing them the balcony. When they went over there, Link shows them his "birthmark" and said, "guys, this isn't a birthmark. It's the Triforce of Courage." The Explorers were shocked and gasped. "So, if you're the boy in green that means we're the 11 friends that will join you on your adventure of the prophecy,' said Revali. "How did you get it," said Mipha. "I don't know. Mother, said it just appeared on the first day with Zelda and I was apart," said Link. "When will we go on our adventure," said Agitha. "I don't know. But we have to be prepared," said Link. "Daruk and I will plan some training tomorrow for us. And we'll meet between the village and the inside of the wall for it," said Darunia. "You're right. But right now, let's have some fun. But we must keep this as a secret, ok," said Link. "Ok," said the Explorers and Zelda. Little did they know, they were being watched by the Priestesses. They returned to the ballroom when our Light Heroes decide to go back to the party.

Then the Light heroes went to the food table. While they're getting their plates, Link notices the chocolate fountain and sees Zelda who's behind him. He puts his plate down, covers a marshmallow with chocolate, hides behind his back, turns around to Zelda and said, "hey Zelda, I forget to tell you that you look beautiful tonight." His friends heard him including Amanda. "Really?! Thank you," said Zelda with surprise, happiness and her cheeks blushing. Daruk, Darunia, and Revali were shocked and surprise. Urbosa and Agitha were happy. Lana, Cia, Ruto, Mipha, Fi, and Minda looked jealous. And Amanda was so angry and jealous that she breaks her fork apart. "Your teeth are so shiny like the stars." "Thanks, I've clean them hard until their pure white." "Yes, you do. But there's something missing." "There is?" "Yes. You need a marshmallow with chocolate in your mouth," said Link, as stuffed the chocolate marshmallow in her mouth. He then laughs at it. When Zelda finished eating the marshmallow, she stuffed a chocolate strawberry into Link's mouth. When he finished it, both he and Zelda laughed together.

They were noticed by Impa, King Rhoam, and Lady Lexi. "Well, that never changed," said Lady Lexi. "Yes. Whenever those two are near the chocolate fountain, they'll stuff each other up with strawberries and marshmallows covered with chocolate," said King Rhoam. "Let's not forget the time when they pranked your advisor, Your Majesty," said Impa, laughing. "Yes, they pranked him by dumping hot melted cheese and he squealed like a girl," said Lady Lexi, laughing so hard. "Remember the time when they were 6 and 7, they sneak a ride on Faith and climbed on a tall apple tree to get apples. They were always looking for excitement and fun in their lives. And let's not forget how they meet," said King Rhoam, laughing. "Yes, how they meet was so cute. Link was near the river and Zelda notices him from a short distance," said Impa. "Link was so shy to talk to her at first sight that he runs to me and Lion," said Lady Lexi. "They got along quickly when Zelda plays with him by throwing rocks into the river and catching fireflies," said King Rhoam. "That Link and Zelda are special. I can never forget the time when Link was born," said Lexi. "Indeed. When he was born, you and Lion looked at him like he was a dream come true. He didn't even cry when he was born. He is your prized possession," said Impa. "Well, Miss Impa; of course, he's her prized possession. Every child is every parents' valuable treasure. When Zelda was born, her mother was crying with tears of joy. I was too happy to see my little princess. She didn't even cry when she was born, she just smiled," said Rhoam. "Link giggled when he was born," said Lexi. "King Rhoam, you know she's not little anymore. She and Link are growing up so fast," said Impa.

The Light Heroes goes to a table, seats down and talk to each other. "Father really used to love chocolate fountains," said Link. "I wish we meet your father. You told us a lot of stories about him," said Daruk. "He's wonderful person, everyone. He saw him before," said Zelda. "Really? What did he look like," said Urbosa. "He looks a lot like Link except the eyes and the hair." "Link said that his father and he came from a great and noble line of knights and protectors of Hyrule. Is that true," said Revali. "Yes. Link, how are you without your father?" "Well, Zelda. Every night before I go to bed, I go to my father's grave. I miss him so much. How about you? How are you without your mother?" "I do the same like you do every night. I miss her so much." "I miss my father too. But I'm sure they don't want us to give up on our dreams." "You're right. I can't wait for training tomorrow." "Attention everyone. It's 9:30 pm. Have a good night," said King Rhoam. Then everyone beginnings to exit the castle, The Explorers walks into their carriages and ways goodbye to Link, Zelda, Rhoam, Impa, and Lexi. Link and Lexi bows to King Rhoam and Princess Zelda and goes straight home.

Little did they know; Link and Zelda were being watched by Amanda from her mansion's balcony. She angrily lies down on her bed and said, "I'll do anything to have Link mine and Zelda burn to the stake. ANYTHING!" "You will do anything to kill a princess and have boy all to yourself," said a male mysterious voice out of nowhere. "Yes, anything." "I'll help you if you do something for me." "I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"


	6. Ch 5: The Ring is Gone

**Chapter 5: The Ring Is Gone**

The next day, it's morning. Outside the town and inside the wall, Link and Zelda waits on the Explorers to come. While waiting, Link plays "the Circle of Life" on his guitar and Zelda was awed by the music. When the song ended, the gate of the wall opens and comeing out of the outside of the wall was The Explorers. And Minda; in her imp form was carrying the sleeping Agitha on her shoulders. "She fell asleep doing you're walk here, again," said Link. "Yes. Agitha. Agitha! Agitha, wake up! We're here," said Minda, trying to wake her up by shaking her. When she wakes up, she said, "did I dozed off all the way here, again?" "Nope, you dozed off when we're almost there," said Urbosa. Daruk puts a big bag on the ground and Zelda said, "what's in the bag?" "It's the equipment we need to work like: weights, swimming gear, archery, and more," said Darunia, taking the stuff out. "Will this make us tired," said Fi. "Of course, working out is supposed to make us tired," said Daruk. Then he and Darunia stands on a rock and looks at The Explorers, Link and Zelda. Then Darunia sings,

 _"_ _Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the evil one_

 _Never look back no matter what_

 _Your training has begun"_

Then Daruk sings,

 _"_ _You have to be brave, smart and cautious_

 _But wait until you see when we're though."_

And they sing together,

 _"_ _People we'll make a man out of you."_

While everyone was stretching, and lifting weights, then Daruk sings,

 _"_ _Tranquil as a forest_

 _But the fire within_

 _Once you find your center_

 _You are sure to win."_

Then Darunia sings,

 _"_ _You're tougher, skillful and more than you think_

 _And you haven't got a clue."_

Then the two Gorons sings,

 _"_ _There are things to make a man out of you"_

During a break, everyone sings,

Princess Ruto and Mipha: " _We're never going to catch our breath"_

Fi and Urbosa: " _Say good bye to those who know me"_

Cia and Lana: " _Boy, we were fools at school for cutting gym"_

Minda and Agitha: " _These guys got us scared to death"_

Link and Zelda: " _Hope we survived what's coming that's mean"_

Revali: " _Now, I really wish that I learned how to swim"_

Then everyone went back to work and sings the **_chorus:_**

Everyone: **_"(Be a man)"_**

Daruk: **_"Must be swift as the coursing river"_**

 ** _"_** ** _(Be a man)"_**

Darunia: **_"with all the force of a great typhoon"_**

 ** _"_** ** _(Be a man)"_**

Daruk and Darunia: **_"with all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_**

Then Darunia sings,

 _"_ _Time is racing toward us,_

 _Till the destruction arrives_

 _Heed Link's every order_

 _And you might survive"_

Then Daruk sings,

 _"_ _You must be suited_

 _For the soon to be coming war_

 _So pack up and be prepared_

 _When danger comes through."_

Then both Gorons sings,

 _"_ _We will and can make a man out of you"_

Then the Light Heroes are getting better and stronger and they sing the **_chorus,_** twice. When they finished their work out, it's already half noon.

While our heroes were relaxing by lying down on the fuzzy grass and looking at the clouds, Cia looks around her and said, "guys, something isn't right." "What do you mean, big sister," said Lana. "Not a single tease or mean laughter from Amanda today." "What do you mean by that," said Zelda. "She's always mean to us every day whenever we come to visit Link," said Ruto. "I bet that girl just died last night," said Minda. "Really, Minda? Do you have to be like that," said Agitha. "Well, she deserves to die," said Fi. "She does deserve some punishment for being a bully to us," said Mipha. "Agree. I've seen so many snakes before, but Amanda is worst of them all," said Urbosa. "I bet she eats lava because she always burns up our fun," said Daruk. "She's the Princess of Bullies," said Darunia. "I bet she's crazy as a robber that wants to rob a castle," said Revali.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a girly scream from The Ring Chamber in the Castle. The Light Heroes quickly runs inside the castle and goes to chamber that's at the top floor of the castle. When they enter inside, they saw King Rhoam on the floor; out cold. "Mr. Hyrule! Mr. Hyrule! Speak to me," said Link, trying to wake him up. When King Rhoam wake up, he made a scared look on his face. "Father, are you all right? What happened," said Zelda. The King shuttered and pointed afraid to an opened case that's on the wall. "The ring! The Hylitopia Ring! It's been stolen," said King Rhoam. When Impa came in, she screamed and saw the ring is gone. "How could this happen?! This chamber is fully guarded," said Zelda. "Impa, quick! Warn the others! Sound the bells," said King Rhoam, getting up with help of Daruk and Darunia.

Impa runs quickly to the big bells of the Hyrule castle and rings it. When the people of Hylitopia heard the bells, they started to panic, run, scream, going into their homes and locked their doors. The bells where so loud that sounds reached to Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, the Valley of the Seers, Gerudo Desert, Twilight Realm, Skyloft, Tayantha Frontier region and Naturetopia. The people from each of the 8 lands started to scream, run into their houses and locked their doors. The guards from each of the 8 lands started locking up their own ring chamber and hides its key.

Back at Hyrule Castle, King Rhoam lays down on his bed and breaths calmly into a paper bag, Impa calms and our Light Heroes watch. Then Lady Lexi comes into the Castle, finds Impa, the Light Heroes and King Rhoam and said, "I heard what happen and I came rushing here. Is the king alright?" "No, mother. He's panicking and Impa is trying to calm him down," said Link, pointing at them. "Who's stolen the ring?" "We don't know yet. Father, can you explain what happen," said Zelda. "I went to the chamber and saw the guards; out cold. And when I got inside, the ring was gone," said King Rhoam, calmly. "Were there any clues of who might have took it," said Cia. "I found this when I got there," said King Rhoam, shows them a golden bracelet. "I recognize that from anywhere," said Lana, taking it from the king. "Yeah. That belongs to Amanda. You know what this means," said Ruto. "She must have been kidnapped," said Mipha. "No. She stole the ring! Isn't that obvious," said Minda. "But what if she tries to stop the thief from taking it and got kidnapped by the thief," said Agitha. "Please. The thief has got to be Amanda," said Fi. "But there's no proof that she did it," said Daruk. "I'll go to her mansion," said Impa, leaving. After 15 minutes later, Impa returns and said, "her parents said that she must have been taken. Because when I saw her room, it was a mess and it looked like a crime scene." "See, there's your proof," said Darunia. "But I still believe that she's the thief," said Cia. "What do we do, now," said Revali. "Whoever stole the ring wants to free Ganondorf. The thief will go after the other rings. So, that means it's time. Time for us; the Light Heroes to go on our journey...to save Hyrule," said Link. "You're right. Everyone, prepare for your journey. I'll look after Lexi and the king. Go and save Hyrule," said Impa. "Explorers and Zelda, wait for me at the Wall; I have to do something," said Link, leaving.

Link goes to the knight's horse's pins. "Faith, I need you," said Link, opening her door. She licks Link and gives him; his father's sword and shield. He gets on Faith and ride out of the castle but we're stopped by his mother. "Link, before you go; please promise me you'll be careful," said Lexi, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry mother. I promise; I shall return safe. Let's go, Faith," said Link, riding to the Wall. When he got there, the Explorers and Zelda were waiting. "Zelda, will you riding with me," said Link, holding out his hand to her. She blushes and grabs his hand. He pulls her up, she sits on Faith; lady-like, and Link puts his arms around her while holding Faith's bit. Before the gates opened, they sing,

Link: _"Look at the world-so close, and we're halfway there"_

Zelda: _"Look at it all-so big-do we even dare?"_

Link: _"Look at us-there at last!_

 _We just have to do it._

 _Should we?_

 _No._

 _Here we go."_

"Do you really have to sing," said Revali. "Come on, Revali. This mine and Zelda's first time leaving Hylitopia," said Link. "Oh! Yes, I forgot." "Are you ready," said Urbosa. "Yes," said Zelda, calmly. When the gates open, the Explorers go out and waits for Zelda and Link. Link and Zelda were a little bit afraid and Link lets Faith move. When they got out, the gates close behind. Link and Zelda looks happy and Cia said, "ok, you two. Time for your first lesson out of the wall. Get off of the horse. When they put their feet on the ground, they were so happy that Zelda sings,

 _"_ _Just smell the grass!_

 _The dirt!_

 _Just like I dreamed they'd be."_

Link: _"Just feel that summer breeze-the way it's calling me_

 _For like the first time ever, we're completely free."_

Wild birds hear their singing that they fly to them, lands on their hands, lets them pets them and flies away. Then they saw a cliff, they got back on Faith. While riding to the cliff, they sing,

Zelda: _"We could go running"_

Link: _"And racing."_

Zelda: _"And dancing."_

Link: _"And chasing."_

Zelda: _"And leaping."_

Link: _"And bounding."_

Zelda: _"Hair flying."_

Link: _"Hearting pounding."_

Zelda: _"And splashing"_

Link: _"And reeling."_

Link and Zelda: _"and finally feeling."_

When they reached to the cliff, they see their home, gets off of Faith and both of them sings; together,

 _"_ _That's when our life begins!"_

"I can't believe this happening," said Link, excitedly. "This is the best thing that ever happen to us," said Zelda, happily. When the Explorers catches up to them on their horses, Revali said, "hey, dreamers. You forgot something important: we have a mission to do." "Sorry, everyone. We just got too excited. So, Fi. Where do we go first," said Link, climbing back on Faith and helps Zelda to get back on. "First we need to go to the Valley of the Seers. It's the closest to Hylitopia. We need to make sure that their ring is still there," said Fi. "Ok, Cia and Lana. Lead us to your home," said Link. "That's easy. Let's go," said Lana. The sisters lead the Light Heroes to their destination.

Meanwhile at unknown dark and floating in the dark clouds temple, a black hooded figure watches the heroes from a crystal ball. The figure was sitting down on round couch with Zant, Ghirahim, Volga, Wizzro, and Yuga while Jalhalla, Molgera and Helmarocking sits behind them. "Well, Evil-licious 8. Looks like the heroes are heading to the Valley of the Seers," said the figure. "I used to live there until they caught me. They banished me but thanks to the help of our Leader; I'll get my revenge," said Wizzro. "And that's where you come in. Bring the ring of the Valley of the Seers," said the figure. "Why does he have to let us listen to you," said Volga. "Because he promised me, I could anything I want," said the figure, angrily. It caused the 8 get scared of the figure. Then the figure starts singing,

 _"_ _I know that powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as an animal's backside_

 _But thick as you are-"_

The figure notices that The Evil-licious 8 were too busy from talking to each other to listen and the figure sings; angrily,

 _"_ _Pay attention!_

 _My words are matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant of expressions_

 _The darkness isn't all upstairs_

 _But we're talking rulers and successions_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for a chance of a life time_

 _Be prepare for sensational news_

 _A shining new era_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer."_

Then Zant sings,

 _"_ _And where do we feature?"_

Then the figure sings,

 _"_ _Just listen to teacher_

 _I know it's sounds sordid_

 _But we'll be rewarded_

 _When at last he is give on his dues_

 _And injustice evil-licious squared_

 _Be prepared."_

"Yay. Be prepared," said Wizzro. "Hehe! We'll be prepared," said Volga. "For the what," said Yuga, all confused. "For the fall down of King Rhoam," said the figure. "What is he sick?" "No, fool. We're going to get rid of him and the Princess too." "Hey! Great idea! Who needs a ruler?" Then the Evil-licious 8 starts dancing and sings,

 _"_ _no ruler! No ruler! Lalalalala!"_

Then the figure yells at them; saying, "idiots! There will be a ruler!" "Hey, but you said, uh…," said Ghirahim, all confused. "Ganondorf will be our ruler. Stick with him, and you will finally have what you want in your lives." Then the Evil-licious 8 cheers, "yay! Alright! Long live Ganondorf!" Then an army of monsters said, "Long live Ganondorf! Long live Ganondorf!" Then they sing,

 _"_ _it's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a ruler who'll be all-time adored."_

Then the figure sings,

 _"_ _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though Ganondorf, the main addresses_

 _The point that I must emphasize is:_

 _YOU WON'T GET A LIFE WITHOUT HIM!_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam."_

The Evil-licious 8 and the monster army sings, _"(Oooooo, la-la-la)"_

 _"_ _Meticulous planning (We'll have a home)_

 _Tenacity spanning (New sweet home)_

 _Decades of denial (We'll be paid with pearls)_

 _Is simply why he'll (A whole new world)_

 _He's rule with disputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

 _And they'll see the wonders I am_

 _Yes, his power and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared."_

Then everyone sings together,

 _"_ _Yes, our power and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared."_

Then everyone laughs evilly until the figure shouts out, "everyone get back to work!" The monster army leaves while the 8 villains stayed. "Wizzro, go! Fetch the Valley of Seers' Ring," said the figure. "I'm not a dog. You know that," said Wizzro, who's confused. "OUT," said the figure, mean fully. Then Wizzro disappeared in the darkness. "You know you're not the boss of us," said Yuga. "HE TOLD ME, I COULD BOSS YOU AROUND! AM I RIGHT," said the figure. The other members of the Evil-licious 8 nodded and in fear; 'yes'. The figure looks through the crystal ball and see Link riding with Zelda on Faith. "Link. That princess ruined everything for us. But when Ganondorf is free, I get rid of her for us. Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!" Yuga, Zant, Ghirahim, and Volga are annoyed the laughter of the figure. "She's doing this just to have that green worm and to kill the princess. How weird," said Yuga. "Guess it's true what they say. Love turns you crazy and do anything from them even if it's illegal," said Zant. "Still. I don't know why Ganondorf choose her as his assistant. I have the power of fire and can transform into a dragon. Yuga can turn anything into paintings. Wizzro have the power to summon dangerous monsters. You can use the power of Twilight. Ghirahim can teleport and have dark magic. What power does she has that we don't," said Volga. "It must be so powerful that we couldn't have or control. Maybe he made a good choice to choose her. I don't know how she stole the Hylitopia ring that easy. It was well guarded and hard to steal from what I heard about it," said Ghirahim. Then Helmarocking screeches. "No, Helmarocking. We're not jealous of her. What makes you say that," said Yuga. Then Jalhalla growls. "Jalhalla has a point. We've been talking about how lucky she is," said Zant. Then Molgera roars. "Molgera, you're right. Maybe we should ignore her and continue our parts to free Ganondorf," said Ghirahim. "I hope she knows that we need the princess alive to steal the Triforce of Wisdom. What does she see in that boy with the Triforce of Courage, anyway? He's not that special. I mean, he's Hyrulian. And she's just a magical emotional werido," said Volga. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME," said the figure. "Nothing. Nothing at all," said Volga, bending his knees for forgiveness. "Good. Say that again and I'll throw all of you into the volcanoes in Death Mountain," said the figure, going back to the crystal ball to watch Link and Zelda. "That was a close call," said Zant. "That reminds me of something. What happened to the Four Goddesses that disappeared after they giving the rings away to the 9 tribes, scattered the Triforce and sealed our leader away," said Yuga. "Nobody knows," said Ghirahim.


	7. Ch 6: The Valley of The Seers

**Chapter 6: The Valley of The Seers**

The Light Heroes made it to the Valley of the Seers. But something wasn't right. The village was like a ghost town and the sky was dark red. "This isn't right. Where is everyone," said Cia. "The sky was never red before. Something bad must have happened," said Lana. "Hey, look over there," said Ruto, seeing an army of monsters trying to open the door to an ice cream parlor. "There must be some of the townsfolk inside," said Minda. "We got to help them. Hey, monsters! Do you want a fight? We'll give you one," said Link, get off of Faith, and taking out his father's sword and shield. When the monsters saw them, the Light Heroes except Agitha got off their horses, take out their weapons and charges at them. The monsters take out their weapons to attack them. Link and Zelda fought them with their swords. The Gorons fought them with their fists while everyone else fought with magic. It was a short battle but the heroes won. "That was too easy," said Revali. "We should check on everyone in the parlor," said Urbosa. "Is anyone hurt," said Agitha, getting of Minda's ride. "Nope, we're ok," said Mipha.

"Hello, is everyone alright," said Fi, opening the door. Everyone inside comes out their hiding spots like under the tables, behind the counter and storage closets. "Cia and Lana are back," said the parlor owner. The wizards, witches, and magicians cheered for them. "You brought your friends too. Who's the new boy and girl with you," said a wizard. "Everyone, this is Link and this is Princess Zelda," said Daruk. The people quickly bow down to Zelda. "Who led those monsters, anyway," said Darunia. "They were led by Wizzro," said Irene. "Wizzro?! He's back," said Lana. "Who's Wizzro," said Link. "He was once part of our community until my sister and I caught him doing evil magic. We reported to our mother and she banished him out of the valley. Now, he's back to get revenge," said Cia. "So much for our dream, Link," said Zelda. The people look at Zelda and Link with an angry look on their faces. Irene walks up to them and said, "what did you say?" "So much for our dream," said Link, all confused. "Well…. I had a dream once," said Irene, points her wand to the musicians. And it causes them to play a song. Then she sings,

 _"_ _I'm gloomy, mean and scary_

 _My grandma's cat is big and hairy_

 _And potion-like my hands are not the cleanest_

 _But despite my witch-like look_

 _And my wand and spell book_

 _I always dream to be star pianist."_

She starts playing the piano and continue singing,

 _"_ _Can you see me in the stage perform mouton_

 _Clicking and clacking all the keys_

 _I rather be call deadly_

 _With killer-show-tune-medley_

 _Thank you, cause way down deep inside I got a dream."_

The Ensemble (Magicians, wizards, and witches): _(She's got a dream, she got a dream)_

 _"_ _See I ain't that cold and magical as I seem_

 _Though in potions I put lemurs_

 _You can count me with the dreamers_

 _Like everybody else I got a dream."_

"Excuse me, Irene. Can I sing please," said Agitha. "Sure thing. Anyone can join." "Thank you." Then Agitha sings,

 _"_ _My parents sometimes think I am crazy_

 _In my medicines, I use flowers like daisies_

 _But inside me and my heart, I have wisdom_

 _But despite my adorable looks_

 _And reading aid and nature books_

 _I really love to be a princess of a kingdom_

 _Can see me in royal and special boat_

 _The royal guards rowing me down on the stream_

 _People think I'm sweet and cuddle_

 _I'm a princess that's graceful and lovely_

 _Cause way down deep inside I got a dream_

 _I got a dream_

 _(She's got a dream)_

 _I got a dream_

 _(She's got a dream)_

 _And I know one day I'll be a princess whose supreme_

 _I may be nice and cute_

 _But my dream will never mute_

 _Like everybody else I got a dream."_

Then the ensemble sings,

 _"_ _Merlin would like to quit and be a florist_

 _Rufus does interior design_

 _Alaina is into mimes_

 _Judas' cupcakes are sublime_

 _Lucas nits_

 _Andy sows_

 _Marielle does little puppet shows."_

Then Irene sings,

 _"_ _Tiny the Big collects rare and real unicorns."_

"What about you two," said a wizard. "I'm sorry, us," said Cia. "Yes, you. What's your dream," said a witch. "Sorry but we don't sing in public," said Lana. The townspeople point their wands at them. Then Cia starts singing,

 _"_ _We have dreams like you_

 _No really_

 _In more of a such feeling_

 _Better than dreaming to be a mime."_

Then Lana sings,

 _"_ _to be the greatest with white magic_

 _And maybe, also black magic_

 _To be great like mother, The Guardian of Time."_

Then Link and Zelda climbs and stands on top of a table, Link sings,

 _"_ _We got a dream_

 _(They got a dream)_

 _We got a dream_

 _(They got a dream)_

 _We want to explore Hyrule as long as we pleased_

 _(Yeah!)_

Zelda: _"Better than being trap inside a dome_

 _We're so glad we left our home_

 _Like all you lovely folks_

 _We got a dream."_

Then everyone dances and sings,

 _"_ _She's got a dream_

 _He's got a dream_

 _They've got a dream_

 _We've got a dream_

 _So our differences aren't really as it's seen_

 _We're one big team_

 _Call us magical_

 _Weird_

 _Non-normal_

 _And 100% paranormal_

 _Cause way down deep inside we got a dream_

 _I got a dream_ 7x

 _Yes, way down deep inside we got a dream_

 _YEAH!"_

The townspeople cheer and claps for the performance they did. "Everyone! Look, one of the chamber guards are here," said a magician, pointing to the door. Everyone looked and see an injured guard walking in and saying, "help me." Quickly, Agitha takes out a white liquid in a bucket from her basket. The guard falls to the ground and he was surrounded by The Light Heroes. Agitha dips a towel in the bucket and rubs it on the guard's wounds. His wounds quickly healed when she rubs the towel on all of them. Then she quickly takes out a bottle; full of purple liquid and lets him drink it. "Thank you so much," said the guard. "Your welcome. What happened to you," said Agitha. "My group and I were attacked by Wizzro and his army of monsters. He's after the Ring of the Valley of the Seers. The Guardian of Time went inside the chamber to stop him." "Mother! She needs our help," said Lana. "C'mon team. To the chamber," said Link, running outside and gets on Faith. Zelda runs to Link and was helped by him to get on Faith. The Explorers quickly gets on their horses. "Good luck! Kick that traitor's butt! Save the ring! Save the guardian," said the townspeople, waves the heroes; goodbye.

"Cia. Lana. Take us to the chamber," said Link. "It's just up on top of a mountain. Let's go! And we're coming mother," said Cia, leading the way. The Light Heroes follows the sisters to a 29 feet tall mountain where the temple is on top of it. "Seriously?! Why put the temple up there," said Revali. "We have no idea," said Lana. "Alright. Faith, run as fast as you can," said Link. Faith rides ahead of the group with Link and Zelda on her back. The Explores catches up with them. And when they reach to the top, they saw the guards wounded and lying on the floor. Agitha quickly jumps of Minda's horse, takes out the white and purple liquid and starts healing them. When she finished the first guard, he said, "thanks but the Guardian of Time and Wizzro are inside the temple." "You guys go ahead, I have to heal them all," said Agitha. "Ok, I hope mother isn't hurt," said Lana. The Light Heroes except Agitha runs inside. They ran into the monsters and starts battling them.

At the Ring's chamber, The Guardian of Time was tired and hurt by Wizzro's powers. "Forget beating me, my guardian. I'm more powerful than you think. Surrender yourself or meet your final hour," said Wizzro, about to blast her with lighting from his hands. "I'll never fail my ancestors' promise to the Goddesses," she said getting up with help of her staff. "Wrong answer," said Wizzro, ready to aim fire at her. But he was stopped by an explosion from the entrance to the chamber. Link comes out of the smoke of the explosion and said, "this better be the chamber. I hope we're not too late." "What do you think you're doing?! The door wasn't locked! How did you get passed my monster army that quick," said Wizzro with surprise. "Hey, Zelda. The little guy is mad about something over here," said Link, calling her. When she came out of the smoke, Wizzro said with anger, "I'm not little! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" "Not at all." When the Explorers comes out of smoke, Agitha catches up to them and Cia said, "Wizzro! Weren't you supposed to be banished?! What have you done to my mother?!" "Well, Cia and Lana; the Twin Sorceress Sisters. The ones who made me banished. This day just got better already. I could get my revenge and the ring at the same time," said Wizzro. Agitha notices the Guardian of Time is hurt, so she quickly runs to her to aid her. "So, it was you who stole the ring of Hylitopia and…...taken Amanda," said Zelda. "Who, me? I didn't steal that ring. And this Amanda person? I don't know who you're talking about. I bet it was one of my allies who did it." "Allies," said Urbosa, suspiciously. "Well, of course. I'm the member of an evil group who wants to set the evil man free from his prison for revenge; The Evil-licious 8." "Evil-licious 8? Sounds wrong," said Minda. "To be honest, but that sounds gross too," said Mipha. "I told Ghirahim that was a stupid name," said Wizzro. "Ghirahim?! You know Ghirahim," said Fi with surprise. "Never mind. Time to end the lives of the Light Heroes. Rise Dodongos! Attack the Light Heroes!"

Wizzro uses his rings to open 13 portals and the Dodongos came out of them. "Let's go! Charge, Light Heroes," said Link, talking out his sword. The Light Heroes except Agitha and Dodongos charged at each other. One of the Dodongos charges at The Guardian of Time and Agitha but it was destroyed by Minda with one punch from her hair. All the Dodongos gets destroyed by our heroes. Then Link charges to Wizzro and defeated him with one swing of his sword. "Impossible?! How could a Hyrulian defeat a powerful wizard like me," said Wizzro, all confused. Then the Triforce of Courage shines from Link. Wizzro was shocked and he said, "you are the boy in green. That's it! I'm out of here!" Then Wizzro disappeared into a portal.

"That's right, you fool. You better not come back or we'll give you a big fat bruise on your eye," said Cia. "Sister, I think that's enough threats for today. Agitha, how's our mother," said Lana. "She's all better," said Agitha, helping The Guardian of Time up on her feet. "Thank you. You save our ring, boy in green," said The Guardian of Time, bowing to him. "You're welcome, my guardian. But please, my name is Link," he says bowing to her. "So, you're this Link person that my daughters kept telling me about. They told me a lot of stories about you. And they told me that you are-" "Mother," said the twins with embarrassment. "Anyway, in case of Wizzro coming back for our ring. I want you to take it, Hero," she said opening the case. "My Guardian, are you sure," said Darunia. "Yes, indeed." The Ring of The Valley of The Seers was pinkie-size ring. The ring is white with black dots and it was glowing with yellow sparks. "Please, Link; Hero of Hyrule. Promise me with your life that you would protect this ring with all your strength and bravery. This ring has been pass down through my family for generations." "I promise." When she put the ring on his left-pinkie, it glowed so bright that caught the townspeople attention. When it stopped, Cia said, "Link. The ring is now connected to you." "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" "It's a good thing for now," said Lana. "So, Fi. Where do we go next," said Zelda. "Well, I suggest that you should go to Death Mountain. It's closer to where you are," said The Guardian of Time. "Thank you, my guardian. Alright, Light Heroes. Let's ride," said Link walking outside. The Explorers and Zelda follows him. And they got on their horses. "Cia and Lana, please be careful," said their mother. "Don't worry. We'll return safely back after this adventure," said Lana. "Darunia and Daruk, lead us to Death Mountain," said Zelda, who's holding on to Link. "You got it. Here we go," said Daruk. While Darunia and Daruk lead our heroes, the townspeople cheer for them and waves goodbye to them. "Goodbye, Cia and Lana! Good luck! Save us all! Thank you, Link! It was an honor to meet you, Princess Zelda! Be careful," said the townspeople. "Tell me, twins. Do I get some powers when I wear one of the rings," said Link, who's curious about the ring that he was given by their mother. "We don't know actually," said Cia. "But it would be amazing if you do. That means you will have powers of our tribe," said Lana. "Link, do get the strange feeling that we're being watched," said Zelda. "Yes. But don't worry. I'm here for you."

But Zelda was right. They were being watched by the black hooded figure and the Evil-licious 8 except Wizzro; who just return. "Miss. I could explain everything what happen. When I was about to end The Guardian of Time, they came and-," said Wizzro; in fear. "SILENCE! You failed me and Ganondorf. Therefore, as for your punishment. You will clean Helmarocking's, Molgera's and Jalhalla's duty," said the figure, throwing a mop, a broom, a bucket and a dustpan at Wizzro. "Clean it? But he's a giant bird, he's a giant worm and he's a giant weird ghost. It will take me hours or days to have it all gone." "DO YOU WANT TO CLEAN OR DIE?!" "Clean." "That's better. Now, get to work." "Yes, Miss." "Miss, do think that is a bit too harsh for him," said Volga. "WHAT? YOU WANT TO JOIN HIM?" "No, of course not." "Anyway, looks like Link is the boy in green from the prophecy. But surely whoever is the princess, will not have him in the end." "But Miss, King Rhoam's daughter has the Triforce of Wisdom? You know what that means," said Yuga. "NO! I deserve him! ME! ME! ME! I should calm down. And it looks like our enemy is heading to Death Mountain. Molgera, how would you like to visit your old home?" Molgera growls with anger. "I know. You would love to 'pay a visit', would you?" Molgera roars so loud that it causes the temple to shake. When Wizzro was cleaning duty, it fell on top of him. "That's a good boy. Go to your home and bring back the ring when you're finished." Then Molgera leaves by going underground. "He knows that we're in the clouds, right," said Zant. "Judging on what he did, nope," said Ghirahim. "She thinks she could boss us around. If I have the courage and power, I could give her a piece of my mind," said Volga. "What is that horrible smell in the air," said Ghirahim, covering his nose. The figure and the Evil-licious 8 except for Molgera who just left notice that Wizzro was the source of the smell. "What happen to you," said Volga. "Let's just say, I want to take a long shower," said Wizzro, going into the restroom. "I may be evil but I hate it when she pushes me and my team around like that. She thinks that we are garbage and she treated us like it too," said Yuga. "Helmarocking, go teach her lesson," said Zant. Helmarocking hides behind a statue of Ganondorf with fear. "Are you kidding me? You're bigger than anyone, especially Ganondorf himself. You can't be that scared of her," said Volga. Then Helmarocking screams in fear. "He's got a point. She's got the anger of a true monster. Then let Jalhalla teach her a lesson," said Ghirahim. Then Jalhalla joins Helmarocking behind the statue. "Ok, I teach her a lesson," said Yuga, walking up to her. "Hey, I always wanted to tell you this ever since we meet. You are a-" When the figure turns to him, she shows him an angry face with red glowing eyes and sharp pointy teeth. He was so scared that his hair turn gray, and his skin turn white. "Never mind." He walks up to his team members and told them, "teaching her a lesson. Worst idea ever." Then he fainted and his hair & skin turns back to normal when he falls on the floor. "I'm finally clean. What happen to him," said Wizzro, coming out of the restroom and saw Yuga on the floor. "Since Helmarocking and Jalhalla won't teach her a lesson, Yuga tries to give her that lesson. But instead he was almost scared to his death," said Ghirahim. "You should have seen it. His skin turn white and his hair turn gray," said Zant. "Will he be alright," said Wizzro. "We'll try and wake him up," said Volga. "We learned a lesson today. Do not make her angry or else this."


	8. Ch 7: Death Mountain

**Chapter 7: Death Mountain**

While our heroes ride to search for Death Mountain, Darunia said, "land ho! Home is just up ahead." They get a look at Death Mountain from a cliff. "Daruk, can you or Darunia explain to us; why is your home called Death Mountain," said Zelda. "Because a lot Hyrulians died here," said Daruk, laughing. It shocked both Link and Zelda causing their eyes to go wide and looks at each other; cowardly. "I'm kidding. But to be honest, our home was named after The Goddess of Power; Din. We're not sure why." "We better make sure we stay cool here. I heard this place is surrounded by volcanos," said Urbosa. "Maybe this why it's called Death Mountain. Because there's lava everywhere at that place," said Revali. "No. The volcanos have been quiet for so long that is never interrupted for more than thousands of years to come," said Darunia. "Wow," said Link and Zelda. When they finished talking, they ride through the Goron Ville and it's like a ghost town.

"Where is everyone," said Mipha. "Don't worry, everyone. These people are our friends. You can all come out, now," said Daruk. Then the rocks begin to move. And it turns out, they are Gorons. "Wow. Very good camouflage. It got us fooled; really good," said Ruto. "King Darunia and Uncle Daruk, you have returned," said Yunobo. "Nephew, we would like to introduce you to our friend; Link and the daughter of King Rhoam; Princess Zelda," said Daruk. "Nice to meet you, Link. And it's an honor to meet you, Princess," said Yunobo, shaking Link's hand and bow to Zelda. "My people, why were you in hiding? Did something happen," said Darunia. "King Darunia, we 're in hiding because an army of monsters has arrived. None of us were harm. They didn't even attack us. They were heading to the Temple of Din," said Yunobo, pointing to the peak of Death Mountain. "Well, that's not good. That is where the Ring of Death Mountain is guarded," said Mipha. "Then we better head up there. Let's go," said Link, riding to the mountain with Zelda with him. The Explorers follows him and Daruk said, "Gorons, in case the monsters come back, fight them."

While the Light Heroes were riding up to the peak, it erupts and lava rocks came out of the volcano. A few were heading to our heroes and then Lana said, "Lighting blast!" She aims the lighting at the rocks to protect her and her friends. "I thought you said it never erupts," said Minda. "It's true. Something must be wrong," said Daruk. "Then we better be careful. In case someone gets burned, I got the cure," said Agitha. "Alright, everyone. Hold on to your horses. Really," said Zelda, holding on to Link so tight. When ours finally made it to the peak, Ruto said, "I don't see the Temple of Din; anywhere." "That's because it's inside," said Darunia, pointing to the bottom of the inside of Death Mountain. "Did we came to save the ring or the two morons here; are trying to kill us all with hot boiling lava," said Revali. "Don't worry, Revali. I know a path to get to the Temple; that it's safe. Follow me," said Fi, getting off of her horse and climbing down to the inside of the mountain. Everyone gets off of their horses and starts climbing down. "Minda, I'm scared," said Agitha. "Ok, let me carry you," said Minda, picking up Agitha and carries her in her arms. "Remember, everyone. Whatever you do, don't look down," said Link. Zelda then slips and about to drop into the lava but was saved by Link. When he pulls her up, they look at each other; eye to eye. "What are you two doing," said Lana. "Nothing, just saved Zelda from burning lava," said Link. "Here we are," said Fi. The Light Heroes saw the temple and out from it; was a loud roar. "That roar. It can't be. Everyone, we must go inside," said Darunia, running inside. When our heroes catch up to him, an army of monsters starts to attack them.

At the chamber, the Priestess of Din was on the floor; wounded. Molgera roars with victory. "I do not know, how you manage to return. But I won't let you steal the ring," said the Priestess; trying to get up. Before Molgera could eat her, a monster was thrown at him. And it came from Link. He was surprised to see Molgera that he said, "Whoa! That's the biggest worm I saw in my life! Zelda, come look at this creature!" When she appeared next to him, she was so shocked that she said, "oh my four goddesses! That's one big mama!" When the Explorers catches up to them, Daruk said, "Molgera! We should've known that the reason of the volcanoes was you. Weren't you supposed to be banished?!" Then Molgera growls at them. "We have to. You almost killed my people and destroying our home with your ability to make things blow up," said Darunia. "Can I say something to Molgera. Are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell," said Link. Molgera roars with anger. "He's a boy," said Daruk. "Really? Then, why is his name a girl's name," said Zelda, with confusion. "Wait a minute. Are you part of the Evil-licious 8, too," said Darunia; getting suspicious. Molgera nods and roar with correction. "Is that the Priestess of Din over there," said Mipha. Agitha quickly rushes to her and begins to aid her.

Then Molgera grabs Link with his mouth on the back on his tunic. "Link! We'll save you," said Zelda, taking out her sword. Cia and Lana shots their magic into Molgera's eyes, which causes him to drop Link. Zelda catches Link in her arms. Molgera slaps Minda and Fi with his tail which cause them to bump into Mipha and Ruto. Then he grabs Link and Zelda and puts them in his mouth. "Link! Zelda! No," said Cia, shouting with sadness. Luckily, Link and Zelda holds on to Molgera's uvula which it causes him to choke. They cause Molgera to hit himself on the neck with the wall. The Explorers were confused what Molgera is doing to himself. "What's he doing? Is he trying to defeat himself," said Revali. "More like he's choking on Link and Zelda. That means they're alive," said Urbosa. "I got this. Hey, Molgera! Look at me," said Daruk, running to him. When he turns around to him, Daruk runs into his neck and it causes him to spit out Link and Zelda. The two landed on top of Revali. "Get off of me," said Revali, painfully. "Well, that's rude. Too bad, you're so comfortable to sit on," said Link, getting off of him and helping Zelda to get up. While Molgera is catching his breath, Link gave the final blow on him with his sword. Molgera shrieks with defeat and goes underground. "We won. And you and Link; stink," said Lana, smelling Link and Zelda. "Gross. Now, we smell like giant worm bad breath," said Zelda, covering her nose. "Does anyone have a spray or something to get rid of this smell," said Link, waving the smell away from himself. "Don't worry about that. I packed perfume and cologne," said Ruto, taking out the bottles from her pockets. She sprays the perfume on Zelda and the cologne on Link. "Now, you two smell like apple cinnamon pie," said Minda, smelling them.

Agitha helps up the Priestess of Din and the priestess said, "thank you, Light Heroes. You too, Princess and Link. I have a feeling that he will return, so Link I must give you something." She opened the case and holds out the ring. The Death Mountain Ring is a ring finger ring. It's orange with yellow triangles and gray spikes on the outside. "Link, like you, promise for the Sorcerers' ring; please protect it from anyone who wants it for evil. Do you?" "I promise," said Link. When she puts the ring on his left ring finger, it glowed so brightly that Gorons at the village can see it. "It happened again. I hope it's a good thing," said Link, looking at it. "Before you go, I must show you something," said the priestess, walking out of the temple.

The Light Heroes follows her to the backside of the Temple. The priestess takes out a rough steak and throws it into the lava. Death Mountain shakes and a big golden statue of Din rises out of the lava. The Light heroes were so amazed and surprise. The statue moves and looks at Link and Zelda; closer. Link and Zelda were afraid of how close the statue and they both said at the same time, "um…hi?" The statue moves again and places its hand in front of them. And shows them a red coin with the letter 'D' on it. "A coin," said Revali, being so confused. "This a very special coin. Zelda, during my prayers; the Goddess Din wants me to give you her treasure. But don't spend it. Please take good care it," said the priestess. Zelda takes the coin and puts it in her pocket. "I suggest you should go to Zora's Domain. The ring is held inside a temple in the Lake Nayru." "That lake?! It has the purest water. It's so clean that you can drink," said Ruto. "We better get there, quick. What if one of the members of the Evil-licious 8 might bet us there again," said Mipha. "You're right. Come on team. When we reach the top, Mipha and Ruto; lead us there," said Link, starts climbing the wall back up. The rest of the Light Heroes follows him. And the priestess shouts to them, "good luck, Light Heroes! I will pray for you! May the Goddess of Power; Din give you strength!" When our heroes finally reach the top, they got on their horses and rides down the mountain. When they ride through Goron Ville, the townspeople cheers for them, waves goodbye and Yunobo shouts out, "good luck, uncle. I pray for you and your friends!" While riding to the Zora's Domain, Link takes out his guitar and Revali said, "Link! You brought your guitar?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because in case the journey gets long, I play something for us." "Play for us! Play for us," said Agitha. Link plays "When will my life begins". After the song ends, everyone clapped for the performance. "Link, how can you play the guitar, ride the horse and hold on to me at the same time," said Zelda. "It very simple. It took me a few years of trying but it was a success."

Again, the Light Heroes are being watched by the black-hooded figure and the Evil-licious 8. "SOME GIANT MAN EATING BEAST YOU ARE! Your punishment will be…you have to eat veggies," said the figure. Molgera then shrieks with sadness. "Miss, you know he's a carnivore," said Volga. "That's not my problem. The Light Heroes and most importantly; Princess Zelda is my problem. Looks like our enemies are heading to Zora's Domain, isn't that your home; Jalhalla," said figure. Jalhalla screams with anger. "Why don't you go 'meet' your old home for a while and when you come back; bring the Ring of Zora's Domain." Then Jalhalla laughs evilly and leaves into the shadows. "Despite his scary appearance, he's very funny when you get to know him. I wonder why he got kicked out of his home," said Wizzro. "Same way how you and Molgera got booted out," said Yuga. "Hey! We have reasons to do that. Vengeful reasons. Ghirahim, do you know anyone from anywhere." "Well, a few people from Skyloft. Why do you ask?" "Because one of the Light Heroes knows you." "What? I don't know what you're talking about. Who knows me?" "It's a girl. I can't tell what species she is." "Well, what does she look like?" "She can fly. She doesn't have arms and they look like wings. Her voice sounds like robot which is creep. And she's blue, purple and black." Then Ghirahim scratches his to think and all of suddenly; he quickly became shocked. "Ghirahim, are you ok? Are you familiar with this character," said Volga. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Not at all! Not a clue!" Then Molgera roars while eating a giant carrot. "Close your mouth while eating and no I'm not sweating," said Ghirahim hiding his sweat. "And your cheeks are turning red. What's the matter with you," said Wizzro. "Um…. I need fresh air." Then Ghirahim teleports out to the balcony of the temple. "What did I missed this time," said the figure. "Nothing, Miss. It's just a guy talk," said Zant. "Speaking of guy talk, can you guys give me tips on how to impress Link?" "I always find when a girl offers me a dinner, I find both romantic and delicious," said Wizzro. Then Wizzro notices that Zant, Yuga, Volga Helmarocking and Molgera are confused and freaked out. "You guys, just ignore what I just said." "So, you are saying I should make a love potion to make him fall for me?" "What?! No! You can't do that. And making a love potion is impossible." "What do you mean impossible?" "There's one ingredient that no one could get; a lipstick mark from one of the Great Fairies." "How is it impossible?! Their temples could be found; easily." "They're very picky when it comes to giving their smooch mark to anyone." "Gentlemen, keep an eye on the enemy and the temple. I'll be right back." The figure leaves by using the front entrance. "Judging her scary smile she made, she's got an idea. An awful, awful idea," said Zant. Back to Ghirahim, he made a sad face and said, "I hope it's not her! And it can't be her. What if it is her, what do I do?" "Ghirahim, there you are. What's up with you," said Yuga. "Nothing. Where are the others?" "Just watching the enemy. And she went out to see a Great Fairy." "Why?" "Something for a love potion." "Well, she could have thought of that before." "Wizzro was trying to get her to make a romantic dinner for herself and the boy in green who possess the Triforce of Courage. But she took his advice; the wrong way. Dude, if you have a problem let's talk it out. Ok?" "Ok. I feel better now and bad for her. Because it's impossible to get a smooch mark from a Great Fairy and if she tries to fight her, she's doom."


	9. Ch 8: Zora's Domain

**Chapter 8: Zora's Domain**

"Are we there yet? I'm getting tired of this riding," said Minda. "Are you getting motion sickness," said Agitha. "Maybe." "Here, in case you do; drink this bottle of blue liquid." "Thanks." After she finish drinking it, Ruto shouts, "land ho! Land ho!" The Light Heroes sees Zora's Domain from the distance. "Follow us, everybody," said Mipha, leading the others through Zora Town. While riding, the town looked completely quiet. "Ruto, I thought you said this place is crowded," said Urbosa. "It is. Maybe, everyone is inside the Zora Castle." When they reached the castle, Mipha opens its door and said, "father? Dear brother? Is anyone here?" Then the light turn on and Sidon looks up said, "sister?! Cousin Ruto. Everyone come out. Princess Ruto and Mipha has return." Everyone comes out of their hiding places. "Say, are you two Hyrulian," said Sidon; speaking to Link and Zelda. "Why, yes indeed. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule and this is my childhood best friend; Link." The whole Zora tribe and Sidon bows down to respect Zelda. "It's an honor and finally good to meet you, Princess and Link. Ruto and Mipha has been telling me and father a lot about you, Link. They even said that you are…" "Sidon," said Ruto and Mipha with embarrassment. "Brother, where's father?" "He's in his room; lying down on his bed." Mipha and Ruto walks upstairs to check on Mipha's father; Dorephan. He was asleep and had an icepack on his forehead. "I'm glad I have you, Ruto. If father doesn't get well soon, a least I'll have you and Sidon with me," said Mipha. "I agree with you." Then Ruto sings,

 _"_ _If I were a rich woman_

 _With a billion or two"_

Mipha: _I live in a penthouse_

 _In a room with a view_

Ruto: _And if I were beautiful…_

Mipha: No way!

Ruto: it could happen.

 _Those dreams do come true_

 _I would have nothing if I didn't have you_

Mipha: Could I tell you something?

 _For years, I have envy_

Ruto: You've purple with it

Mipha: _Your grace and your charm_

 _Everyone loves you_

 _You know?_

Ruto: _Yes. I've known. I've known. I've know_

Mipha: _But I must admit it_

 _Big girl, you always come through_

 _I would have nothing if I didn't have you_

Both: _You and me together_

 _That's how it's always shall be_

 _One without the other_

 _Would mean nothing to me_

 _Nothing to me_

Mipha: Yeah, I would be nothing

Ruto: Oh, now.

Mipha: If I didn't have you to serve

I'm just little kind Zora

With very shy personality

Hey, I never told you this

 _Sometimes I get a little blue_

Ruto: Looks good on you

Mipha: _but I would have nothing if I didn't have you_

Ruto: _Yes, I would be nothing_

 _If I didn't have you_

Ruto: _I wouldn't know where to go_

Mipha: Me too because I…

Ruto: _or know what to do_

Mipha: Why do keep singing my part?

Both: _I don't have to say it_

 _(Aw say it anyway)_

 _Cause we both know it's true_

 _I would have nothing if I didn't_ x3

 _Would have nothing if I didn't have_

 _Youuuuu_

Mipha: One more time! Big one!

Ruto: _Don't have to say it_

Mipha: Where'd everybody come from?

Ruto: _Oh we both know its true_

Mipha: Let's take home big girl

Both: _I would have nothing if I didn't have_ x3

 _You, you, you!_

 _A-E-I-O that means you_

 _YA!_

"What's going on up here," said Link, poking his head out of the door. "Nothing," said Ruto. "Are you sure? Because I heard some music and singing. Who's that on the bed?" "That's my uncle. He's ill." "Why didn't ask Agitha to heal him for you?" Both Mipha and Ruto slaps the faces for not think of that before. "I guess not. Light Heroes! Come up here!" The other Light Heroes comes out and sees Dorephan. "Why didn't you and Mipha tell me that Dorephan is sick, Ruto," said Agitha. "That's what I said," said Link. Agitha puts her basket on the floor and takes out a big jug with a lightning bolt sticker on it and filled with red liquid. "How does she carry big medicines in her little basket," said Zelda. "It's unexplainable," said Urbosa. Then she pulls a big spoon out of it. "Daruk, can you help me," said Agitha. "Sure thing," said Daruk, picking up the jug. He pours one big drop on the spoon. Agitha comes up to Dorephan and said, "Dorephan; brother of the late king of Zoras, please open your eyes." "Yes," said Dorephan, waking up. "Please open your mouth, so I can give the cure." When he opened his mouth, she puts the spoon inside and he tastes the liquid. When she takes the spoon out of his mouth, he immediately healed. "I can breathe. I feel like my young self again," said Dorephan. "Uncle. You're back to normal," said Ruto with joy. "Niece Ruto, who are these Hyrulians I see in my bedroom?" "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Link and this is the princess of Hyrule; Zelda." "So, you are Link. My daughter and niece are right about you. You are..." "Father," said Mipha with embarrassment. "Uncle Dorephan," said Ruto with anger. "Father! Sister! Cousin! The Temple of Nayru is under attack," said Sidon. "Come on, Light Heroes! Ruto! Mipha! Lead us to the temple," said Link, run out of the castle with his friends right behind him. They quickly got on their horses and followed Ruto and Mipha to the temple.

When they reach to Lake Nayru, the water turns to poison and the temple is in the middle of the lake. "Why to put the temple there and what happens to the water," said Revali. "I don't know and it's polluted with poison," said Mipha. Monsters came out the polluted water and walk towards the Light Heroes. When they were about to fight them, an evil ghostly laughter came from inside the temple. "That laughter?! It can't be," said Ruto. "After we defeat them, how do we get to the temple without touching the polluted water," said Darunia. "With these," said Ruto giving each member of the Light Heroes except Mipha a pair of Zora Flippers. "Good idea, Ruto. All right everyone. Put on your flippers and start the fight," said Link, putting the flippers and takes out his sword. Everyone puts on their flippers and charges to the monsters.

Inside the ring chamber, the Priestess of Nayru is tired and injured from battling Jalhalla. "The ring will never be yours. I will fight you to the end," said the priestess whose about to faint. Jalhalla was about to hit her with his lantern until a little light burned his arm. Link comes into the chamber and said, "that was some battle. Good thing the flippers worked. Woah! What are you? A ghost? Hey, Zelda. Come look at this…whatever it is." When Zelda and the Explorers come into the chamber, Mipha said, "Jalhalla, we know you would show up! Actually, no we didn't. Why are you here?" Then Jalhalla laughs; evilly. "So, you're part of the Evil-licious 8?! And you aren't supposed to be here. You're banished," said Ruto. Then Jalhalla growls at the Light Heroes. "Why? Why?! You poison all of the water in Zora's Domain. You nearly killed everyone," said Mipha with anger. "O my gosh! The Priestess of Nayru! Don't worry, I'll help you," said Agitha, running to aid her.

Then Jalhalla turns into 12 versions for himself and runs to the Heroes to attack them. The Light Heroes fighting them was hard because nothing can touch them. "Nothing is working! What do we do," said Zelda. Then Jalhalla comes back together, took out a water gun and sprays sparkling blue water on Link and Zelda. The two suddenly start to age; in front of everyone's eyes. When they stop ageing, Zelda is 9 years old and Link is 10 years old. Their friends and the priestess were so shocked that they ended up speechless. "What's everyone looking at? My voice!? It sounds like I'm 10 years old again," said Link. "Zelda and you should look at the mirror," said Revali; pointing to the mirror behind Link and Zelda. When they look at the mirror, they scream with shock. "This can't be real! I'm 9 again! What kind of water is that," said Zelda. "That must be the water from the fountain of youth," said Fi. "I thought it was a myth," said Minda. "It's real alright," said Urbosa. Then Jalhalla grabs Link and Zelda and traps them inside his lantern. Cia and Lana quickly holds down Jalhalla down with their Ghost Glue Bombs, so he won't escape. The bombs cause him to finally be affected by The Light Heroes' hits. Revali knocks the lantern out of his hand and Link and Zelda come out it when it's door open when it hits the floor. "So much for safe landing, Revali," said Link, helping Zelda get back on her feet. "Well, you should thank me. And now, we are even." "Jalhalla! Come and fight me, you big meanie head," said Zelda, putting up her fists to fight him. Then Jalhalla laughs at her with disbelief until he got kicked on the leg; hard by Zelda. "Ghost weirdo, eat sword," said Link, delivering the final blow on Jalhalla. Then Jalhalla runs around in circles until he disappeared for good.

"Thank you, Light Heroes. I know you would defeat him," said the priestess, getting up with the help of Agitha. "But guys, are we forget something," said Minda, point to Link and Zelda; who are still 10 and 9. "Oh, don't worry about these two. Here Link and Zelda. Drink this," said the priestess, giving Link and Zelda a glass of sparkling blue water. When they finished drinking the water, they start to age again. And the two return back to 19 and 18 again. "Yes, I'm 19 again," said Link. "Sweet! It's good to be 18 again," said Zelda. "Follow me, chosen ones," said the priestess leading them behind the temple.

And when they got outside, the poison water turns back to pure clean water again. When they made it the behind of the temple, the priestess open the case and takes out the Ring of Zora's Domain. The ring is a middle finger ring. The ring is glowing with blue light and its ocean blue with wave-like white line on it. "Link, like you, promise for the other rings; protect it with your life." "I will," said Link. She holds Link's hand and puts the ring on his left middle finger and it glowed so brightly. "I hope that's a good thing," said Zelda. "And you, Princess Zelda. I must give you, the treasure of Nayru." The Priestess takes out a rough salmon and throws it into the water. And the Golden Statue of Nayru rises up from the water. The statue stretches its arms to Zelda and when it opened its hands, there is blue coin with the letter 'N' on it. "Like you did for the Coin of Din, protect the coin and don't spend it," said the priestess. "Don't worry, I promise," said Zelda, taking the coin and putting it in her pockets. "I suggest, all of you must go to Gerudo Desert; where its ring is in its temple; that's located in the Palace of Gerudo." "Don't worry, everyone. I know how to get there but first, we need a lot of water," said Urbosa. "You can have some of the water of Lake Nayru. And may the Goddess of Wisdom; Nayru give great wisdom," said the Priestess, waving goodbye to the Light Heroes.

When they leave, they were being watched. But this time only the Evil-licious 8 are watching them and the black-hooded figure came back. "Man, Jalhalla. When she gets back here, you're so going to be in big trouble," said Yuga. "What you mean, he's in trouble," said the figure. "Miss! You're back. How long have you been standing there," said Volga, who is so surprise. When the figure looks at the crystal ball and sees Link with the Ring of Zora's Domain, she burst into anger and said, "YOU SON OF A GHOST! YOU FAIL NOT ONLY ME, BUT GANONDORF AS WELL! For your punishment, you will have to drink clean water." Then Jalhalla screams with a cry. "Miss! You know he can't drink water. He gets sick when he drinks it" said Wizzro, trying to step up for him. "I SEE! YOU WANT TO DRINK SEWER WATER?!" "Nope." "Good." "Where did you go anyway," said Zant. "To get the Great Fairy's smooch mark," said the figure. "But Miss, it's impossible to get it," said Ghirahim. "But it was easy for me," said the figure, taking out a bottle with the smooch mark in it. The Evil-licious 8 were so surprise and shocked that they were speechless and slaps each other for disbelief. "But how can this be?! They say it's impossible! How did you manage to get it," said Yuga. "Well…"

She flashbacks to where she enters the Temple of the Great Fairy. The fairy comes out of the fountain and she's in her Hyrule Warriors form. "Who are you and what you want," said the fairy. "Don't mind my name, I'm here for your smooch mark to make a love potion," said the figure. The fairy laughs and said, "I'll never give it to you. I can sense you are evil." "Very well. You leave me no choose but to realize my secret weapon." "Whatever this 'secret weapon' you have, it's not going to work." "Let's us trade. You give me your smooch mark. And I'll give you this photo." When the fairy taken and looked at it, she quickly became swoon with it and starts kissing it. "Do we have a deal, Great Fairy?" "Yes, we do! Can I still keep this photo?" "Yes." "Great! Here's the mark." The fairy takes a bottle out of the fountain, blows a kiss into it, closes it and gives it to the figure. The figure leaves while laughing evilly and the fairy continues kissing the photo.

When the flashback ends, Zant said, "you trade a photo for the smooch mark?!" "What was in that photo," said Wizzro. "A headshot of Link," the figure. "Why," said Yuga. "Well, duh! No girl can't resist him, even a fairy or a goddess can't resist him. Except for Urbosa and Agitha; which I don't know how they do it." "I still can't believe you got a smooch mark from the Great Fairy," said Ghirahim. "BELIEVE ME OR I WILL THROW YOU TO THE CUCCOS!" "I was being sarcastic." "Oh, I thought you mean it. Anyway, Wizzro. I'm going to need the recipe of the love potion. Do have it with you?" "Yes, ma'am," said Wizzro, giving her an envelope. She smells it and said, "yes! The sweet smell of victory and romance." When she opened, she was shocked when she taken out a pair of underwear. "Oops! Sorry, Miss. That's for my laundry. Here's the real recipe." He takes the underwear away and gave her a long list. "Wow! That's a lot of ingredients. Anyway, where are the heroes heading to?" "To the Gerudo Desert; my old home," said Yuga. "Well, it said in the recipe I need a bejeweled, golden, heart pendant from the Gerudo Desert. So, Yuga when you get there, get its ring and the pendant I need." "Who made you queen of us?" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "Nothing." "Good. Now, go!" Yuga quickly transform into a painting and leaves by going through a crack in the wall. "How does he do that? I want that ability," said Zant. "Nobody knows," said Wizzro. "Alright, Evil-licious eggheads! Set up the station," said the figure. "Hey, wait a minute there! You said 'I' not 'you'," said Volga. "SET UP OR DIE! YOU DO THE WORK AND I DO THE READING!" "Yes, Miss. Right away, ma'am," said Ghirahim. Helmarocking sets up the table, Molgera sets up a giant pot and Jalhalla brings firewood. Zant brings the measuring cups, Wizzro brings the kitchen cooking tools, Ghirahim brings the big and small mixing bowls and Volga brings the cutting boards. "OK, men. We are going to make a love potion; tonight."


	10. Ch 9: The Gerudo Desert

**Chapter 9: The Gerudo Desert**

Back with our heroes, they're riding through the dunes of the Desert. "What's the temperature, Urbosa," said Link, waving himself and Zelda with a fan. "150 degrees. But don't worry, we'll survive. Unless you're not use to this kind of heat." "Mipha? Ruto? Are you alright? You look dried up as a raisin," said Agitha. "Please tell us, we're almost there. I don't think our skin can take it," said Ruto. "Here. Take this lotion. It will keep your skin from drying up." When Agitha gives the bottle of lotion to Ruto, she quickly takes it and she & Mipha quickly put the lotion all over themselves. "Well, we have a few dunes to cross. Do guys want me to sing while riding there," said Urbosa. "Ok, I'll play my guitar for you," said Link, take out his guitar. Then Urbosa sings,

 _Oh, I come from a land_

 _From a faraway place_

 _Where the Gerudo camels roam_

 _Where is flat and immense_

 _And the heat is intense_

 _It's barbaric! But hey, it's home_

 _From the winds from the east_

 _From the sun from the west_

 _And the sand in the glass is right_

 _Come on down, stop on by_

 _Hop a carpet and fly_

 _To another Gerudoian night_

 _Gerudoian nights, like Gerudoian days_

 _More often than not_

 _Are hotter than hot_

 _In a lot of good ways_

 _Gerudoian nights, 'neath Gerudoian moons_

 _A fool off his guard_

 _Could fall and fall hard_

 _Out there on the dunes"_

"Well, maybe Link is right," said Revali. "About what?" "That music can make the time go faster and there's Gerudo City.

When they got close to the city, they see paintings of Gerudos everywhere; on the walls. "Urbosa, do your people like to do art," said Zelda. "Why, yes. My people and I are a very creative race. We do all different kinds of art." "Wait a minute. Isn't that the baker and the farmer," said Mipha, looking at the paintings. "You're right. It looks like they all walked into the wall," said Darunia. "More like they been imprisoned," said Daruk. "Hold on a second. Paintings on walls. Looks like my people. Feels like they walked into them. Oh, no," said Urbosa, in shock. "What's wrong," said Minda. Then, our heroes heard a scream from the Palace of Gerudo. They quickly got off of their horses and runs to the palace. When they got the entrance, they heard an evil laughter from the chamber on top of the palace. "I knew it! And I bet he's part of the Evil-licious 8 too," said Urbosa, trying to open the door. "Can I try," said Agitha. "Ok." Then Agitha ninja kicks the door and it opened. "Um…Link," said Zelda, so confused. "That's not normal and I never saw her do that before." When they got to the throne room, there were paintings of the guards on the walls. "Help! Someone, help! Somebody, please help me," said female voice from upstairs. "Who was that," said Lana. "That's my niece. Riju! I'm coming," said Urbosa, running upstairs with the other Light Heroes behind her. When they made it to the top, they saw a painting of Buliara on the floor and monsters blocking the door to the chamber. "Not even her bodyguard could save her," said Cia. "Cia, don't be rude," said Ruto. "Alright, team. Time to go fighting mode," said Link, taking out his sword.

Inside the chamber, Riju was holding on to her arm and is tried from a battle. "Sweet and beautiful Riju, why don't you just give up," said Yuga. "I don't know why you want to steal that jewelry from one of the markets, but I know why to steal the Ring of Gerudo Desert. I promise my Aunt Urbosa, I will not fail our family's promise." "Wrong answer, my Lady." When he was about to turn her into a painting, Yuga was hit by a bet up monster. "I'm in! Hey. It's very classy in here," said Link, walking into the chamber. "So, you are the boy in green that has the other rings," said Yuga. "Hey, Zelda. Come here. We're finally going to fight…a girl?" "I'm not a girl! I'm a man! And I'm Yuga; one of the members of the Evil-licious 8!" "Then why is your name a girl name?" "IT'S NOT A GIRL NAME!" When the other Light Heroes walks into the chamber, Urbosa said, "Yuga! What are you doing here, you banished fiend?" "What does it look like, Urbosa? My job, of course." "I know that. I mean, why do have jewelry in your disgusting hands?" "It's for personal reasons." "Agitha, go help Riju. While the others and I deal with this," said Link. Agitha runs to Riju to aid her. "Once I defeat you and your fellow followers, green worm. I'm taking the ring, the necklace, you and your girlfriend too," said Yuga. "Girlfriend?! What you talking about," said Link, being so confused. "You know who I'm talking about. The Princess." "Which princess? Because I got three princesses that are my friends." "The Princess!" "Which princess?! Minda, Ruto or Zelda?!" "The one standing next to you!" "Which one, Zelda or Minda?" "The one on the left!" "My left or your left?" "MY LEFT! What do girls see in you? You're so annoying." "1st, she's not my girlfriend. 2nd, Zelda is my childhood best friend. 3rd, I have no idea what they see in me. And 4th, I'm not annoying." "5th, yes you are. 6th, welcome to my world; dude. And 7th, can we fight now," said Revali, getting so annoyed by the conversation.

"If you say so," said Daruk, about to punch Yuga. But he smashed his fist into the wall when Yuga turn into a painting. "Woah! How did he do that," said Zelda. "Is he magic," said Link. "Forget about betting me. I'm unstoppable," said Yuga, coming out of the wall. "Well, can you dodge this," said Link, launching multiple arrows at Yuga. When they hit him, the Light Heroes pounced on him and bets him up. When he jumped out of the pile, he stands on his feet with help of his magical staff. When the Light Heroes got up on their feet, Yuga said, "time to turn all of you into a work of art!" He fires his magic at them but The Light Heroes escaped except for Link and Zelda. Link and Zelda get turned into paintings. "You did not want to that, mister," said Darunia. "Once I defeat all of you, I'll turn you all to paintings, and take the Princess, the boy in green, the ring and the necklace," said Yuga. Then something on Painting Link's hand glows. It magically helped Link and Zelda free from their prison. Then Link delivered the final blow on Yuga. Yuga gets back up on his feet and said, "IMPOSSIBLE!? How did you manage to escape?! Never mind! I don't want to get annoyed by you again, green worm. Take the ring and I'll remove the curses, but I'm taking the necklace with me." He turns into a painting and escaped by going through a crack in the wall.

"You did it! You save us from the curses of Yuga. Link, it's been a while," said Riju, being helped up by Agitha. "Indeed. This is Princess Zelda; my childhood best friend." "Princess Zelda? It's a true honor to meet you." Riju bows down to Zelda; quickly. "It's nice to meet you; Chief Riju," said Zelda. "Thank you, Princess. In case he returns, please Link; take the Ring of Gerudo Desert." She opens the case and takes out the ring. The ring is an index finger ring. The ring is sand-yellow with cactus spikes on the outside. "I will," said Link. Riju puts the ring on his left index finger and it glowed so brightly. "Yuga is right. How did you and Zelda escape," said Urbosa, so curious. "It must have been the rings or my Triforce." "You must go to the Twilight Realm. It's the closest to here," said Riju. "Alright. Minda, lead the way," said Link. "Yes, sir," said Minda, going head and the Light Heroes behind here. When they got to their horses, the Gerudos escaped their prisons. And on top of the Gerudo Palace; Riju, the palace guards and Buliara waves goodbye to our heroes. And while riding through the Gerudo City, its people cheered and waved goodbye them. "Sister, what kind of necklace did Yuga took," said Cia. "A bejeweled, golden, heart pendant. Why," said Lana. "Does it sound suspicious?" "Yes, a bit." "But I get the strangest feeling that we should be worried about it. But let's concentrate on the mission for now."

Again, our heroes were being watched be the black-hooded figure and the Evil-licious 8. "YOU FAILED ME, YUGA! SO MUCH FOR ART MAGIC! AND YOU LET LINK AND ZELDA ESCAPED THEIR PRISON BY THEMSELVES," said the figure. "Wait, miss. I got the pendant for you. See," said Yuga, showing the necklace. "YES! Good thing, I wasn't going to punish you." "Miss, the giant pot of lipid pool water is bubbling," said Volga. "Excellent. Next, add 4 cups of sugar, 3 spoon full of cinnamon, 24 pieces of regular chocolate, I bowl of fresh and mashed…" "Wait a minute, miss. I thought we're making a love potion, not dessert," said Yuga. "Well, that's how it's written. See." The figure shows him the list and Wizzro adds the sugar, Molgera adds the cinnamon, and Jalhalla adds the pieces of chocolate in the pot. "Then 1 bowl of fresh and mashed what, miss," said Wizzro. "Oh, yes. Tulip petals. Then add I bowl of fresh and stirred red and white carnations petals, lyrics of a romantic love song and a beautiful love poem." Then Yuga pours the bowl of tulip petals, Zant pours the bowl of red and white carnation petals, Helmarocking drops a paper with lyrics of a love song and Volga drops a paper of a love poem into the pot. The figure takes a wooden spoon, mixes it and said, "I need to mix this for 6 minutes. The heroes are heading to The Twilight Realm and according to the list: I need a heart-shaped golden key, a golden bejeweled crown, the shiniest diamond and a star from an eye from The Twilight Realm. Zant, you use to live there; right?" "Yes, I do." "Then go there: bring its ring, the key, the crown, the diamond and the star." "I'm starting to think that you formed us to do your grocery shopping." "OUT!" Zant quickly leaves into the shadows. "Ok. While I mix, you guys do the other part." "Yes, ma'am," said Ghirahim, taking the list from the figure. "OK, team. Is the medium bowl, ready?" "Yes. And I got my magic potions too," said Wizzro. "It says we need to add: 10 cups of fruit punch, 1 scoop of strawberry ice cream, 3 drops of desire, 3 drops of passion, 3 drops of respect, 3 drops of amour, 3 drops of delight, 3 drops of affection, 3 drops of appreciation, 1 drop of lust and 6 drops of romance from Paris." Volga adds the fruit punch, Ghirahim adds the ice cream, and Wizzro adds the potions into the bowl. Wizzro takes out a wooden spoon, mixes it and said, "I need to mix this for 3 minutes and when I'm done and she's done, I'll add my mixing into hers. And she mixes them together for 2 minutes." "So, when do we add the necklace," said Yuga. "When she and I are finished and when the others get the other ingredients we need." "How much do need?" "8" "Really?" "Yes." "Who discovered the love potion and made the recipe for it?" "Nobody knows, but I know it was from my tribe."


	11. Ch 10: The Twilight Realm

**Chapter 10: The Twilight Realm**

Back with our heroes, they made it to the Twilight Realm. "Does the sun ever shine here," said Link. "Barely and rarely," said Minda. "I don't want to be rude: I like this place but it's more of a nightmare full of sadness and depress with a rare hint of dream, light, and hope," said Zelda. "It's true and that's also our slogan," said Minda, pointing to the sign that says, "The Twilight Realm: A nightmare; full of sadness and depress with a rare hint of dream, light, and hope." "How did we not see that when we got here," said Revali. "Follow me. The chamber is inside my castle," said Minda, leading the others through Twili Town.

The town looked too quiet and its people were sleeping. "Minda, why is everyone sleeping," said Agitha. "I'm not sure." "Wait a minute. It looks they're under a spell," said Lana, looks closer to a Twili. "And its Twilight magic," said Cia. "Wow. Look at all of these diamonds," said Ruto, looking through a stand with jewels. "In the Twilight Realm, they have the biggest gem and gold mines. They make a lot of things with them," said Urbosa. "Do stars come out at night," said Mipha. "Yes. They come out from the Eye of Twilight," said Minda. "Eye of Twilight," said Daruk, who is confused. "The Eye of Twilight is the only thing to get the light to shine here." "How does it do that," said Darunia. "It collected the stars from other places. Sometimes the stars get stuck on it." Then an evil laughter came from the Twilight Castle. "That laugh?! It can't be," said Minda. They run to the big door entrance of the castle and tries to open the door. Agitha kicks the door but it didn't open. Link looks on his feet and sees a mate that says "Welcome all creatures: great and small" He puts his hand under the mate and finds a black key. "Hey, Minda. What's this key for," said Link. "That's the key to the castle. We did you find it?" "It was underneath the mate." "Really? Whose idea to put it under the mate?" "Do you have your own key?" "That's odd. I thought I had my key with… Oh yeah. That is my key." She takes the key from him and uses it to unlock the door. When they got in the castle, an army of monsters starts to attack them.

At the chamber, Zant carries a heart-shaped golden key, a golden bejeweled crown, the shiniest diamond and a star from the Eye of Twilight. "I need a basket. Good thing, I stole one from the market," said Zant, putting his stuff on the ground and takes out a picnic basket from his pockets. He puts his stuff in the basket and covers them up with the picnic blanket. "Now, all I have to do is to collect the ring and I'll be out of here." When he's about to open the case, he heard an explosion from outside of the chamber. And Link came out of the smoke and he said, "why must the bombs I used to make a huge explosion whenever we made it to the chamber?" "We finally meet each other face to face, boy in green with the Triforce of Courage," said Zant. "I don't know you but I know you're one of the members of the Evil-licious 8. Are you a boy or a girl?" 'WHAT?! THAT'S THE MOST STUPID QUESTION I EVER HEARD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!" "Well, judging your face; it looks like you're wearing make-up." "I DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP AND ONLY CLOWNS WEAR IT! I'M A MAN! I'm Zant; the former assistant to the heiress of the Twilight Realm; Princess Minda." "So, you are a man that looks like clown?" "I AM NOT A CLOWN! How dare disrespects me. Just wait until your friends come here; I'm going to put you into the sleeping death!" When the other Light Heroes catch up to Link, Minda gasps and said, "Zant?! Were you supposed to be banished and never to return?" "Ahh! Princess Minda. You don't know how much I missed you. Why would you banish me? I'm innocent." "You try to harm my people with no proof." "I wished you were there; to see why they need to be punished." "What's in the basket? Are you going on a picnic?" "No way! That's not me! Inside, I put: a heart-shaped golden key, a golden bejeweled crown, the shiniest diamond and a star from the Eye of the Twilight." "Why?" "Personal reasons, princess." "Can we fight now? Because Agitha is getting sleepy," said Revali, noticing Agitha is rubbing her eyes.

Zant takes out his swords, puts on his mask and said, "I'm going to get you first, boy in green." "Shh! Agitha is sleeping," said Link, rocking Agitha to sleep. When he gives her to Minda, he takes out his sword and said in a quiet voice, "let's fight with no loud noises." While fighting each other with their swords, they notice Agitha is fussing from the noise while sleeping. "Ok. No swords, boy in green," said Zant, in a quiet voice. "Agree." They put their swords away and prepare to fight each other by hand to hand combat. While they were fighting each other, Agitha was about to wake up until Ruto put ear muffs on her ears and Minda quickly rocks her back to sleep. When Link finished Zant with one punch on his face, Zant said in a whisper tune, "you may have defeated me, but I'm leaving with my basket of goods. Just wait until our grand master plan is complete. Soon you will meet your fate." He disappeared into the shadows.

"Zelda, can you hold Agitha for me. Please," said Minda, holding out the sleeping Agitha to her. "Ok," said Zelda, taking Agitha from her. "Thanks for beating that traitor, Link. In case, he comes back; you must wear the Ring of the Twilight Realm. Minda opens the case and takes out the ring. The ring is a thumb finger ring. It is pure black on the inside and the outside. Minda puts the ring on Link's left thumb and it glowed so brightly. "Link, are you getting comfortable with all those rings on your fingers," said Cia. "Yes, I am." "What happened? Did we win? And why are you holding me, Zelda," said Agitha, waking up. "We won and you were sleeping," said Zelda, putting her down. "We should go to the Tayantha Frontier. It's close to here," said Minda. "All right. Revali, lead the way," said Link. "Does that mean I can be the leader of this team?" "No." "Darn it. Follow me, everyone." When the Light Heroes climbs down to their horses, the Twilis woke up. And when our Heroes ride through the realm, the townspeople cheered for them and wave goodbye to them.

Again, our heroes were being watched by the blacked-hooded figure and the Evil-licious. "ZANT! YOU NO USEFUL CLOWN! YOU FAILED ME," said the figure. "Wait! I got the things you need to make the love potion," said Zant, showing the basket. "I didn't ask for a basket." "No, Miss. The things you need are inside of it." "Oh, ok. Wizzro, pour your mixer into mine." "Yes, ma'am," said Wizzro, pouring his into hers. "I'm going to mix this for 2 full minutes. Looks like the heroes are heading to the Tayantha Frontier. Helmarocking, you lived there before right," said the figure. Helmarocking shrieks with anger and agreement. "While you're there, it said on the list I need a tail feather from two lovebirds from the Tayantha Frontier. Bring me that and its ring." Helmarocking flies away by going through the roof. "Really? We just fix this place when Molgera went underground," said Zant. "While I'm mixing, all of you; fix the roof," said the figure. "Yes, ma'am," said Yuga grabbing a toolbox. "Ghirahim, you ok? I never saw you this sad before," said Volga. "I just kept thinking about that girl that Wizzro said about." "Let's talk about it. That always gets me out of being sad." "Ok. Before I was banished, I was a childhood best friend with a girl. She was only who accepts me to the community and likes me for who I am. She always steps up to me whenever I get bullied by some the Skyloft people. Years passed, and we both decide to more than friends. She was the most wonderful person in my life." "Sounds romantic. She sounds very sweet to you." "She is. But one day, some of the Skyloft people were making fun of her and my relationship. I got so angry that I try to kill them. The mayor of Skyloft caught me. And kicked me out of Skyloft forever. And my girl was trying to stop him, but it was too late. When they throw me out and locked the entrance to Skyloft, I saw her looking at me from the window of her house." "Was she angry at you?" "Not my girl! She would never get mad at me. She was crying. Her tears were like waterfalls coming down from her eyes. A few months have passed, I never saw her again. I bet she forgot about me. You have no idea was it like to be separated from the one who loves you so much and who you loved through your whole life." "I know how you feel." "You do?" "Yes. Back where I live, I had a brother, a sister-in-law and the sweetest and cutest niece I ever had. My niece and I were so close to each other that we became best friends. And I bet she missed you so much." "I bet your niece miss you so much too."


	12. Ch 11: Tayantha Frontier

**Chapter 11: Tayantha Frontier**

While riding to the region, Link and Revali were arguing. " Why I should I play for you? You were always teasing me and make fun of my relationship with my mother," said Link. "I was just trying to be funny." "Teasing hurts you know." "Can you at least play for me so I can sing? Just once and I'll admit that you are…..." "What was that?" "I admit that you are…..." "I can't hear you." "I admit you are better than me. There, happy?" "Yes, and I'll play for you." "This song that I'm going to sing is about me." "Sure, it is." Then Revali sings,

 _"_ _I know the sound of each rock and stone_

 _And I embrace what others fear_

 _You are not to roam in this Rito place_

 _Just the likes of me are welcome here_

 _Everything breaths_

 _And I know each breath_

 _For me and my kind it's life_

 _For others it's death_

 _It's perfectly balanced_

 _Perfectly planned_

 _More than enough for these birdmen_

 ** _Like every tree_**

 ** _Stands on its own_**

 ** _Reach for the sky_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

 ** _I share my world_**

 ** _With no one else_**

 ** _All by myself_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

 _I've seen your world_

 _With these very eyes_

 _Don't come any closer_

 _Don't even try_

 _I've felt all the pain_

 _And heard all the lies_

 _But in my world, there's no compromise_

 ** _Chorus_**

 _All by myself_

 _I stand alone_

 _All by myself_

 _I stand alone"_

"That song almost had all of the true things about you. But the nature part, that belongs to Agitha," said Link. "Hey. That's how its written." "And I thought you said you made that song." "I didn't say that!" "Will you two stop fighting? Make peace, please," said Mipha. "Does this always happen," said Zelda. "Yes. Even when they first meet," said Ruto. "Look at that! We're here," said Fi.

When they got to the Rito Village, the townspeople came out of their homes with sad faces. "My people! What troubles you? Where's my cousin," said Revali. Teba was laying down on the floor while holding his injured wing. The Light Heroes quickly runs to him and Agitha starts to aid him. "Cousin Teba! What happens to you? What's going on here?" "He came and took our ring. I fought but he defeated me. He attacked two other bids and flew away. I have brought shame to our family name, Revali. Please, forgive me." "OK, but who did this?" Teba takes out a feather. And when Revali sees it, he was shocked, takes it from him and said "Helmarocking! That rat with wings! He must be part of the Evil-licious 8 too." "Look, on the bright side; team. A least they have one," said Link. After Agitha finished aiding Teba, she saw something shiny and gets close to it. She picks up the thing she found on the ground to look even closer. "Guys! Guys! Look, what I found," said Agitha. Then a strong wind blows and it came from Helmarocking. He flies towards the heroes, but they jumped out of the way. Then, he opens his claws, grabs Agitha and flies to a mountain with an old temple on it. "HELP ME! SAVE ME," said Agitha, who is so terrified. "Agitha! Come on, everyone! Follow that bird," said Link: taking out his sword, whistles to call Faith, gets on her, grabs Zelda to get on and rides off after the bird. The other heroes quickly got back on their horses and follow them.

"LINK! TAKE IT," said Agitha, throws the thing she found. And Zelda catches it with her right hand. When they reach the temple, Minda said, "we got to save Agitha. What was that thing you caught?" Zelda opens her hand and the thing was a ring. The ring is a pinkie-ring. It's sliver with white little feathers on each side of it. "Why, it's the Ring of Tayantha Frontier! Where did Agitha get it from," said Revali, all surprised. "That bird must have dropped it while trying to leave here," said Cia. "Yeah! And that's the reason why he took Agitha," said Lana. Zelda gives the ring to Link, he puts it on his right pinkie and it glowed so bright.

Our heroes opened the temple door and tiptoe inside. They saw Helmarocking sleeping in a big nest and Agitha in a cage that's hanging from the ceiling. "Agitha! We're here to save you," said Zelda, in a soft voice. Fi and Minda fly to the cage and tries to open it. "The key is in his claws," said Agitha, pointing to a bronze key that's hanging in Helmarocking's claw. "Seriously?! C'mon, Zelda. Let's get it," said Link, sneaking to the key. Darunia and Daruk hold up the claw, Link and Zelda takes the key and throws it to Minda. When she caught it, she freed Agitha and carries her back to the down. The Light Heroes tiptoed out the temple and quietly close the door. "That was easy," said Darunia. "Yeah. Too easy," said Daruk. "Thanks for saving guys," said Agitha. "No problem. No friend left behind," said Mipha.

Then our heroes heard a crashing noise inside the temple. Helmarocking came out of the temple by going through the roof. He flew above the Light Heroes and crows with anger. "Helmarocking, I knew you would show up. You know what, I didn't but I know your part of the Evil-licious 8. I can't believe you kidnapped an innocent girl," said Revali. Then Helmarocking shrieks with correction. "I know the reason why you took her, but you could have eaten her." Agitha was so terrified of what he said that she hugged Zelda with fear. "Revali! You scared her," said Link. "Sorry, Agitha. I didn't mean to."

Then Helmarocking flaps his wings at the Heroes causing them to hold on tight to the ground. Then he grabbed Link with his beak and Link tries to break free by punch his face. Then Zelda takes out her sword and stabs Helmarocking on his feet. It causes him to let go of Link. But Link falls into his mouth; luckily, he holds on tight to his tongue. Helmarocking spites him out, licked his beak and now; he wants to eat Link. But before he could grab him, Link gave him the final blow. Helmarocking screams with pain and flies away for good. "Victory is ours and you're wet," said Urbosa, noticing that Link has bird slobber on him. "Ah, great. First a giant worm and now a giant bird," said Link. "Here," said Ruto, giving him a towel. While Link was wiping himself, he said, "ok, team. Let's tell the townspeople about what happens." Everyone got on their horses and rides back to the Rito village. "Cousin Revali, what happens," said Teba. "Well, let me explain….," said Link, continuing. 3 minutes passed and Link said, "And that's why he kidnaped her." "Good thing, he didn't take the ring. I suggest you should go to Naturetopia. Good luck, heroes." Then the Light Heroes rides through the village and everyone cheered and wave goodbye to them.

Again, the heroes are being watched by the black-hooded figure and the Evil-licious 8. "YOU RAT WITH WINGS! YOU FAILED," said the figure. Then Helmarocking quickly shows her the tail feathers. "Well, you almost failed. Can we add the other ingredients now?" "I'm sorry, Miss. We can't do that until we get the others. If we don't do it in order, bad things will happen," said Wizzro. "Like what?" "They're too horrible and disgusting to talk about." "Ok. Volga; looks like the enemy is heading to place that's so familiar to you." "Naturetopia; my old home." "That's right. And according to the list; we need the softest, fuzziest and seedless peach, the reddest rose, the biggest and juiciest apple, the biggest, reddest and juiciest cherry and biggest, bluest and tastiest blueberry. Get those items and the ring." "Can you at least say please?" "OUT!" Then, Volga turns into a dragon and flies out by using the exit. "What's the matter with you, Helmarocking? You're drooling," said Zant. "Oh, no you don't, bird-brain. I not letting eat my Link," said the figure. "He's not yours. He's the Princess's," said Ghirahim. "YES, HE IS!" "Miss, I don't think this is a good idea." "What you mean by that?!" "You can't force someone to fall in love. That's not how it works." "Yes, I can. I'm almost complete with the love potion." "No, you can't. Soon, you will learn your lesson about true love and forced to make him fall for you." "Why should I listen to you? You don't anything about love." "YES, I DO!" "Did you just yell…at me?! How dare you!" "You made me! I used to have a girlfriend back at my home." "Prove it." Ghirahim shows her a golden ring and said, "I wore this ever since I had my first kiss from her. And I gave her a special necklace to show her; my love to her." "How sweet…to others." "Hey! What are you doing to my ring?! Give it back!" She throws it on the ground and said, "forget about her, Ghirahim. She doesn't love you anymore…. for what you did at your home." Then, the figure goes back to the crystal ball to spy on the heroes. Ghirahim bent on his knee, grabbed his ring and a tear; fell from his cheek on the ring. "Ghirahim, don't cry," said Yuga. "I'm not crying. I'm sweating through my eyes." "Ghirahim, don't lie. We know you're sad. And don't listen to her. She's just jealous of how lucky you are," said Zant. "Jealous? About what?" "That you have love in your life. And that was so brave of you to stand up for yourself," said Wizzro. "Thank you." "You are the 1st person to stand up to her." Then Molgera, Jalhalla, and Helmarocking comfort Ghirahim. "Thanks to all of you. And I'm starting to get a strange feeling that we aren't meant to do this." "Do what," said Yuga. "To set Ganondorf free. I'm getting pretty suspicious about it. Don't you guys do?" "Sometimes," said Zant. "He may be right, gentlemen. Maybe," said Wizzro.


	13. Ch 12: Naturetopoa

**Chapter 12: Naturetopia**

Our heroes ride up on a hill and see Naturetopia. It's a big town with tiny houses, rivers surrounding the town, huge farms, huge fields, wildflowers and tall trees. "Now this is paradise," said Link. While riding to the town, they heard children like giggles. Zelda looks at the ground and notices the grass has eyes. She was so freaked that she fell of Faith. "Zelda, are you ok," said Link, getting off of Faith and help here up. "I must be seeing things." "What do you mean?" "I thought I saw eyes on the grass." Then, all of the Heroes notices the eyes of the grass. "Woah! It's alive. Agitha, what's going on?" "Here in Naturetopia, nature comes to life." "So, we're not crazy?" "That's right. They were giggling because when you walk on them; it tickles them." Then the grass starts speaking gibberish. "What are they saying," said Urbosa. "They're saying, 'hurry to town. Something bad just happened,'" said Agitha. Link and Zelda quickly got back on Faith and the Light Heroes races to the town.

When they cross the bridges, they notice the doors of the buildings are covered and blocked by vines. "What's going on," said Cia. "Are the people trapped inside," said Lana. "No, and in fact; the vines are protecting them. Vines! Release my people. Cause I brought help," said Agitha. The vines quickly disappeared and the townspeople come out. Agitha's father came out running of a building, grab and hug his daughter; saying, "Agitha! You're back! And safe! Who are these two new friends of yours?" "Daddy, meet Link and Princess Zelda." "The Princess Zelda. It's an honor. And nice to finally meet you, Link." "What happened here, Mr. Mayor," said Minda. "The monsters came and the vines saved us from them. But none of us are harmed. They robbed our market and went to City Hall." "That's not good. That's where the ring is kept," said Mipha. "Let's go, everyone," said Link, riding ahead with the other heroes behind him. "Sorry, Mr. Mayor; but your daughter has to come with us," said Minda, taking Agitha from her father and rides after the other heroes.

When they got to the City Hall, boxes and papers crash out for the windows. "Well, someone is having a party," said Revali. "Are you kidding me, dude," said Darunia. "He didn't really mean it, sir," said Daruk. "I know." "We better stop them," said Ruto. Everyone got off their horses and Revali kicked the door open. "Don't tell the Mayor I did that." The heroes saw the monsters trashing the place and they stopped when they saw the heroes. The monsters grab their weapons, and charges to the Heroes.

At the chamber (aka the Mayor's office), Volga carries the items he needs. "Man, I forgot how this place is good at growing big crops. Good thing, I bought a big basket." He put his items in the basket. He walked up to the painting of Agitha and her parents. He removed it off of the wall and behind it was a safe with codeword lock on it. "Once I figure out the code, the ring will be mine. I got to get out of here before they find me." He was about to type in a code until he heard an explosion from outside of the office. "What?! How goes there?!" Link comes out of the smoke from the explosion. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the boy in green. It's nice to finally see you face to face." "Do I know you and are you part of the Evil-licious 8?" "Yes, and my name is Volga." "But you're a man, not a woman." "Yuga is right. You are annoying." When the others except Agitha catches up, Volga said, "once I'm finished with all of you; I'm taking the rings." "Over Link's dead body," said Revali. "Wait, what?!"

Then Volga turns into a dragon and blows fire at Zelda but was saved by Link's shield. "Good thing my shield is fireproof." Then Ruto takes out her thermos and throws her water into Dragon Volga's mouth. Then Volga turns back into his human form. With his staff, he created a firewall surrounding the Explorers except for Agitha who still hasn't caught up. Then he knocks Link with his dragon claw and Zelda rushes over to Link to help him. "And now: boy in green and the Princess; prepare to be…." "Volga!? Is that you," said Agitha, coming into the office and in shock. "Agitha!? What are you doing here…with them!?" Then Volga notices Agitha is about to cry. "I'm out," said Volga, turning into a dragon, grabs the basket; full of the ingredients that he collected and flies out through a window. The firewall disappeared and Urbosa said, "the first time a villain surrendered."

"Agitha, are you crying," said Minda, going to Agitha. Agitha keeled down on the floor, covers her face and cried. The other heroes go to her and try to calm her down. "You know that guy," said Darunia. "He's her uncle," said her father; walking into the office with his wife. "HER UNCLE," said Revali, in shock. "This can't be right. Uncle Volga was never like this. Something must have made him turn evil," said Agitha, wiping her tears away. "Agitha. Sometimes, people change," said Daruk. "No! I know deep inside; he is still the uncle I know and love." "Woah! Was she every like this," said Zelda. "Nope. Look, we're so sorry about your uncle. Maybe, you'll understand why he turns evil," said Link. "Anyway. Boy in green take this ring," said Agitha's father opening the safe and takes out the ring. The ring is ring-finger ring. The ring is pink with blue and red roses on it. He puts the ring on Link's right ring finger and it glowed so brightly. "Cheer up, Agitha. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," said Lana. The Light Heroes goes back outside of the city hall. "Our last stop will be at Skyloft. I'll lead the way," said Fi. The Light Heroes gets on their horses and rides through the town. The people wave goodbye and cheers for them.

Again, they were being watched by the Evil-licious 8 and the black-hooded figure. "Is Volga still sobbing," said the figure. "Yes. He might have failed, but he brought the goods," said Ghirahim, comforting Volga and holding his basket. "Ok. It's says add: a star from an eye, slices from the softest, fuzziest and seedless peach, the reddest and thornless rose, slices from the biggest and reddest apple, the shiniest diamond, the bejeweled golden heart pendant, the biggest, reddest and juiciest cherry, the golden and bejeweled tiara, the heart-shaped golden key, a tail feather from two love birds and the biggest, bluest and tastiest blueberry." All members of the Evil-licious 8 except Ghirahim and Volga add them into the giant pot. "Then, I'll need to mix it for one full minute." "Volga, can you tell us what's wrong," said Wizzro. "It's my niece. She's one of the Light Heroes. I don't want hurt or fight my little Agitha." "Ok. I'm sure you two will talk it out; somehow," said Yuga. "The last ring is at Skyloft. Ghirahim, would you be useful and get it," said figure. "I can't leave Volga in sadness and ain't you supposed to be mixing?" "I'm done with that. Now to add the final and most powerful ingredient: the smooch mark of the Great Fairy." The figure takes out the little bottle, opens it and pours the mark into the pot. "It says: mix it together with a big silver spoon for 20 mins or until it turns pink. Now, Ghirahim. GO!" Then Ghirahim teleports away. "I didn't want this to happen. Agitha and I will fight each other. Maybe Ghirahim is right. We aren't meant to do this. Why would Ganondorf choose us? To fight the people who been there for us and cared for us throughout of our lives," said Volga. "You may be right. Cia and Lana were there for me whenever a spell went wrong and whenever I get hurt by it," said Wizzro. Then Molgera growls calmly and sadly. "Yeah, Molgera. Darunia and Daruk helped you to control your powers of lava." Then Jalhalla groans with sadness. "Of course, Jalhalla. Ruto and Mipha were there for you when you need help with poison issues." "Urbosa always help me to make art with magic. She always gives me hope; to not give up on my dream," said Yuga. "I promised Minda's parents I would take good care of her when they passed away. Minda was like my own daughter," said Zant. Then Helmarocking pouts. "You're right, my feathered friend. Revali was your true friend since everyone was afraid of you because of your size." "We all had good times with the Light Heroes. And did see anything strange about the people who made us turn into this," said Wizzro. "Like what," said Yuga. "The people who messed with me had a black aura surrounding themselves. "Yes. I remember seeing that too," said Volga. "We better talk Ghirahim about this."


	14. Ch 13: Skyloft

**Chapter 13: Skyloft**

Our heroes were on the clouds while riding on their horses. "Thanks for using the spell to make our horses fly," said Agitha. "No problem," said Cia. "There it is; Skyloft," said Fi, seeing her home; Skyloft that's just up ahead. "It's so pretty," said Zelda. When they reached the gate entrance, the gate was burnt and bent up. "Woah, what happens to the gate," said Ruto. "Something must have broken into Skyloft," said Urbosa. While the Light Heroes were riding through the village of Skyloft, Mipha said, "Fi; I love your necklace. Where did you get?" "It was given by a very special person I know." "Ahh, is it a boy," said Darunia. "What?! What makes you say it was a boy?" "Your face is turning pink," said Daruk. "Well, ok. Yes, it was a boy." "Ohh, how did you meet this boy," said Revali. "We meet at grade school. He looked lonely when I first saw him. I decide to talk to him. And we both became childhood best friends on that same day." "Sounds just like Link and Zelda. So cute," said Minda. "What?! What did you say," said Link. "Ignore what I just said." Then Lana notices the Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's hand and said, "Link and Zelda. Can you excuse us for a second?" "Ok," said Zelda.

The Explorers gets off of their horses and goes hide behind a building. While Zelda looks at the village, Link looks at his Triforce piece and said in his mind, "I know I'm going to fall for a princess soon. But I don't know which one. I'm not sure if I am ready to tell Zelda of what I think about her." While Link and Zelda look at the amazing sights of Skyloft, they were being watched by the Explorers. "Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. You know what that means," said Lana. "She's lucky but I kind of thought that he and she would make a nice couple," said Cia. "I hope Link will find out about it by himself," said Urbosa. "You're right. Let him find out by himself," said Mipha. "I'm telling you; Darunia and Daruk. This stinks," said Revali. "Oops. Sorry," said Daruk. "Not you; them. Him. Her. Alone." "What's wrong with that, Revali," said Darunia. Then Cia sings,

 _"_ _I can see what's happening"_

Lana: "What?"

Urbosa: _"And they don't have a clue"_

Agitha: "Who?"

Minda: _"They'll fall in love and hears the bottom line: Link's men quartet is also doom"_

Fi: "Oh"

Ruto: _"The sweet caress of twilight"_

Mipha: _"There's magic everywhere"_

Lana: _"And with all this romantic atmosphere"_

Agitha and Fi: _"Happiness is in the air"_

Link and Zelda get off of Faith and walks together through the villages of Skyloft. They were being watched by little pink fairies from the Legend of Zelda: A Link between worlds and they sing the _Chorus._

 _"_ _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace; the evening brings_

 _The world for once_

 _In perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things"_

While Zelda is looking at the flowers, Link looks at her and sings in his mind,

 _"_ _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The feelings I had in my past. Impossible._

 _I bet she'll turn away from me"_

Link looks at the waterfall but doesn't notice Zelda was looking at him. Then she sings in her mind,

 _"_ _What's he holding back and hiding?_

 _I have 2 choices to decide_

 _To tell the feelings that I have for him for a long time_

 _Or keep them locked away; inside"_

While the fairies sing the _Chorus,_ Link and Zelda go to pen that's filled with giant birds with settles on them. They noticed two birds were cooing each other. Both Link and Zelda blushed and turn away from each other. Then Zelda notices the sunset. She grabs Link's hand, and both of them climbed on top of a house. And while they were watching the sunset, the fairies sing,

 _"_ _Can you feel the love tonight_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where they are"_

The Explorers were still watching them. Revali, Daruk, and Darunia looked so sad. Then Revali sings

 _"_ _And if he falls in love tonight [sniffs, sadly]"_

Daruk: _"It can be assumed"_

Darunia: _"His carefree days with us will be history"_

Revali, Daruk and Darunia: " _In short, our pal is doomed"_

Then the three started to cry and said, "I will miss him so much! He's too young for this section! Link, come back!"

"What's going on here? Did I hear some crying," said Link, walking to the Explorers with Zelda. "Um… Agitha is still crying about her uncle," said Revali, quickly wiping his tears away. "But you guys were," said Agitha, until she was interrupted by Daruk and Darunia who covers her mouth with their hands. Then people of Skyloft came out of the buildings. Gaepora runs to Fi and said, "Fi! You have return… with your friends. Who are these new friends of yours?" "This is Link and this is the princess of Hyrule: Princess Zelda." "It's an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness. And you too, Link." "When we got here, we saw the gate was broke open." "The Monsters came and went to the Temple of Hylia." "Alright. Light Heroes, let's go," said Link, getting back on Faith. The other heroes get back on their horses. "Follows me," said Fi, leading the others to the Statue of Hylia. When they got there, Temple of Hylia was in front of the statue and monsters came out of it. "Alright, everyone. Remember to never retreat," said Zelda.

Inside the Ring Chamber, the Priestess of Hylia is injured from fighting Ghirahim. He points his sword at her and said, "give up. I don't want to harm you. You were a good teacher to me and my girl." "I'll never give up. You are just a lonely soul." "Then, goodbye." He was about to strike her but was interrupted by an explosion from outside of the chamber. "We made it. And I hope we're not too late," said Link, walking into the chamber. "So, you're the boy in green. You know the door was open, right?" "Hey, don't blame me. The bombs I use always make a dramatic explosion." When Zelda comes in with the Explorers except for Fi who hasn't caught up, Agitha runs to the priestess and begins to aid her.

"It's time to fight," said Revali, shooting an arrow at Ghirahim. Ghirahim quickly teleports from getting shoot. "Light Heroes, be cautious. He can teleport and attack faster than you can blink," said priestess. Everyone looked around carefully for any sign of Ghirahim. Then Link gets hit on the head and falls on the floor. Everyone notices him on the floor and Zelda tries to wake him up. Then, the Explorers gets knocked out except for Agitha who is still aiding the priestess and Fi was still catching up. Ghirahim appeared in front of Zelda and the awake but still unconscious Link. And points his sword at them. "How romantic. The boy in green and his beautiful princess died together. Reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," said Ghirahim, with an evil smile. "Oh! Do you like reading too? It's actually my favorite book," said Link. "What? Ok? Once I have this ring, I'll take yours too. Let's hope I don't have cut off your fingers." "Ok. Wait… WHAT?!" Before he was about to cut Link and Zelda, Fi finally catches up and said, "Ghirahim?! Is that you?!" Ghirahim saw Fi and saw a sapphire necklace around her neck. Ghirahim was so surprised and shocked that he said, "Fi?! It can't be! What are you doing here…... with them?!" He noticed tear drops from her eyes and he teleported out of Skyloft. Link gets back on his feet with Zelda helping him up. He rubs the back of his head and said, "what happen did we win?" "Yes, and the enemy surrendered," said Zelda.

The Priestess and Agitha helps up the others that got knocked out. Agitha gave them each a little cup of orange liquid including Link. "What's this for," said Revali. "In case your head is hurt," said Agitha. "Fi? Are you crying," said Mipha, going to her. The Explorers, Link and Zelda goes to her to calm her down. "Gee, calm down Fi," said Daruk, patting her on the back. "You know that guy," said Urbosa. "He and her were one of my students and he was her boyfriend," said the Priestess. "That gender confused guy is her boyfriend," said Cia, who is so confused. "And you're his teacher," said Lana, in shock. "And he wears make-up," said Darunia, with confusion and shock. Everyone looked at him with a confused and weird look on their faces. "What? Someone has to say it. I mean did even you notice the eyeshadow?" "Anyway…. Link, please take the Ring of Skyloft," said the Priestess, opening the case and taking out the ring. The ring is a middle-finger ring. The ring is blue with white clouds on it. She puts it on Link's right middle finger and glowed so bright. "Fi, I do feel sorry for you. I may know why he's like this." "You do? PLEASE TELL ME." "Ok. Ok. Calm down. If any of you ever seen someone surrounded by a black aura on their body; it means their being possessed by the power of Ganondorf. The Lair of the Evil-licious 8 is at the dark side of Skyloft." "There?! That place is full of thunder and lighting. It's very dangerous," said Ruto. "But we have to. And they may have the Ring of Hylitopia there too," said Mipha. "She's right. But how do we get there without getting electrocute," said Daruk. "We have Fi as our guide," said Urbosa. "Are you sure you can guide us there," said Minda. "I think I can." "Zelda, take this coin," said the priestess, giving her a white coin with the letter 'H' on it. "OK." "All right, team. Let's move it. Hut, 2, 3, 4," said Link, running out of the temple with his friends behind him. When they got on their horses, the Priestess of Hylia waves goodbye and said, "good luck, Light Heroes of Hyrule. May the Goddess Hylia be with you." While they were riding through town, the people of Skyloft waves goodbye and cheers for them.

At the temple; which is now known as the Lair of the Evil-licious 8. The black-hood figure watches our heroes with the Evil-licious 8 except for Ghirahim; who is blowing his nose with a lot of tissues while he was crying. "Is he done crying? Because I need to punish him for surrendering," said the figure. "Really?! Because he's already sad," said Volga. "Yes." "Ghirahim, what happen? Why are you crying," said Wizzro. "It's my girl; Fi. My beautiful Fi; she's one of the Light Heroes. I didn't sign up to fight my gem." "Um… there were no papers to sign join Ganondorf's side," said the figure. "He didn't really mean that," said Zant. "I know. And looks like our heroes are coming to our lair. Wait a minute, I got an idea." "An awful, awful idea," said Yuga, correcting her. "And also, the love potion is complete." The figure takes out a medium glass bottle, uses a punch bowl spoon to pour the potion in the bottle and closes it with a cork. "Remember miss, ONLY DRINK it," said Wizzro. "Ok, ok. Once I give this to Link, everything will be mine." "Could this day get any worse," said Ghirahim. "Men, huddle up," said the figure. They were whispering to each other and the figure said, "you got it?" "Yes ma'am. But do we have to," said Volga. "Do you want everything you want or not?" "Of course, miss," said Zant. When the figure goes back to watch the heroes with the crystal ball, then Ghirahim said, "I feel bad for her." "Who? That emotional weirdo," said Volga. "No. For the Princess; the one from the ancient prophecy." "Why," said Yuga. "Are you kidding me?! She made a love potion to force the boy in green to love her. That's not how love works. To be honest, I don't want the Princess to be sad for her true love too. Like I am." "He's got a point, gentlemen," said Zant. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Cause in my heart; it's telling me we're not." "He's right. I don't want to fight my little Agitha and I don't him to fight his sweetheart," said Volga. Then Helmarocking tweets with confusion. "He's right. What should we do," said Yuga. "I tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to fight my sweet little Agitha," said Volga. "I'm not going to fight Fi. Maybe we should talk to them. They'll understand us," said Ghirahim. "You're right. We should try," said Zant. "Miss, I got question for you," said Wizzro. "What," said the black-hooded figure. "Why did Ganondorf choose you to assist him?" "Because I have this." The figure shows her left hand and it was glowing so bright. "It can't be," said Yuga. "You have…. THE TRIFORCE OF POWER," said Zant, in shock. "Get to work, freaks." "Yes, ma'am," said both Volga and Ghirahim, sorrowfully.


	15. Ch 14: The Sweet Reunion

**Chapter 14: The Sweet Reunion**

Our heroes were flying through the thundering and lighting dark clouds. "Fi, are you sure we're safe," said Zelda. "Don't worry, Zelda. Fi knows what she's doing. She's an official guide. Trust us in this," said Link. They finally reached the temple and they landed in front of the entrance. Lighting and thundering surrounded the place. It was so scary that is causing the Explorers and Zelda to hide behind Link; in fear. "I don't see why you guys are scared of this," said Link. "Are you blind and deft? Did you hear the thunder and see the lighting," said Revali. When everyone got off of their horses, Lana cast a force field to protect horses. "Link, maybe you should stay here," said Urbosa. "And miss all the fun? Why?" "She's right. You're wearing the rings," said Cia. "Good point." "Should one of us stay with you," said Zelda. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." "Are you sure," said Mipha. "Yes." "Ok. Let's go, everyone," said Zelda. "But I don't wanna go in there," said Agitha. "What's the matter? Are you scared," said Minda. "I don't want to fight my uncle." "She's right. I don't wanna fight my Ghirahim," said Fi. "You still love that gender-confused guy," said Daruk. "I know that deep down; he's still a good guy." "Maybe we can talk it out with the Evil-licious 8," said Agitha. "We'll try to," said Ruto. "Ok. Let's roll. And stay safe Link," said Zelda, heading inside. "Hey! Princess, wait for us," said Revali, following her with the other Explorers.

"Well, Faith. Looks like it's just you, me and the other horses," said Link, petting Faith. Then he heard unfamiliar footsteps from behind him. When he turned around, no one was there. "I thought I heard footsteps?" Then he heard them again, he turned around and there was no one there. "Faith, do you hear that?" Then Faith nays with warning and fear. "Faith, what's wrong?! Hello? Anybody there? Revali, if that's you; cut it out!" Then all of a sudden, a potato sack bagged him. And it turns out it was Jalhalla who bag napped Link. Then he disappeared into the shadows with Link in the sack. And Link's hat was left behind on the floor. Faith breaks out her force field, grabs Link's hat with her mouth, and races inside the temple.

The Explorers and Zelda were fighting off all of the monster minions. When they're all done, Zelda placed her hand with her Triforce on it on her heart and said, "Explorers, Link is in trouble." "How can you tell," said Cia. "Link and I are so close. We can feel if we're in trouble or hurt." "Hey, is that Faith," said Darunia, seeing Faith racing to them. "Faith, what are you doing here," said Zelda. Faith shows Link's hat and gives it to Zelda. "That's Link's! What happened to him," said Lana. Faith nays with worry and Agitha says, "she says, 'that Link has been kidnapped by one of the Evil-licious 8.'" "He needs our help," said Mipha. "How are we going to do that? They captured our only leader," said Daruk. "I'll lead us. I have way better leadership than Link," said Revali. "No way," said Urbosa. "What?! Why?" "What part of the Explorers are you?" "The adventurous one." "That's right. We need Link's leadership," said Ruto. "Zelda, can you lead us," said Minda. "Of course. As the new assistant-leader: my first command to everyone is to save Link. Who knows what torcher that they're doing to him?"

Link was chain to the wall from his hands and feet. And his mouth is gagged up. He is knocked out; clean. Ghirahim, Yuga, Volga, Zant, and Wizzro were trying to pull the rings off of his fingers, but they won't come off. "You idiots! Why won't they come off," said the black-hooded figure. "We don't know," said Zant. Then Molgera roars with fright. "What is it? What's he saying? I don't speak animal." "Miss, he's saying, 'they're here'," said Wizzro. "Who?" "The Light Heroes," said Volga. "Darn it. That bratty princess. All of you; take them down. I'm taking Link to the roof." The figure stands next to the out cold, bounded and gagged Link and the walls flip them to the other side. "Are you sure they will understand," said Ghirahim. "Yes, I hope," said Yuga. Back with Zelda and the Explorers, Daruk punches the door to the Evil-licious 8 open.

When they enter, they saw the Evil-licious 8 looks at them with sad faces. The Light Heroes were confused and notice they don't want to fight. "Before we fight and finished, I want answers from these questions. Why are you doing this," said Zelda. Then Ghirahim kneeled down and said, "please, have mercy on us. We joined him because he promised us anything we want. All we ever wanted was to be part of a community. Be part of something. Throughout our miserable lives, we have been treated poorly by others because we're so different. You don't know what is like to be an outcast." "We understand," said Fi, with clam. "You do," said Volga, with confusion. "Yes. There's this girl from Hylitopia; who bullies us because we're different," said Cia. "And Link is outcast at his home too," said Lana. "Really? Why," said Wizzro. "Everyone at his home thinks he's a funny boy because he loves to read so much," said Darunia. "Seriously?! Because he loved to read?! That's the most stupid reason I ever heard in my life," said Yuga, with annoyance. "That's what I said when he told us that," said Revali. "Why would anyone want to treat you 8 poorly because of you're different," said Ruto. "We don't know," said Zant. "Did you guys see anything suspicious about those who bullied you," said Agitha. "I saw a strange black aura surrounding my tormenters," said Wizzro. "Then that means that the people who bullied you were possessed by Ganondorf's power," said Minda. "Why that no good for nothing, liar king of jerks. He used us like puppets," said Ghirahim. "Please accept our apology. We were just foolish when we got kicked out," said Volga. "As the Princess of Hyrule: your misguidance is forgiven. And I bet by the four Goddesses will forgive you too," said Zelda, with understanding.

Ghirahim happily embrace his girlfriend and said, "my beautiful Fi; you still love me, right?" "Of course, my demon lover. No matter if you are evil or not: I still love you. And I missed you so much." Then Fi and Ghirahim shared a kiss on the lips; which it grossed out: Revali, Darunia, and Daruk. Cia and Lana sweet and bitter hugged Wizzro. "I missed you twins. I hope your mother will understand what really happened," said Wizzro. "We bet she will," said the twins, all together. Molgera sweetly licked Darunia and Daruk. "Ahh! We missed you too, old friend," said Daruk. "And when we get home, we'll make sure that you are forgiven and treated well this time," said Darunia. Jalhalla happily tickles Ruto and Mipha. "Oh, Jalhalla. I bet my father and brother will understand everything," said Mipha. "I agree," said Ruto, hugging the big ghost. Yuga shakes hands with Urbosa. "It's good to see you, again. My people will indeed forgive you," said Urbosa. "Thank you, my lady," said Yuga, bowing to her. Minda and Zant hug each other; softly. "Zant, is that ok that I can call you as my father," said Minda. "Why, yes. You were like a daughter to me." Helmarocking licks Revali. "I can't wait to go back home and have fun like we used to," said Revali, petting Helmarocking on the beak. Agitha jumps into Volga's arms and hugs him. "I knew there was still good in you. I missed so much, Uncle Volga," said Agitha, crying with tears of joy. "Oh; don't cry, sweetheart. Your uncle is here," said Volga, with heartful smile on his face. "Guys, I don't want to ruin this moment but, ain't we forgetting something or someone," said Zelda. "O my Goddesses, you're right. You need to save your boy in green before it's too late," said Ghirahim, leading to the wall. When the Evil-licious 8, the Explorers and Zelda got to the wall, it flips them to a staircase leading to the roof of the temple. While they were running on the stairs, Zelda said, "where are we going?" "We're taking you to the roof; where she is holding your leader at," said Wizzro. "SHE?! Whose she," said Cia. "She did not give us her name. But she's going to make him drink; the love potion," said Yuga. "The love potion?! That's impossible. And that explains the things you stole. Those were the ingredients of the recipe," said Lana. "She managed to get the last and impossible ingredient. We got to stop her from forcing him to drink it," said Zant.


	16. Ch 15: The Horrifying Shock

**Chapter 15: The Horrifying Shock**

Link wakes up and was shocked of what he sees. He was still chained and gagged but this time on the floor. Next to him was a circle door with 9 ring-shape keyholes on it. The sky is covered with red storm clouds. Inside the keyholes, is the Ring of Hylitopia. The ring is an index finger ring. It's made of real gold with real silver Triforce symbols on it. The black hooded figure kneeled down next to Link and removes his gag. "Who the heck are you? Where am I? What's going on? Let me go," said Link. "It doesn't matter Link. Soon you and I will free Ganondorf," said the figure, rubbing her hand on Link's face. "I will never do that. And you have the Triforce of Power?!" "See, we're meant to be together." "No, we're not. I'm meant to be with the one with the Triforce of Wisdom." "Forget about that person. And how come I can't take your rings off?" "You're evil and I don't know. Maybe it's magic." "Drink this, handsome." She shows him the love potion. "Do you really think I'm going to drink that? Please. That's never going to happen." The figure opens the bottle and shoves the love potion into Link's mouth. "Once you are done with it, you will be all over me. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"HEY! You leave that boy alone, you boyfriend stealer," said Ghirahim. "The Evil-licious 8?! What are you doing with them?! You betray me." "You leave Link alone, you she-devil," said Minda. "Why should I, weirdo. He belongs to me, once he's finished with the love potion." "HOW DARE YOU CALL THE PRINCESS OF TWILIGHT; A WEIRDO," said Zant, stretching his arms and hits the figure; causing to remove the cloak. The Explorers, Zelda, and Link were shocked. And the figure turns out to be Amanda. "I knew it! I knew she was evil and stole the Ring of Hylitopia," said Cia. "How did you know," said Amanda. "Amanda?! How could you," said Zelda, with anger. "WHY?! WHY?! I TELL YOU WHY!" Then she sings,

 _"_ _Everybody seen my sunny_

 _Everybody seen my shine,_

 _but they don't know my story_

 _They don't know what's on my mind_

 _I carry on like a princess,_

 _but man, I've got them fooled_

 _Cause underneath my business_

 _I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _Never ever gonna bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Something I'm not_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes I'm all a disguise_

 _Everybody in my circle_

 _Think I'm going to be their friend_

 _But I got bad intentions_

 _And I'm gonna have them again_

 _So why should I stop my dissin'_

 _Or soften up my heart_

 _Tell me what good is livin'_

 _If you can't be who you are_

 _Yeah_

 _Chorus_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Chorus_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Oh no"_

"I don't get it," said Revali. "I'm doing this because Zelda took my future man. And I'm going to make sure Link will have to choose ME," said Amanda, floating up with the help of her Triforce.

Then a glass dome traps the Evil-licious 8 and the Explorers; inside. "That's it! You and me, Amanda. Bring it on," said Zelda, taking out her sword. Amanda takes out a black blade and flies towards Zelda. While they were sword fighting, Link spits out the bottle and it was empty. "Oh no, we're too late," said Wizzro. "What you mean by that," said Darunia. "You, fool. Link drank the whole bottle of the love potion. He's doom of fake love." "Did you hear that? Link is mine," said Amanda, trying to chop Zelda but missed. "Forget it. He never loved you. And he'll never will," said Zelda, kicked her in the stomach. Amanda trips Zelda, puts her foot on her, pulls up her sword, and before she could chop her into two; she said, "there is only one room to be Link's lover. AND THAT IS ME! Say goodnight to your life, Princess." When she was about to chop her, someone grabs her arms and it was Link. Amanda quickly drops her swords, turns around and said, "see, Link is mine. So fat chance to have him now, Zelda. Let's get married my darling Link." The Evil-licious 8 and the Explorers finally free themselves from their prison, and they and Zelda watched shockingly.

Then Link pushed Amanda away from him and said, "are you nuts?! After what you did to my friends and Zelda?! That's never going to happen." "What? The potion didn't work? Unless…," said Lana. "No! It can't be! The wizard said it will work. THAT'S NOT FAIR," said Amanda, floating up with her Triforce; glowing so bright. Then the door with the ring keyholes suddenly moved and dark clouds came out of the keyholes. "Everyone. We need to get out of here," said Volga, leading the Evil-licious 8, and the Light Heroes out of the Temple. While they were running, Link said, "wait?! The Evil-licious 8 is on our side now?" "Yes, we are. We decide to be good after knowing the truth," said Yuga.

When they got outside, The Light Heroes got on their horses and the Evil-licious 8 got on Helmarocking and they fly away from the Temple. When they look back, the Temple gets covered up with black clouds and sees the shadow of Ganondorf from those clouds. "That's impossible! How could he be free without all of the rings? I even took this from the keyhole," said Ghirahim, holding the Hylitopia Ring. "Good job, my demon lover," said Fi. Ghirahim gives the ring to Link and he puts it on his right index finger plus it glowed. "What we do now," said Daruk. "There is still one more thing we could do," said Urbosa. "Give up," said Revali, who is confused. "No! We need to find the sword." "Of course, The Master Sword," said Mipha. "But it's in the Forest of the Great Deku Tree. Nobody ever made it in or out; alive," said Agitha. "Don't worry. We got Fi to lead us," said Link. "He's right. Let's go," said Zelda. While they're flying through the clouds, Cia said, "younger sister, how come the love potion didn't affect Link?" "It doesn't affect you if you are already in love," said Lana. "Wow. But who is he in love with? Do you think it's Zelda?" "Possibly."


	17. Ch 16: The Quest for a Sword

**Chapter 16: The Quest for a Sword**

Our heroes with the reform Evil-licious 8 are walking through the forest. "Shouldn't this place be dark? It's so sunny," said Revali. "That's very strange," said Daruk. "Please tell me; we're almost there, my spirit lover," said Ghirahim. "We're here. Remember, this place is full of cute Koroks. So be calm and….," said Fi. "And what, Fi? Fi? You ok," said Ruto. Everyone goes to Fi and sees her face was in shock. They looked where she's looking at. And they saw the stone of the Master Sword, but without the sword. They screamed with shocked and fear. "We're doomed! Without the sword, all hope is lost," said Wizzro. "Do not fear, young ones. The hope is never lost," said a male and old ancient voice. "Who said that," said Link, who is curious. "Me," said the voice. Everyone looked up and the voice was from the Great Deku Tree.

"The Great Deku Tree? He's real," said Zelda. "Don't worry, young ones. The sword is not lost or stolen. You will find it soon." "Great Deku Tree. According to legend, you know about everyone's past, present, and future. Is it true," said Link. "Of course. You want to know how your father died. Your mother never told you because you might not handle it. Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes." "Very well. There was a beast. An evil beast that appeared out of nowhere. King Rhoam and Queen Zelena were on a nice stroll while Sir Lion was guarding them. The beast was about to attack the King and Queen, but Lion protects them and fought it. He managed to kill the beast, but he lost his life from battling it." After hearing this, Link kneeled down and cover his eyes to hide his tears. Zelda, the Explorers and the good Evil-licious 8 were horrified and shocked. Zelda kneels next to Link, hugs him and said to him; in a sorrowful tone, "Link. Oh, Link. My father didn't tell me too. I'm so sorry for you."

While Link continues crying, he flashes back to when he was 9 years old. His 9-year-old self was playing with his mother. Then Link saw the royal guards coming to them. "Mom, look. Dad is back." He quickly runs to the knights. While they passing Link, he saw Faith walking with King Rhoam, Queen Zelena, and the 8-year-old Zelda in her mother's arms. Faith was carrying a hay carriage with the dead body of Lion. A few minutes later, the knights finished Lion's grave. Link was crying so hard that Impa came to comfort him. "Your husband died to save our lives. Lady Lexi; if you are ever in need, the Royal family shall help you in every need," said Zelena, hugging the crying Lady Lexi. "Sir Lion: was a trusted knight, a best friend to me and my wife, a loving husband to Lady Lexi and a great father to his only child. My fellow knights: we'll never forget the wondrous deeds he did for everyone and Hyrule. We salute," said Rhoam, pulling out his sword and raises it to the sky. Link and Zelda walk to Lion's grave and hugs each other. "Link," said Queen Zelena. "Yes, Mrs. Hyrule." "Your father told me to give you his guitar to you." "Thank you." "You're Welcome." Then the flashback ends.

"Whip off those tears, son," said a familiar voice. When Link and Zelda looked up, the Great Deku tree and their friends disappeared. Then a light shines down on Link and Zelda. And two figures from the light came out and floats toward them. Then, they stand in front of them. And it turns out they were ghosts; the ghosts of Sir Lion and Queen Zelena. Both Link and Zelda were silent at first, but they quickly got up and embraced them. "That's my boy. A knight must never shed a tear," said Lion, softly rubbing Link's head. "Mother. Sir Lion. It's you. You have no idea what just happened," said Zelda. "We know, my little princess. We have been watching you," said Zelena. "Father, I think the Goddesses chose the wrong boy in green. I failed to keep Ganondorf from escaping," said Link. "The Goddesses never makes mistakes. I knew you would be chosen all this time even when I was alive." "You can still defeat him, our children," said Zelena. "We can, mother," said Zelda. "Of course, my dear. Now we need you and Link to wake up. Wake up."

When they open their eyes, Revali was shoving them and yelling, "WAKE UP!" "What happened," said Link. "Both of you were so sad that you fell asleep," said Urbosa. "How is that possible," said Lana. "I have no idea." "What did you dream about," said Cia. "We saw my father and Zelda's mother. They were telling us to not give up," said Link. "They're right. Don't give up. Go back to the Dark Temple and fight Ganondorf and Amanda," said The Great Deku Tree. "Without the Master Sword," said Wizzro, who's confused. "Don't worry. You will find it soon." "Thank you for the hope, Great Deku Tree. Wish us luck," said Zelda. Before the Light Heroes and the reform Evil-licious 8 could leave, the Priestess of Farore come out behind the Great Deku Tree and said, "wait, heroes of Hyrule! Before you go." "The Priestess of Farore?! What are you doing here," said Daruk. "The Temple of Farore is in the belly of the Great Deku Tree." "Gross. Why put the temple in there," said Ruto. "I don't know. Zelda, Farore told me to give you her coin." The Priestess shows Zelda a green coin with the letter 'D' on it. "Thank you," said Zelda, taking it and puts it in her pockets. "And she wants you to have this too." "The Legendary Bow of Light?!" "Of course. With it, you can strike Ganondorf in the heart," said Minda. "Even without the Master Sword, we can beat the bad guy," said Agitha. "The Rings and the Coins of The Goddesses can be useful too," said the Priestess. "Ok. Everyone ready to go," said Darunia. "I think so," said Zelda, taking the bow. "May the Goddesses be there for you," said the Deku tree.

When the Light Heroes and the good Evil-licious 8 left, the Priestess said to the Deku Tree, "I hate to lie to them about the powers of the Master Sword, the Bow of Light, the 9 Rings of Hyrule and the Coins of the Goddesses." "What you do you mean?" "All four of them are useless. They can't fully defeat or kill Ganondorf; they can only weak him." "So, are you saying that all hope is lost?!" "No. Link and Zelda don't need them or their Triforce to kill him. They already have the greatest power with them all along." "What's that?" "The Power… of True Love."


	18. Ch 17: THE FINAL BATTLE!

**Chapter 17: THE FINAL BATTLE!**

Our heroes and the reformed Evil-licious 8 arrived at the Temple of Ganondorf. "Is everyone ready," said Link. "Yes," said Zelda. "Then let's go." While they were walking, Agitha said, "I can't believe it's time for the final battle. I'm scared." "Don't worry, Agitha. Your uncle will protect you," said Volga. "What's the plan, boy in green," said Wizzro. "I need each Explorer to take a ring that's where they live." When Cia pulled the Ring of the Valley of the Seers, it came off. "But how is that possible," said Lana. "I guess the Light Heroes can take off the rings," said Darunia, takes the Ring of Death Mountain off. Then Princess Ruto takes the Ring of Zora's Dormain, Agitha takes the Ring of Naturetopia, Minda takes the ring of the Twilight Realm, Fi takes the Ring of Skyloft, Urbosa takes the Ring of Gerudo Desert and Revali takes the Ring of Tayantha Frontier. "Good idea, Link. If the Goddesses can seal Ganondorf, so can we," said Urbosa. "Sure. Let's go with that."

When they made it to the roof, they see Amanda dancing in the air while Ganondorf plays the organ. "Link. You came back to me. I guess the love potion did work," said Amanda with a scary happy face. "Gross! There's no way I like you after what you did to my friends and most importantly…. Zelda." "You impressed me, boy in green. So did you, Princess," said Ganondorf, turning around while stop playing the organ. "Ganondorf," said Lana, in fear. "The Evil-licious 8. You were wonderful pets until you discovered the truth." "Why would you use us, you monster?! We were innocent people until you ruined us. Now, we will fight you for almost trying to kill the people who were there for us," said Ghirahim. "Silence! You worthless things. I'm only here for the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage." "Bring it on," said Volga. Then Amanda uses her Triforce to summon 19 dark Links. "I'm coming for you, Zelda," said Amanda, taking out a black sword. "I'm coming for you, boy in green," said Ganondorf, taking out his sword. While the dark Links fights the reform Evil-licious 8, Ganondorf fought Link and Amanda fought Zelda.

While Amanda and Zelda were fighting, Amanda said, "you must love MY man very much. Once I'm done with you, Link will have to choose me. What kind of a handsome hero would fall in love with a princess idiot like you?" "You are nothing but a cruel, heartless, stubborn, spoiled, rotten girl; who turned evil that was caused by jealousy. Link would never love you because how you treat others with disrespect. Once I defeat you, I will sentence you to prison for eternity. And I will tell my father, Lady Lexi and your parents about all of the awful things you did."

While Link was fighting Ganondorf, Ganondorf aims his fire on to Zelda but it was blocked by Link's Shield. "I should have known that you would sacrifice your life to save your Princess. Just like how your father died to save the Queen." Everyone stopped fighting after hearing what Ganondorf. "What?! No! NOOOO! Why would you kill my father?!" "I didn't send that beast to kill him. I sent it to kill you. But your father loved you; so much, that he killed himself to save you." "And I bet you were the one who murdered Queen Zelena too. You probably sent that cold to kill Zelda; didn't you?" "You are so predictable as your father and her mother." "Now!" After the Evil-licious 8 and the Explorers defeated the dark Links, the Light Heroes takes out the 9 Rings of Hyrule. Each Light Hero and Evil-licious 8 member filled their home ring with light from their hearts. When the rings are filled up, they blasted light on to Ganondorf. "Master," said Amanda, until she was knocked out by Zelda. When the light is done, Ganondorf got back on his feet. "What," said Cia. "Impossible," said Lana. "The Rings didn't work," said Urbosa. "What do we do now," said Minda. "How about you mind your own business. This fight is mine, the Princess and the boy in green," said Ganondorf.

Then Ganondorf's magic chained the Explorers and the Evil-licious 8 to the floor while they were standing. "My friends! You let them go," said Zelda. "You have to defeat me to do that." "Time to realize the Coins." When she takes out the Coins, the Coins magically; floats to Link. The Coins use their magic to take Link's sword. When the sword came to the Coins, the Coins goes into the sword and it turned into The Master Sword. "The Master Sword," said Ruto. "Link had all this time," said Minda. "But this my ancestors' sword. Unless…," said Link. "Now, that you have it; use it to defeat him, Link," said Darunia. "He's right. Go, Link, go," said Daruk. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but kick his cold-hearted butt for me," said Revali. "You can do it, Link and Zelda," said Agitha. While Link is fighting Ganondorf, Zelda tries to free her friends. "It's no used, Princess," said Wizzro. "He's right, Your Majesty," said Yuga. "You must defeat him to free us," said Zant. "We'll be fine. I have to calm down my niece," said Volga. "I have to be with my spirit goddess," said Ghirahim. "Oh, Ghirahim. You're so sweet," said Fi. Ganondorf kicked Link in the stomach and knocks the Master Sword out of Link's hands. While Link is holding on to his stomach, Ganondorf sharps up his sword and said, "I can't wait to finish you like how my beast finished your father." "LINK," said Zelda, aiming the Bow of Light to Ganondorf's heart. She fired 5 arrows and it cause Ganondorf to fall on his back and his sword to disappeared.

"Link! Are you ok? What happened," said Zelda, helping Link up. "Ouch… my stomach. I'm…. not ok," said Link, holding his stomach tight. "Here Link, swallow this pill while drinking this glass of water," said Agitha, holding a green pill and a tall glass of clean water. Zelda quickly takes them from Agtiha, puts the pill into Link's mouth, pours the water into Link's mouth and made him swallowed them. "I'm feeling better now," said Link, let goes of his stomach. Then Ganondorf stands back on his feet, pulls the arrows out of him and said, "now you done it, Princess and boy in green. It's to unleash my true form."

Then Amanda's Triforce comes out of her hand and goes into Ganondorf's. When it came to him, he transformed into the demon beast from Hyrule Warriors from; Ganon. Link quickly grabs his sword and Zelda keeps firing the arrows at Ganon. While Link tries to strike him, the sword didn't affect it; not even the arrows. "Why aren't they working," said Link. Then Ganon knocks the Master Sword and the Bow of Light; out of Link's and Zelda's hands and pushes them on to the ground. "They can only weak me, you fools. Nothing could kill me. Your Goddesses are so weak that they can't fully destroy me. Any last requests before I end you," said Ganon, about to crush Link and Zelda with his feet. "Yes. Zelda. I remember the day we met. You see; I never got a chance to tell you. Princess Zelda of Hyrule; with all of my heart, I will finally say with all of my courage: I love you," said Link, holing to Zelda's hand while blushing. Gaon was about to crushing Link and Zelda but they were protected by a force field made out of light from their hearts and Triforce. Link see the Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's hand he's holding. Then Zelda said with happiness and blushing, "Link, I love you too." Then the both finally share their first kiss. Their kiss created a super bright light that people from all over Hyrule can see. The light was so bright that it burns Ganon. "NOOOO! How did you discover my one weakness?! This can't be happening," said Ganon, with his last breath. Then Ganon turned into ashes and his ashes disappeared into thin air.


	19. Ch 18: The Happy Ever After

**Chapter 18: The Happy Ever After**

When Link and Zelda opened their eyes, they see that Ganon is gone and their friends are free from their chains. "What happened? Did we win," said Link. "Yes. Victory," said Darunia. Everyone cheered except Amanda who just woke up. "No, Master. I better bail before they get angry," said Amanda, quickly gets up and runs away. But she was stopped and picked up by the hood by an angry Helmarocking. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Trouble Maker," said Zant. Everyone surrounded her and they were very angry at her. "What you think we should do to her," said Yuga. "I say turn her into a mouse and feed her to the mountain lions," said Cia. "How about turn her into a hideous monster," said Wizzro. "First, we'll take her to my father and tell him everything she did," said Zelda. "Then execute her," said Minda. "No. Lock her up in the darkest cell. And I bet she'll enjoy eternal jail." "I don't get it, Link. What does Zelda got that I don't," said Amanda. "Well: personality, good looks, pretty hair, a boyfriend, she's a princess, friends, great respect to others and a pure heart. Unlike you," said Ghirahim. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Hylitopia," said Ruto. "Yeah! Let's go," said Link, leading everyone to the exit.

At Hylitopia, King Rhoam, Lady Lexi, Impa, and The Explorers' family members are waiting in front of Hyrule Castle. "Where's my son," said Lady Lexi. "Calm down, Lady Lexi. I'm sure he'll return," said Impa. "With my daughter," said King Rhoam. "With my daughters," said the Guardian of Time. "With my uncle and king," said Yunobo. "With my sister and cousin," said Sidon. "Where are they," said Dorephan. "We should calm down, father. We don't need to worry that much." "I hope Aunt Urbosa is safe," said Riju. "I'm sure they're safe. Including Cousin Revali," said Teba. "I hope our little Agitha is ok," said Agitha's father. "Me too," said Agitha's mother. "Look, I see a mustang," said Impa. "That's no mustang; it's Faith," said Lady Lexi. The Light Heroes and the good Evil-licious 8 coming riding through Hylitopia. "My son, you have returned," said Lady Lexi. "What happened? Who are these 8 creatures? And why is Amanda with you," said King Rhoam. "I'll tell you what happened," said Zelda.

36 minutes later, "And that's how it all happened. And it was all thanks to Amanda," said Zelda. "Guards! Lock this woman into the darkest cell in the dungeon," said King Rhoam. Two royal palace guards go to Helmarocking, he puts Amanda down and gives them to her. "I have been framed! You can't do this to me! No! NOOOOOOOOOO," said Amanda, being dragged to the castle. "What about the Triforce of Power," said Agitha. "Don't worry, I got it," said Zelda, holding it in her hands. "I knew you and Link would be together, Princess," said Impa. "Well done, heroes," said the Priestess of Hylia. "The Priestesses of the Four Goddesses? How did you get here," said Cia. "Please, give me the 9 Rings of Hyrule." Link gives the Rings to her. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened to you, Link and Zelda," said the Priestess of Din. "What do you mean," said Link. "We were the ones who gave you the Triforce," said the Priestess of Nayru. "You," said King Rhoam, in shock. "You were chosen by us because of your pure hearts and relationship with each other," said the Priestess of Farore. When the Priestesses took off their cloaks, it turns they were Hylia, Din, Nayru, and Farore all this time. "The Goddesses?! Why didn't you tell us," said Lana. "We have to hide our identities," said Hylia. "You see; when we created the Rings, we used up all our power and became weak," said Nayru. "We have to go into hiding, so the wicked people won't find us," said Farore. "Can you explain why my family sword is the Master Sword," said Link. "Your oldest ancestor knew that you would wield it. So, we let your family keep it. Instead of letting it rest in the Forest of the Great Deku Tree," said Din. "Now, that we have our powers back. We will grant you and your Princess, Link; a wish," said Hyila. The three pieces of the Triforce came together and became one. "Be wise about it," said Nayru. Link and Zelda whisper to each other. "Well, what is your wish," said Farore. Link and Zelda walk to the Triforce and touches it with their hands. When they touched it, the Triforce glowed with bright light. Then, Queen Zelena and Sir Lion appeared from the light. Everyone was confused and shocked. Link walks up to Lion. "Father? Is it really you," said Link. "I'm back to life. It's a miracle. My son, it's wonderful to see you again," said Lion, embracing Link. "Lion? You resurrected," said Lady Lexi, joining the hug. "Mother. Oh, mother; I missed you so," said Zelda. "Oh, Zelda. I'm glad to hold you again. Rhoam, come join," said Zelena embracing Zelda and Rhoam. "What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate," said Impa.

In the Hyrule Castle's ballroom, the good Evil-licious 8 except Ghirahim and Volga were playing musical instruments while Sir Lion plays his guitar and Lady Lexi sings. King Rhoam and Queen Zelena were sitting on their thrones with the Goddess; above them and Impa standing next to them. The Explorers watches with their family members Link, Zelda, Fi, Ghirahim and other people dance. "Are Link and Zelda going to live happily ever after, Uncle Volga," said Agitha. "Yes, my dear." "I love happy endings," said Cia. "Me too," said Lana. "Me three," said Ruto. "Me four," said Mipha. "Me five," said Minda. "Me six," said Urbosa. "We should let them be together," said Darunia. "Yes, my king. They are meant to be," said Daruk. "There's still something that bothers me. If the Rings, the Master Sword and the Bow of Light only weaken Ganondorf, what killed him," said Revali. "Maybe it was Link and Zelda's true love for each other," said Urbosa. "It's true what they say: love is the most powerful thing in the world," said Lana. Then Lady Lexi sings,

 _"_ _In this whole world, there's a kingdom_

 _With clean air and rivers_

 _Where the women are very pretty_

 _And all the men deliver_

 _They got music_

 _It's always playin'_

 _Start in the daytime, go all through the night_

 _When you hear that music playin'_

 _Hear what I'm saying, it makes you feel alright."_

"I'm glad that I'm with you again," said Fi. "Let's vow that we should never be apart again. And I'm indeed happy for Link and Zelda. I always thought they make a perfect couple just like us," said Ghirahim. "Are you sure Amanda won't escape," said Link. "Trust me. She's all chained up," said Zelda. At the dungeon, Amanda sits on the floor; angrily: with chains on her arms, legs, and neck. Back in the ballroom, Lady Lexi continues singing,

 _"_ _Grab somebody, come on down_

 _Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

 _There's some sweetness goin' 'round_

 _Dreams do come true in Hyrule."_

 **And they lived happily ever after…. THE END**


End file.
